Rough Riders MC
by Ladymav9
Summary: Back to a town she fled six years ago, Anastasia finds that a lot has changed to the town she once called home. Rough Riders MC has set up shop in Fallon City, Nevada five years ago and under a new President. When the Prez and Anastasia meet sparks fly but also bullets. Can they survive better apart or together? *AU*Language*Violence*OOC* EL James and Kurt Sutter own characters*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything but the storyline. E.L. James owns the characters of Fifty Shades and Kurt Sutter was the creator of Sons of Anarchy. All mistakes are mine.

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

 _I_ watch the flames over take the building and the roof completely caves in before I give my brothers a nod. Fuck those Vipers! We mount our Harley's and tear out onto the black pavement and away from the havoc I have just created. I know that I shouldn't have done that but damn, it felt awesome. Those bastards will think again before stealing what's mine.

"We good, Prez?"

I nod as we approach our town an hour later. We live in a small town with a population of less than 9,000 people called Fallon City, Nevada. We live away from the main cities and far from the main highways. It isn't much but it's home to us. Driving down the main drag I see how much of the town has grown over the last five years. Even in the middle of the night with the street lamps on I can see the growth. I've lived here a short while being forced to uproot and I'm just now truly appreciating what this tiny blip on the map has to offer.

We hook a left at the end of town and pull up to the fenced in compound. Two prospects open the gates and we soar in lining up our rides in a line at the back of the lot. One by one we dismount our Harley's and my crew follow into the clubhouse.

Usually its booming in here with music and club whores but tonight we needed to concentrate and not have any distractions. Tonight, we started something that should have been taken care of years ago when I became the President.

Tonight, we started war.

Everyone goes off to their own personal rooms to wash off the evidence of our crime and then hit the sack. It's the middle of the night so there's not much we can do. We will be having long days and nights coming after what we started and everyone will need some rest.

I walk down the long hallway and make a right to the end where my door is. Opening the door with my key I see that it is exactly how I left it a few hours ago; bed unmade, clothes strung out on the floor and the smell of sex in the air. I walk towards the closed door and strip off my clothes while turning on the shower in my bathroom. Gathering up the offending clothing I stuff them into the hamper to be cleaned in the morning when one of the Clubbies get here.

Club whores or Clubbies are women who hangout here at the clubhouse wanting or needing protection or who just want to ride a MC dick. They are at our beck and call for whatever we need from them. Most are hoping to land one of the MC men and become an Old Lady but very few get that title. The life we lead doesn't leave loads of room for families or time to spare usually. Some of the guys have taken that leap but have regrets, much like our own Vice President, Jax. He is an entirely different situation with his soon to be ex and I don't see how you would want to be tied down to one person for the rest of your life and be miserable. Not in this type of lifestyle we lead. My dad is proof of that and my mom paid the price for it.

I step under the scolding hot water and let the burn settle in on my skin. Thinking about my mother always puts me in an emotional state. She was the most beautiful and spirited woman that you could ever meet. She never had a miserable day and made sure my younger brother, Elliot and I was taken care of. She and dad met one night when he was out on a run for the club and dad spotted a broke down car on the side of the highway with a woman laid out on the hood of the car. She was sound asleep and didn't hear the rumble of a motorcycle approaching. To hear dad tell the story it was love at first sight but according to mom she thought he was the most annoying man that ever walked this earth. They were truly happy up until the end and it showed every day in how much they loved each other.

I shake my head ridding my gloomy thoughts and turn off the water. Throwing on some fresh boxer briefs, I land in my bed pulling up my comforter. After tossing and turning for what seems like hours I finally peer over at my alarm clock and see that it is almost six. The sun should be up soon and then we will need to come up with a plan on how to keep the Viper MC at bay until we can make them go away permanently.

Realizing that I'm not going to be going to sleep I throw the covers off and get dressed. Going for a peaceful ride will clear my head. Nothing like having the free road and the rumble of my ride to make everything disappear, if only for a short while.

I throw on a fresh pair of jeans, black tee shirt, my cut and my riding boots before exiting my room. Locking it behind me I hear the sounds of my men sleeping behind their doors. We have had a busy month with several new shipments coming in and long runs that needed to be filled. The guys deserve a small break before the shit hits the fan.

Walking into the main area of the clubhouse I see two Prospects behind the counter stocking the bar. Seeing me approach they stand at attention.

"Can we get you a beer, Sir?" One of them says.

"Coffee. Black." I grunt.

"Yes, Sir."

He makes quick work of my cup and then continues to stock the bar for later. It doesn't take me long before I finish and head out to my bike at the end of the lot.

We sit on ten acres here, completely fenced in with an automotive shop that occupies one section of the property. The other side is the clubhouse and right by the clubhouse is where we have our living quarters for members of the MC.

Leaving the compound I set off on the road enjoying the nice cool weather in the early morning. After a while, I circle back and head down the main drag to the clubhouse to start my day and catch up on some paperwork for the business. Stopping at the red light a flash of light comes across my face and I turn to see a young woman running down the opposite side of the road, in only a pair of tight black running shorts and white sports bra. She has her brown hair up in a ponytail and earbuds in listening to music as she jogs. Her body is tight and you can tell she takes care of herself. She must be lost in the music because she doesn't even notice me as she passes by. I'm half tempted to bust a U-turn and ride along side her until she notices me.

My head follows her all the way down the street until she turns right and is out of sight. Damn, that was a fine ass on her. I bet…

"What!" I half yell into the phone, grouchy that my thoughts were interrupted from ogling the brunette.

"Prez, Garrison called and said that their shipment was hijacked last night and wanted to know if we could send some help down." Jax Teller my VP says.

"I'll be back in five." I tell him and then gas it back to the clubhouse. All thoughts of the brunette gone, time to take care of some business.

Garrison is the President of the Las Vegas Chapter of the Rough Riders MC. He and my dad go way back to the start of Rough Riders. They were in the military together and when they were honorably discharged they decided to start the MC. They could be who they wanted and not have to listen to others tell them how to live their lives. Never again did they punch a time clock or take orders from anyone. They wanted to live free and die for what they believed in. As time went on the charter grew and they decided to add another chapter to expand its territory. Garrison gladly took Las Vegas, mainly for the pussy. And the rest they say is history.

Walking through the clubhouse on my way to my office I see some of the brothers just waking up having their morning coffee and breakfast from the Prospects. Giving them a stiff nod I continue to my office.

Opening the door, I see Jax on his phone and by the tone in his voice I can tell it must be his soon to be ex-wife.

"I told you I would take him tonight, Wendy! Then stop acting as though I'm not present in his life. Fine! Pack his shit up and I will be there around six." He hangs up on her and is about to throw his phone across the room when he notices me at the door.

"Hey Prez." Jax quickly says and then walks over and takes a seat across from my desk.

"Problems on the home front?" I jab at him.

From what I know Jax married this bitch, Wendy, because he got her pregnant when he was eighteen or nineteen. They've been married for about five or six years but have been living separate lives for the last two and have a three-year-old son named Abel.

"Man, you have no idea. Biggest mistake I ever made was getting involved with that bitch."

"I could tell just by meeting her that she was manipulative and conniving. I only had met her for less than five minutes, brother, so that should tell you something." I say.

"I know and she really put the screws to me." He huffs out a breath. "Did you know that I had the perfect girl before I fucked it up with Wendy. Prez, this girl was one to write home about. She was everything and one night I threw it all away."

I can tell he is about to go down memory lane and as much as I value helping my brothers out I'm not in the mood to be Dr. Phil this early in the day.

"What have we got as far as Garrison is concerned?" I interrupt his depressing thoughts and move this conversation to business. He can go sob to some club whore later and drown his tears into her pussy to make himself feel better.

"Garrison wants a few men to come down and help sort out what happened to their shipment. He voiced it should only take a few days to handle and then send them back shortly after."

"Okay, lets send Gunner, Blade, and Diesel down to help out. I know that they've been itching for a long ride. Six hours there should help scratch that."

"Cool, I'll let them know to head out once they get packed up and after we have church." He stands to leave and heads towards the door. Before he opens it he spins around. "Oh and by the way you know that riding by yourself is dangerous right now, right? You should probably take Ace or at least Bear next time."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks mom." I wave him off and pick up some paperwork on the desk. "Tell the brothers that church is in two hours."

And with that he is gone.

Exactly two hours later I'm walking into our sanctuary that stores a massive wooden table with matching leather chairs around it. On the main wall is our logo of a skull with a crown tilted to the side with red and black jewels surrounding the crown. There are two knives under the neck of the skull with chains as handles on them. Our OG's picked our colors to be white, red and black and that is what we wear. Patched in members get a black leather cut and are to wear white, red or black shirts under. Prospects get red cuts and wear only black shirts under until they earn their spot in our club, which usually takes about a year and only if you prove to be worthy to be one of us.

I'm the last to come in and I head straight for my seat at the top of the table. With patched in members we have a full table with thirteen but we're missing one who is doing some time in prison right now. We have had more in the past but some have either moved to other chapters or have gone nomad. Nomad means being out on your own and not having to stay in one town for too long. You are still a patched brother and come when called but you have no roots to call home.

Banging the gavel, I start the meeting.

"Okay, we got a call from our Vegas chapter needing a few men to help out down there so, Gunner, Blade, and Diesel are heading out for a few days. Anyone object to that?" I observe around the room and there is a unanimous shake of the heads so we move on. "Next, we need to keep a watch out for any trouble with the Viper MC after what went down last night. I think we should send out the Prospects tonight and patrol the town and watch for anything suspicious."

"I agree, we need to keep them on their toes and make them earn it a wee more." Bear our Road Captain says.

"I second." Luke agrees.

"Okay, that's settled. Hunter has everyone's payment for last week's job and I think that we should all be happy with the extra protection we did for our Baker City run to help out that chapter." I say and nod to Hunter, our Treasurer.

We did a protection run, which helped them transport some guns up towards Canada. It was a large shipment and we each walked away with over five grand. Transporting drugs and guns pays well and we never pass up on a protection run.

Hunter gets up and walks over to our floor to ceiling vault and gets out thirteen thick envelopes and passes them out to each brother. We get paid weekly and Prospects get paid every two weeks if they help in a run. Mostly, the Prospects make their earnings from our auto shop or other businesses we have.

Loud whistles can be heard when they each open their packets.

"Prez, we can help them out anytime if they pay like this!" Dash says with a nod and toothy grin.

"Try not to spend it all in one place, Dash." Opie says and snorts.

"And by place he means pussy, Dash." Ace, our Sergeant of Arms, speaks up.

We all get a good howl because we all know that Dash is the only one who would pay for it instead of getting it free here at the clubhouse.

Hunter slides Blaze's envelope over to me and I nod. Blaze is currently serving time in prison but should be released within the next few weeks.

"I'll make sure his Old Lady gets this." I say and everyone at the table nods.

Blaze took a massive hit for the club two years ago and for that we own him his share of everything we make. He has a family who needs to be taken care of while serving time and we take care of our own. Plus, he is my actual blood brother and I would never leave his family in a lurch. My sis-in-law and niece are family and have put up with plenty of shit over the years from her family for being a part of this club.

"Anything else we need before we start our weekend?"

"Yeah, how is Crusher doing?" Gunner asks.

Crusher is actually my dad's road name but since he is no longer allowed to ride he goes by Carrick instead. He said that he didn't feel right using a name he had earned for riding and being active in the club, now that he had to give that lifestyle up. He was the President until about five years ago when he was ambushed by an MC and was hit with several bullets. He has been in a wheelchair ever since. He had come to Fallon City to start up another Rough Riders MC leaving our original hometown in Bakers City. Dad had only been here a year and was growing our club and the businesses in the small town. I was voted in immediately but came in from the Baker City, Oregon chapter. Hence the uprooting I made five years ago. Dad has been trying some new therapy and is starting to get a small amount of feeling back in his feet. He isn't convinced that it is working but my stepmom thinks that things might be looking positively for him.

"He's doing well. Grace has him doing some kind of new therapy and seems hopeful this go around." They always ask about him out of respect for the club. "Anything else?"

Glancing around, no one says anything so I slam the gavel down.

"Adjourned."

The rest of the day I'm spent hauling over paperwork and keeping everything up to date with each of the businesses and doing payroll for our employees. Not realizing how long I've had been hunkered down in this office staring at numbers, I peeked over at the window to find that it was dark outside. Just as I was about to stretch out my legs Dash burst through the office door.

"What the hell?" I uttered jumping out of my chair.

"Prez, I think that you should come out to the garage and see what the Prospects found tonight."

We walk down towards the closed bay on the far side of the auto shop and hear yelling. The closer I get the more I can hear the yelling match coming from behind the closed door.

"What the hell is going on in there, Dash?" Grabbing his leather before he opens the door. "And why is there a female's voice yelling?"

He shrugs, "The Prospects were out patrolling like we wanted and found one of the Viper MC men and this female down an alley. They picked them both up and brought them here."

I nod and we walk in. The scene before me is something else. The Prospects have tied a woman to a chair while one of the Prospects is in the corner with a bag of ice over his balls. Everyone is standing around watching this female berate him.

The closer I get in the open area the more the female comes into view. When I finish scanning over her beautiful body that is in a bright orange tight workout shorts and matching sports bra it hits me like a ton of bricks.

Fuck! This is the woman from this morning when I went for my ride. I examine over her face again and something out of nowhere makes my body start to buzz. Then I see her sapphire blue eyes on me and I know that I'm in deep trouble.

A/N: What do you think? I have a Pinterest page that I'm trying this story, set up under LadyMav9 if you want to check that out. Also, I will be trying to update at least once a week. Fingers crossed! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I have spoken with the author Blushingminx who writes Men of Mayhem when someone brought it to my attention that there was another story along the same lines that I've posted. Even though we share the same MC base, we have a different story to tell. I encourage everyone to check out her story and Love and Cuffs._**

 ** _All mistakes are mine and remember be aware that the language can get harsh. MC men don't hold back! Read and review to let me know what you think._**

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

 _I_ see Ace out of the corner of my eye with the member of the Viper MC, hog tying him and secure his mouth and blindfolding his eyes in the back of the van. I can only imagine what has transpired here tonight.

"Prospect, what were you thinking grabbing them off the street and bringing them back here?" Bear growls and makes a move towards one of them.

I decide to stay in the shadows for a bit and see how this plays out. No reason to get involved until necessary. Why would this woman be associated with a Viper if she lives here in town? The Vipers MC is located over an hour away in Reno. It doesn't make any sense.

"Sir, we were patrolling like you asked and saw these two running from the main street toward an alleyway. When we approached them we saw Viper MC on his leather cut we decided to bring him in and find out what his intentions were for being in our town."

Sounds reasonable but never bring them back to our home base. I huff out and start to step forward when the female who had all my morning thoughts jumbled speaks up.

"I don't know what is going on here but I'm not with this loser or any snake for that matter." She hatefully says to Bear, but he seems unfazed by her tone. "I was out running when I saw that scumbag grab an old lady's purse and take off running. I tried to stop him by chasing him down for the purse and I almost succeeded when twiddle dee and dummy over there scooped us up and threw us in the back of the van. Check the purse in the van and you will see that it's a poor old lady's with white hair. He knocked her down in the process so someone needed to help her." She gives a small shrug since she is tied down.

I hear a grunt come from Bear and I know that what she is saying is true. I'm a skillful reader of people and can tell she is sincere.

I lean over to Dash and whisper, "Why do they have her tied down? She is half their size."

"Prez, she attacked the Prospects and kicked one in the balls when they were getting her out of the van. Apparently, they were afraid she would take off if she got another one of the guys down." He points back to the Prospect with the ice bag over his junk.

Christ, do we need guys in our club who can't even restrain this slip of a girl who maybe weighs a buck fifteen?

I walk out of the shadow and make my presence known. Once everyone sees me they all stand a little straighter. Sauntering over to the middle of the room she sees me and does a double take. _Yeah baby, I'm a good-looking fucker_.

"Hey, you're that guy from this morning on the bike." So, she did notice me this morning but didn't make it known. "What the fuck is this, some kind of citizen patrol for the city or something? When did this little city need thugs patrolling instead of the police?"

I can't help but snicker at her comment. Citizen patrol? Boy, she is a spitfire.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Miss…" I wait for her to answer because I want a name to that beautiful body and face.

"Anastasia. Anastasia Steele. And you are?" She retorts back saucy. Boy I bet she is a handful in bed.

Anastasia? What a beautiful fitting name for this gorgeous creature.

I give a light chuckle and before I can answer her Opie comes barging in the garage and gasps. Turning, we all look at him.

"Banana?" He says in shock and makes his way over to her. Banana?

"Don't call me that Opie! You know I have always hated it." She chides him. "What the fuck have you gotten yourself into these days. And what are you wearing?" She peeks around at us and then back at him. "I see that your choice of friends is still declining since I left."

"I joined a Motorcycle Club and these are my brother. What are you doing here? And why are you tied to a chair?" He gazes over at the Prospects and then back to her. "Did they do this to you?" He is now inspecting her from head to toe and kneels to her level.

"Yes, and I'm starting to lose the feeling in my fingers." She whines to him.

How do they know each other? What the fuck is going on here?

In quick motion Opie grasps for his knife in his boot and quickly severs the ties on her ankles and wrists.

She starts to rub her wrists and roll her shoulders to get some feeling back. She shakily stands and in a spilt moment she is in front of a Prospect and kneeing him in the groin sending him to the floor. I'm guessing that is how the other one needed an ice pack. Once the Prospect is on the ground she grabs his hair and then punches him in the face.

"Enough!" I yell and Opie grabs her around her waist pulling her away from the now bleeding Prospect.

Good god, when did we start letting women run this show? I ignore the fact that my cock could hammer nails at the moment watching her serve up the Prospect.

Seeing Opie's hands on her puts an unsettling feeling in my bones. I'm about to address this entire situation when she interrupts me.

"That's for manhandling me and backhanding my cheek you asshole! Next time I'll cut off your dick and feed it to you." She tries to kick out her feet at the guy on the ground but is just out of reach due to Opie holding her up with her feet off the ground.

Wait, did she say backhanded?

"What the fuck?" I boom making everyone flinch.

Striding over to them I get in her personal space and grab her chin. There is a small pink shade that has formed on her left cheek. My blood is on fire. No one ever touches this woman but me! Me? I have truly lost my mind. This woman is doing a number to me and I don't even know her. God, I need to get my dick sucked or in a pussy soon.

I eye over to Ace, "Get the Prospects and take them out to the shed." I command and then turn my focus to Anastasia.

Bear and Hunter both grab the Prospects and walk out of the garage with them in tow leaving only myself, Ace, Dash, Luke and Opie with Anastasia and the Viper member.

"I'm sorry for how you were treated, Anastasia. Believe me that is not how we normally act in my club."

"Your club?"

"Yes, the Rough Riders MC. I'm the President, Christian Grey."

She stands there for a few seconds and completely takes me in from head to toe. I feel almost violated but in a good way coming from such a beauty.

"Apology accepted Christian." It's weird to hear someone call me by my first name, most just call me Grey or Prez. I'm finding that I enjoy it rolling off her tongue and lips. Mmm, those lips are even more plump up close and I can imagine what they would be like around my hard dick.

"Let's get you to my office and we can figure out how to make this up to you." I offer my hand. I notice how Opie tenses up but I brush it off.

Anastasia stares up to Opie. For what? Permission or approval, maybe? Why would she need his approval?

She finally takes a step forward and when her small hand touches mine I feel like I've been electrocuted. A zing ripples from the tips of my fingers all the way through my body and that buzzing is more intense now. What is this little slip of a woman doing to me. I gaze into her sapphire orbs and I know that she feels the same shock that I'm feeling, if her confused expression says anything.

Not tearing my eyes away from her I address my brothers.

"Take the Viper to our… room and make sure he is secure for the time being." Ace and Luke jump into action and move towards the tied-up man in the back of the van.

I lace our fingers together and lead her out of the garage and towards the clubhouse. I consider taking her straight to my room to help with the situation she has created in my jeans but think that might be a bit forward and decide on my office instead.

Almost to the clubhouse I see Jax storm out of the doors and practically sprint to us stopping us in our tracks. Didn't he have to watch his son tonight? Why is he here?

Opie makes a move to get in front of us to block him. What is going on?

"Is she okay? Did they hurt her? I got your text." Just as I'm about to question what my VP is saying I hear my wildcat next to me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, Opie! Please tell me you didn't call this asshat?" She roars and yanks her hand away from me to give Opie a shove on the back of his shoulders. Anger is rolling off her and now I'm pissed that she's not touching me anymore. What in the ever-loving-fuck is going on with me?

"Ana, please talk with me." Jax pleads with her and tries to move around Opie.

"Don't 'please' me, asshat! You stay the fuck away from me. I didn't want to be around you six years ago and I definitely don't want to now."

Silence can be heard throughout the lot other than the sounds of crickets. A standoff is now happening as Jax takes in Anastasia.

"Where the fuck are your clothes Ana?!" Jax yells once he gets a good look at her and then turns to Opie. "Did they touch her?" He is seeming very territorial of her and it brings in more questions.

"What is going on here, Jax? Opie?" I look to my brothers for some answer but it's my wildcat who turns to face me and answers.

"Well, for your information, Jax here was one of the reasons I left this shithole town six years ago. I was hoping to not run into him while I'm here but I guess the Universe has other plans." She says facing me and then turns back to Jax. "And for your information I'm wearing clothes. This is my running gear and I was picked up off the street by some thugs thinking that I was some criminal."

"Ana, please let's go somewhere and talk. We never finished our conversation before you up and left town."

"How's married life Jax? I hear that you married the bitch even after telling me that she meant nothing to you. Guess that was a lie too." She spits out. I hate being in the dark about things. But DAMN! She just keeps serving my men up on platters tonight.

I see his shoulders sag in defeat. Oh, this must be the one who got away from him. The one to write home about. Well, shit this is going to be awkward.

"We're getting divorced." Jax says solemnly not looking her in the face but at his boots like they are the most interesting thing out here.

"And your child? The kid should be what? Almost six now?" She is rubbing salt all in his wounds. Is it horrible of me that I'm enjoying this woman stand toe to toe with my men who are twice her size? This wildcat can definitely hold her own.

"There was never a baby but I didn't find out until months after we went to the courthouse and signed a marriage license. She tricked me so that you would leave me. I only married her because I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. You had already left me and I was spiraling out of control. I knew that you were never coming back, so I decided that it was best for my child to have both parents in their life."

Anastasia starts to laugh. And by laugh, I mean bending over at the knees laughing.

"Ana." Opie says trying to help spare his best friends feeling, I assume.

"Sorry…sorry." She says trying to catch her breath. She straightens back up wiping the tears that have formed in her eyes from cracking up so hard. I try my hardest not to join in because her laugh is so infectious. "So, let me get this straight. You married her because I left, even though she meant nothing to you. Then you found out after, that she lied, tricked and manipulated her way into the marriage. Then you continued to stay married to the bitch, and if that wasn't the icing on the cake, you still had a kid by her. Only to now, six years later file for divorce. Is that about right?"

Damn, when she put it like that, it does make him sound like an asshat. Why did he stay with her that long and put up with her?

"Ana, you don't understand. I was desperate for any kind of connection at the time when you left. Even if it came from Wendy." Anastasia hauls back with cat like reflexes and snaps Jax's face to the opposite side.

Shit, I'm making mental notes to never piss this wildcat off, ever. Too bad we don't patch in women, she would definitely make the team. I think she could go a few rounds in the ring with me. Hmm, or in the bedroom.

"Don't you dare speak her name to me Jax. We had everything we ever wanted and you couldn't keep it in your pants. You deserve someone like her." Ana starts to shake out her hand that has now punched two of my men. One being the VP of our club.

"Ana!" Opie is now in front of her whispering something in her ear.

Jax goes to move to her but I place a hand on his chest stopping him. We don't need the others coming out here watching our VP get his ass handed to him.

"Anastasia, please forgive me." Jax starts again and I don't think in the five years he has been in the MC that I have ever heard him plead or beg someone.

Jax has always been a hard motherfucker and never shown any type of weakness before. She must have been the reason for him turning to the MC.

"No. You had your chance with me and you blew it. Just seeing you makes my skin crawl right now. Nothing you say will ever justify you cheating on me with that bitch. I moved on years ago and suggest you do the same Jax. We are never going to be together. I don't trust you or anything that comes out of your mouth and never will."

"Maybe we should take a breather. I'll take her home and we can all sleep this off for now." I offer and Opie nods. "Come on Wildcat, let me grab my keys and we will be on our way."

With that I grab her hand wanting that feeling back that only she can give me and lead her towards the clubhouse. Walking pass the bar I head to the door of the office but see Anastasia eyeing around. For those who don't know about our lifestyle it can be really intimidating. She is viewing over every minute detail as if to memorize it for later.

The clubhouse has a full bar setup on one side of the room with tables and chairs around it. We also have three pool tables, darts and a poker table on the other side. Couches are strung throughout the room. The whores are barely dressed and have already started getting the night started.

Stepping into the office I close the door behind me and make my way to the desk that has papers scattered everywhere.

"I see you're a neat freak." She says playfully. I'm glad that the mood is a slight lighter.

"Take a seat while I find the keys and put some of this stuff away." I point to the chair across the desk.

"Sure you don't want me to wait out at the bar so I can't see or learn your trade secrets." Her smile could light up our entire city.

There is no way in hell that I would let her go wait at the bar with my brothers out there waiting to pounce on her. And the club whores wanting to scratch her eyes out.

"I think that I'll take my chances." I say and she lets out a giggle which makes my heart soar.

Shit Grey, get yourself together. She is off limits now. We don't need a President and VP feuding over a woman when we are in the middle of a war. I need to fuck some pussy and relieve this stress and all thoughts of this brunette goddess in front of me.

"So," She stands up and walks over to the wall that has pictures of the original founding members of the Rough Rider MC. "How many secret handshakes did you have to learn to get into the club?"

She glimpses over her shoulder with a gleam in her eyes and I lose it. Tears are leaking out of my eyes as I double over at her comment. Who is this chick and what is she doing to me? Her playfulness is refreshing and I don't think that I have ever met someone like her before.

Finally composing myself I walk over to her and stand just inches away from her tiny frame. I lean down so that my lips make contact with her earlobe. I feel her shiver and know that she is just as affected as I am.

"I could show you but I'd have to fuck you first." I say and then nip the lobe with my lips.

I know I really shouldn't be playing with fire because it could only end up burning us both, but damn, this woman is making me do things I would never have done in the past. I lean back just enough to put a few inches away from our faces so that I can see her eyes.

"Well, normally I prefer a bed but I guess the messy desk will have to do for now." She smirks and then closes the distance between our lips making contact.

Fireworks can't even accurately describe the moment we connect. Wanting to be closer I move us up against the wall with a thud making the pictures rattle and take charge of the kiss. I press my body flush against her as she circles my neck with her arms. My dick is begging to be let out to play since my hands are getting all the action. Our hands are roaming over every square inch of each other bodies. I'm not sure who the groans are from and just as I'm about to pick her up so that she can wrap those long, toned legs around my waist a knock on the door startles us and breaks our bubble. I hear a slight protest from her when I pull away and have to chuckle a little.

Walking over to the closed door and I peer back to make sure she is composed. Her face, neck and chest is flushed and her lips are slightly swollen but she looks amazing. Swinging the door halfway open so that the other person can't enter or see my Wildcat, I give a brisk answer.

"What!"

"Hey, Prez. We were wondering what you wanted us to do with the Prospects and Viper?" Dash says and tries to peek in the room. I take a step into his space which makes him back up. He is always horny and looking for a hole to fill his dick in.

"Make them sweat a little longer. I need to take Anastasia home first and then we will deal with both."

"Sure thing, Prez. Listen, if you need someone to take care of her then I would be more than happy to take her home." Dash says wiggling his eyebrows. He is such a horn dog.

The thought of someone else handling her sets me off like dynamite. I want to scream MINE! Blowing out a long breath to calm my nerves knowing that my brothers don't know the storm that is brewing in me.

"I've got this, brother." I say as calmly as possible.

He nods and then heads out the door to the clubhouse with some club whore hot on his tail.

Closing the door I turn my attention back on the beauty in the office.

"I should get you home."

"Sure, I think that would probably be best."

I grab for my keys on the desk and a leather jacket from the hook on the wall and we walk out of the clubhouse and over to my bike. Mounting, I hand her the leather jacket in case I have to drop my bike at least some of that perfect flesh won't be ripped off. Then, my helmet and start the engine with a roar. She is inspecting the best way to get on so I point to the bar on the side. Once she is in place I grab her hands and place them from my shoulders to around my abs. She scoots closer to me and I love the feel of her on my bike.

Never do I allow another person on my bike. She is the first one I have had on with me in over ten years. Nuzzling her chin on my shoulder I rev up the engine making a rumbling noise in the parking lot and then gun it out of there. I noticed right before we left, Opie and Jax off to the side of the garage in a deep discussion. I think that we will be having one real soon also.

Driving towards town Anastasia tells me that her car is sitting at the local park and so I drive down towards Laura Mills Park, one of the many parks Fallon City has to offer. I had preferred to take her home to make sure she made it there safely but beggars can't be choosers, I guess.

With it being dark already her car is the only one in the lot. I pull up to a brand new looking Lexus RCF with the coloring Ultrasonic Blue Mica. I'm pretty sure it's every racer's wet dream.

"That's your ride?" I mention wondering how a petite woman like her can handle such a beast of a sports car.

"It was a graduation present from my mom and stepdad. They couldn't make it to see me walk the stage so I think that it's a guilt present." She sounds so disappointed when she answers. "Anyway, thanks for the ride stud."

She swings her leg off and dismounts working the strap to my helmet. The silence between us is now deafening and neither of us know what to say. I know that with her having a history with Jax that we can't continue on what was happening between us and try to put us both out of our misery.

"Listen Wildcat, I'm more of the fuck'em and leave'em kind of guy. I don't do relationships so I think that it would be best to call it a day for us. I can tell that you're a woman who wants a commitment and stable man in her life and I'm anything but that. My club and my ride are the only thing I'm committed to."

She nods her head but is staring blankly at me. With a shrug she hands me back my helmet.

"Well I guess if that's what you want then it was nice knowing you."

Wow, I guess that I was the only one who felt the electric shock between us. Either that or she is playing this off to not look or feel affected by my words.

I think she is going to walk to her car but instead she grabs my face with both hands and kisses the shit out of me taking me by surprise. I gasp at her boldness and it's enough for her to slip her tongue down my throat. After being stunned my brain finally catches up and I grab for her hips and bring her body closer to me. Just as I'm about to pick her up to straddle me on my bike she pulls back.

"See ya around town, Christian."

And with that she walks away from me bouncing that fine tight ass leaving me to wonder what the fuck just happened. I know that this won't be the last time we see each other but damn that girl has somehow gotten under my skin in such a short amount of time and I regret telling her that we should end it now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Your reviews are awesome! Thank you. Also, if you haven't already checked out the new writers challenge by FSoG Fanfic Obsessed called A Very Forbidden Challenge go and check it out! Give a review on your favorites._**

 ** _As always, the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter Three_**

 ** _~Anastasia~_**

 _D_ riving home from the park I can't help but replay everything that happened today. When I got up this morning for my usual morning jog I had no idea that this is how I would end my day. I'm still in shock with everything myself. If Opie hadn't been there would I have been let go so easily?

I can't believe my reaction to seeing Jax. I have never been a violent person but something in me snapped and I think six years of anger came to a head. I'm not that same little naïve girl who left here all those years ago and I never want anyone to see me that vulnerable again. Even if I have to fake it until I make!

Thinking about Christian can be dangerous to my health. God, that man lets off a dominate, bad boy, shoot you between the eyes after I fuck you senseless kind of vibe. His gray eyes alone could melt my panties into a puddle. When he pushed me up against the wall in his office I knew that it wasn't just me who felt the electricity between us. My body craves his touch for some reason and now he wants us to keep our distance. I know that he's full of shit so for now I'll play this cat and mouse until he realizes what we share.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I pull into the driveway of my mom and stepdad's house. Parking I beep my keyring to lock my car and head toward the backyard. Since I agreed to stay here for a while, mom offered me the pool house to give me some privacy.

The pool house is a one bedroom, one bath with a small kitchen and living room. There is a small study enclosed with French doors where I can work from when needed. Not that I plan to be here that long. It's still bigger than my apartment at MIT so there is no complaining there.

Taking my key I unlock my door and lock it back once I've closed it. The one condition with living here was that I got to change the locks on the pool house to secure my privacy. Mom assured me that it would be arranged and that no one would enter unless I invited them. Of course they have a maid to clean their house but I refused the service. It's not like this place would take hours to straighten so I decided I could manage all on my own.

Mom and I are still working out our relationship that was destroyed years ago. We have just started speaking to each other two years ago and she thinks me coming here is a sign that I have totally forgiven her for what she has done. Dad thinks that I should forgive but not forget, but it doesn't seem to be that easy. Every time I see her and my stepdad it brings it all back and then I want to lash out for what they did.

Seven years ago when I was fifteen years old, my mom started having an affair with Stephen Morton while still married to my father Ray Steele. They had been married for sixteen years and dad thought everything was still going strong. He had come home from a business trip early to tell us that he had gotten a promotion and that if we wanted we could move to Seattle. I was still at school when he arrived but walking in the house I knew that something was off. Yelling was coming from upstairs and then as I was debating going up to check it out I saw a man coming down shirt half off and shoes in hand running to get out of there like there was a fire. Confused as for why a half-naked man was in our house I walked up the stairs to the sounds of them still yelling. Reaching for my parents' bedroom I watch as my dad and mom tear each other a part playing the blame game on how my mother is not happy with dad and that she needed more. The kicker was that 'she still loved him but wasn't IN love with him anymore.'

They finally noticed that I was standing in the doorway and my dad looked so tired and exhausted. Mom had yet to get dressed from her soiree with that man and was only using a sheet to cover herself. Mom tried to play it off as a little tiff because she thought I didn't see a man come barreling down the stairs earlier but I knew. I knew what she had done.

Turning on my heels I burst down the stairs and out of the house. I ran for what felt like hours before coming to the lake. I sat on the wooden bridge and cried my eyes out. How could mom do this to dad? If you love someone how can you treat and make them feel this way?

Hearing voices off in the distance I watched two guys approach on motorcycles that looked two bolts away from being scrap at the junkyard. They stopped and as calmly as possible tried to engage in conversation with me. I guess they thought I was going to jump or something. I'm sure the swollen look from crying didn't help matters but their voice was smooth and the blonde-haired guy did most of the talking.

"You don't want to do whatever it is you're thinking about doing." Blondie urged.

I burst out laughing at the thought. Even if I wanted to jump there is no way that any damage would've happened, it's only twenty feet down. They both came and sat next to me and I learned their names: Jax and Opie. They were seventeen and about to graduate High School. We live in a small town so I should know them but I don't. Being a Sophomore and computer geek limited my friends. We became fast friends after that day and then before even realizing it Jax and I become more.

Fast forward one year, dad moved to Seattle and divorced mom three months after getting caught. The ink on the divorce wasn't even dried when she and Stephen Morton had a big lavish wedding in front of the entire town. I refused to go and spent the day with Jax and Opie down by the lake. I hated my mom for sending my dad away and I hated Stephen even more for being involved.

Jax and Opie were my saviors at the time. I would sneak out most nights with a bag and stay at their tiny apartment. Mom never noticed or just didn't care at the time. I was sixteen and Jax and I had been together for a year. He was patient with me and never pressured me to do anything that I didn't want to. We had fooled around, a lot, but hadn't done the deed yet. We had such grand plans of getting out of this town and not looking back but one night changed all that. I moved to Seattle about two months later to live with dad and never looked back.

Standing under the scolding water I cleanse all thoughts of the past. I've learned over the years that you can't change the past, you can only learn from your mistakes and move forward. The hard part is not repeating the same mistakes.

I throw on some pajamas that are white with blue plaid and a white chemise and head to my study area. I need to finish up some work I have been putting off since I came here a week ago. Graduating computer science at MIT I have found that hacking is my calling. Of course, I was awesome before college but now I can manage to crack into any system I want, which is how I make a good dime and not have to punch a clock every day.

Logging in I check my inbox to see if I have any outstanding emails from new clients. I'm known as 'The Ghost' on the internet and am in demand when something big happens. My Junior year at MIT the government contacted me through the web and had me hack a foreign nation to gather intel. Three days later Uncle Sam deposited a cool half mil in my offshore account and we called it a day. Lately I have been doing some medial work but it has given me a chance to settle here in Fallon City.

Coming back to this place was never on my radar after I had left. I had planned on going home to Seattle but dad had just married Claire who he had been dating for three years and I didn't want to interrupt their 'honeymoon' stage by being in the way. I know that I have enough money to buy my own place but I was hoping to save that for my retirement. Coming here was a last-minute decision and after running into to Jax earlier makes me regret coming at all. I thought that I was over been mad at him for what he had done but I guess some wounds never heal completely. Don't get me wrong I have not an ounce of feelings for the guy but the thought of someone I trusted betraying like he did still twists a knot in my stomach. Dad says it's because I'm just a loyal person to a fault and that when it's not reciprocated it makes it feel a million time worse.

Checking the twenty-five emails, I find most of them to be small jobs that can be done within an hour or so, so I prioritize them and then move on to the big money ones. Finding three that will set me up for the next year or so I open the first one. Most of the time it's large companies wanting me to hack a competitor's system to gain the upper hand. Which is completely and morally wrong but why waste such great talent, right? Besides, if I wasn't doing it then someone else would be.

Being a night owl I work through most early mornings and sleep during the day after my morning runs. So when my alarm croaks at 5:45am I save my encrypted files and go in search for my running gear. I split my six miles into running three in the morning and three at night. It also helps me sleep better after a long night of sitting on my ass in front of a computer screen.

Lacing up my Nike's I walk by the mirror to make sure nothing is hanging out or all the right parts are covered. I'm in long black tight fitting running pants that hug my body, a black sports bra with a loose teal soft razorback shirt and matching teal shoes. One thing I did learn in college was how to dress. My roommate was some fashion expert and got a new wardrobe every season. She taught me how to dress for every occasion. Being stuck with a computer geek she thought I was her blank canvas our four years of college. I was resistant at first but quickly found out that she didn't take no for an answer easily.

Walking out to my car I see the lights on in the main house and know that someone must be up. My mom is a trophy wife now, being the wife of the Mayor of Fallon City has her doing a lot of social gatherings and such. Stephen was elected three years ago and is said to be making so changes around the town that everyone loves. It all looks the same to me, except there is a motorcycle club now, so what do I know. As I unlock my car I hear a throat being cleared.

"Morning Ana!" I turn to see who it could be.

"Morning Stephen." I say in return and continue to the car.

"You know if you want to work out we have a gym in the house that you can use."

"Yeah, I know but I prefer the fresh air and the scenery."

"Okay, have a good day. Oh, I know that your mother is planning some early dinner thing tonight at The Slanted Porch around six."

Great, just what I needed. Socializing with the elite of the town.

"Thanks Stephen, I'll ask her when I get back." I mutter. I really want to roll my eyes but refrain.

"Sure, honey. See you tonight." He says and then hops into his truck and pulls out of the driveway.

Getting into the car I drive to Pioneer Park this morning to change up my routine. I try to alternate starting different Parks in Fallon so that I don't get bored with the same path. Placing my earbuds in, I secure my keys and phone in the back pocket of my pants and start my run. I found that after moving to Seattle with my dad that running really helped clear my thoughts and pushing myself was a way to release stress and frustration.

Getting into my rhythm and Katy Perry's Dark Horse playing in my ears I feel good and zone out the world. It isn't until the halfway mark where I turn around that I notice a motorcycle following me. What in the hell? Slowing my pace to an almost stop forces the motorcycle to stop as well.

"What in the hell? Are you stalking me now?" I say a little mad that my stride was interrupted by this man.

"Wildcat, I was just out for my morning ride when I spotted you. No need to call the police." Christian says with a smirk on his face.

"Riiight." I sarcastically say.

"Are you running back to Laura Mills Park?"

"No, I'm at Pioneer Park this morning. Why so you can stalk me again?"

"Just wondering where I need to avoid." He shrugs with a devious smile. "What are you doing later today?"

"I thought you claimed we should call it a day and steer clear of each other." I throw his words back at him.

"Maybe so, but we both know that you will have a hard time staying away from a stud like me."

His statement makes me giggle. Seems to me that he is the one having the hard time.

"Is that so?"

"Well, I'm just trying to find a compromise since I don't want to have to involve the police in you stalking me around town."

I love that this intimidating tattooed man who sits at six foot three with brown hair mixed with cooper flecks and a two-day old stubble with muscles that could crush bones with the flick of his wrist, is joking with me on the side of a road at 6:30am in the morning. He is like the escape that I've been needing in my life.

"Want to get some coffee down at the diner?"

"Sorry but I need to get back and hit the bed since I haven't slept yet." I answer. "Maybe another morning that you stalk me." I wink.

"You haven't slept yet?"

I shake my head, "No, I was working all night. I'm a bit of a night owl."

"What do you do for work that would keep you up all night?"

"Oh, you know a little of this and that."

"That's a very vague answer, Wildcat."

"Well, a girl can't reveal everything about herself in one meeting now can see, stud." I toss back which makes him chuckle.

"You are one interesting and refreshing woman, Anastasia."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Christian." I smile back. "I need to get going if I plan on getting any significant amount of sleep or else the monster comes out of me." I joke but am half serious. If I don't get at least six hours I become a completely different person. Grumpy Cat has nothing on me. "My mom has this thing that I have to attend tonight and if I don't come presentable then she'll disown me. See around stud." I lean in and get the manliest and leather smell from him and it's intoxicating. Placing a small peck on his stubble I make sure not to linger too long.

Turning I replace my earbuds and take off towards Pioneer Park. The entire time I can't help but think about Christian and the way we banter back and forth. I think that we could really be great friends if he would allow it. I know that Jax being an ex is a bit of a complication but I don't see how that has to affect the two of us. Jax and I have been over for years and are never going down that path again.

Getting back to the house I'm exhausted and can't even bring myself to shower so I make sure the blackout curtains are in place and then throw myself under the covers and fall into a peaceful sleep dreaming of silver eyes and Harley's.

 **~Christian~**

 _G_ etting back to the clubhouse after my encounter with Anastasia this morning has put me in a better mood. I wasn't looking for her when I went for my ride this morning but I sure as shit spotted her running down the street when I was heading back in. Not being able to help myself I slowed my pace and tried to keep my distance but when she turned she caught me red-handed. Fuck, this girl is messing with my perfectly scripted life. I can't even get a stress relief without her ruining it.

Last night after dropping her off I went looking for Jax to have a chat about the situation with him and Anastasia but found him sloppy drunk trying to fuck one of the club girls by the pool table. Opie was at the bar chasing back a beer so I went to him for some answers not wanting to interrupt a man and his pussy.

"Hey Opie, is he going to be alright?" I point over at Jax and Candy.

"Yeah, I think seeing her in the flesh tonight is going to bring up some old wounds but I think he will be fine."

"What happened with them?" I ask.

"It's not really my story to tell." He finishes off the rest of his beer and waves for the Prospect behind the bar to get him another one. "They were together for a year and then one night Jax and Ana had a fight. I left to give them some space to work it out. Hours later I came back and there were empty liquor bottles everywhere. I heard noises coming from his room so I figured they made up but the next morning yelling ensued again but the female voice wasn't Ana's. I got dressed and walked out to the living room and saw Wendy there with no clothes on looking like she was suffering from the worst hangover ever. Jax came out in only his boxers looking just as bad as she did. He was yelling and screaming for her to leave and that last night was a mistake. She tried to argue that he was begging her for it and saying how much he wanted her. None of us even noticed that the front door was open and Ana was standing there with a bag of breakfast in her hand. I still remember the look on her face." He shakes his head as if to rid the memory. "I don't think that I will ever forget it. I knew then that there was no way for them to work it out. She had been a virgin and he was letting her set the pace."

"Holy shit." I say.

"Wendy had been trying to snag Jax for years. She was a few years older than us but still hung around the same people we did. He had always steered clear and never even attempted to give her any inkling that he was interested in her but she still tried every chance she got."

"Anyways, Ana left and refused to see him for weeks. He finally gave her some space and then Wendy showed up with some sonogram saying she was pregnant with his kid. She had her catty bitches going around town saying how her and Jax were together now and made sure to rub it in to Ana how she had slept with him. Ana became a recluse and stayed away and locked in her house for those weeks. I got home one night after work and saw Ana's car parked outside our apartment and thought that meant they could work things out but that was when Wendy showed up with the sonogram and tore any chance for them away."

"Wow, that's a tough pill to swallow." I say.

"Yeah, we found out that Ana left the next day to go and live with her dad in Seattle. She changed her phone number and her mother refused to give Jax the address or new number. Months past and it finally set in that she wasn't coming back and after being drunk 98% of the time, Wendy had convinced him to marry her for the baby. Only to fake a miscarriage later on. Jax was a different person when Ana left, he shut off the soft side to him and is who you see now." Opie finishes another beer and motions for another. I take two shots of whiskey and feel them burn on the way down.

"Why did he stay with that bitch after finding out what she did and then have a kid with that psycho?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Trust me, Abel was not planned and I know that Jax didn't want any kids if he couldn't have them with Ana. I think that he thought he deserve to be miserable after what he had done. That he deserved to be stuck with that bitch after destroying the love of his life."

"I can't imagine losing something like that over a conniving bitch." I murmur more to myself.

I had only been with Anastasia for an hour and I was already hooked on her. _Really Grey! Get a grip you pussy._

"Yeah well, everyone who meets Ana falls in love with her. She just has that type of personality that draws people to her. Although, she seems a little more feisty than she did six years ago." He chuckles taking another swig of beer.

"She is definitely something." I say thinking about that kiss she blindsided me with not even an hour ago. Christ, I'm getting hard all over again.

Shaking my head I need to clear my thoughts of an untouchable woman and relief my cock and quick. I scan the room looking for someone to fit that bill and see Tess at the end of the bar talking with a few of the other girls here tonight. I motion with my head and she starts making her way over. I pat Opie on the shoulder and make my way down the hall and to my room knowing that Tess is following.

Opening my room I enter and then close it once she is in, locking it behind us.

"On your knees." I command.

The one thing about club whores is that they are always willing to please any of the members of the MC. There are a few who are clingy but for the most part they are here to serve and please.

Tess is a nice-looking woman with sandy blonde hair and a nice rack, she has been here for about four months with us and she seems to understand that this isn't going anywhere. I've had her service me a few times and wasn't disappointed.

Doing as I said she is on her knees grabbing for my belt to release me. Once she has my rock-hard cock out she wastes no time in getting to work by using her mouth. I'm a little disappointed that she can't take all of me in but I push past it. For a moment I wonder if my Wildcat has a gag reflex. Shit, were did that come from. Trying to rid any of those thoughts I push my fingers through her hair and grab a handful to control the movements and push her further down on me. Images of Anastasia on her knees blowing me pop into my mind and I groan from deep in my chest. I hear a moan and open my eyes to look down and see Tess working my cock but all I can think about is that brunette blue eyed goddess who had her tongue shoved down my throat earlier. Tess looks up at me with her hazel eyes and it completely deflates me. Never have I had a problem getting off with a club girl before. Shit! What is Anastasia doing to me?

Pulling Tess off my dick I sit on the edge of the bed. I know that she must think that she did something wrong because she scoots closer and tries again to blow me but I'm done for the night. With images of Anastasia in my head there is no way I'll be able to come with anyone but her. Fuck! This woman is messing with my head. Both of them!

"This isn't working Tess. Leave." I say not looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Grey I can do other things if you want." She attempts to straddle me but I place her at arm's length.

"It's not you. I've just got a lot on my mind right now." I try to ease the blow. Yes, I'm an asshole but I'm trying here.

She nods and then slowly walks over to the door, I guess she is hoping that I'll change my mind.

"It's that brunette isn't it. The one from earlier tonight." She says opening the door. It's not in a malice or jealous tone just a curious one. I make eye contact and stare at her. There is no way I'm confiding in a club whore with my problems.

I think she gets the picture and leaves closing the door behind her.

Looking down at my flaccid dick, I wonder if Anastasia has ruined me from all other women and we haven't even gone past kissing.

"We are in big trouble, aren't we?"

I got up from the bed, locked my door and headed to the shower. I need to wipe off any trace of Tess from my body and come up with a game plan on how I need to approach this Anastasia situation without it dividing my club or having the VP go postal. If there is one thing for sure it's that I'm not going to be able to leave her alone.

 _W_ alking in to the clubhouse after parking my ride I sit at the empty bar and wait for the Prospects to bring me some coffee and breakfast. After my encounter with Anastasia just moments ago on her run I can still feel the tingle from her kiss on my cheek. After things went south last night with Tess my dick is back to solid ground from seeing her this morning. As I'm finishing up I see Jax coming down the hall towards the bar. He looks like he had a rough night with Candy. I grab two hot coffees and walk to him.

"Let's go have a chat in my office." I say not giving him a chance to argue.

A/N: Tell me your thoughts? I know some are going to freak about Christian and Tess but remember he and Ana aren't together yet. This is how most MC are in real life and club girls are a part of that.

Also, I have a Pinterest page for this story so check it out to get a better idea about the chapter!

pinterest dot com / ladymav 99896 (remove the spaces and the 'dot' to a period)

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter_** ** _Four_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

 _W_ e walk in and he closes the door behind him and then sinks down in the chair across from me.

"Where is your head at right now Jax?" I ask. We need all our brothers thinking straight when we are at war. One mistake could cause a brother his life or the life who rides next to him.

"I was fine until last night. Christ, talk about your past biting you in the ass. Did you see how hot she is? Fuck, I screwed up! That is who I should be going home to every night and not a different club whore. Candy couldn't even take the edge off last night."

"Is Anastasia going to be a problem for this club, Jax?"

"What? No, of course not. She is the sweetest, kindest, most lovable person on this planet. Well, except to me, that is."

"Is there any way the two of you could work this out?" I have to ask for my own selfish reasons.

I watch him slump his shoulders and lean forward with his elbows on his knees. After a few moments he finally answers.

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that night. And you want to know the worst part about all of this? I never even slept with Wendy that first night after Ana and I got into that fight and I got drunk. Wendy let it slip one night a few months ago and that was the final nail in the coffin for me to start the divorce. I should have done it sooner but was too much of a coward to be alone to follow through with it sooner."

Well, shit, that might make Anastasia change her mind if she knew that he didn't really cheat on her from the beginning.

"You should tell her that Jax. She has a right to know what that bitch did."

"I want to but you saw her last night, she won't even let me within ten feet of her."

"Emotions were running high last night and she had just been taken off the street by the Prospects, so I'm sure she wasn't in the right frame of mind." I try to ease into it.

"Maybe."

"Are you going to be okay seeing her around town with another guy? I can't have my VP going all cowboy on us if she moves on." Christ, why can't I just say what I need to say. _That's right because I'm acting like a pussy! When did I grow a vagina?_

He huffs out and leans back in the chair.

"She hasn't been mine in six years, I'm sure she has moved on by now. Plus, with her stepdad being…" He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at our MC logo behind me.

The door blows open and Bear barges in.

"Prez, we got a problem. Safehouse out by Carson Lake is up in smoke along with our coke shipment from two days ago."

"Jesus Christ! Call the brothers, let's ride in fifteen." I say standing.

Bear walks out leaving us alone once again.

"Are we good here?" Jax asks.

"Yeah. Let's go, make sure to pack some extra heat in case it's an ambush."

"Got it."

I walk over to my safe and pull out my knife and place it in my boot. Then I pull out my 9mm and put it in the back of my waistband. I already have my regular guns holstered under my cut, I only take those off when I sleep at night. I have a feeling this is Viper related and payback for burning their warehouse down in Reno.

We mount on our rides and head out to the safehouse. Bear our Road Captain is in front with me then Jax and Ace are behind us. Dash, Stone, Hunter, Opie and Luke are all in formation behind them. Once we hit 95 we gun it towards the lake. What normally takes around thirty minutes to drive only takes us fifteen. Weaving up the dirt road you can't miss the smoke from the distance.

Ace already called ahead to have someone we know put the fire out and keep it quiet. No reason to alert the police of our safehouse with over fifty pounds of drugs inside. Approaching the site the crew is already there putting the last of the fire out. The house is a total loss and nothing that was inside would be salvageable.

Jax and Ace are speaking with the cleanup crew settling up and pass some money around for their discretion.

"This reeks of Viper MC." Bear says coming up to my bike after I just finished a call with Garrison asking for our boys back by tomorrow due to this latest attack. He agreed and implied he could spare a few men once his brothers were done down there.

"I hear ya on that, brother." I say in agreeance.

 ** _~Anastasia~_**

 _B_ eing woke up before your alarm would put anyone in a foul mood, especially when you still had ten more minutes. Ugh! This is why I never liked living under the same roof as my mother. Once she's up then the entire house needs to be up along with her. I already had this conversation with her on the phone this morning before I drifted to sleep and she just couldn't let me be.

Getting up I shower and lotion my entire body to smell of cherry blooms. Going into my closet I find a short sleeved plum dress that hits above the knees and pair it with nude heels that will break my neck if I fall, along with black earrings and a black clutch. Sexy but classy, I think. Checking the time I put on some light makeup and curl my hair to give it the beachy wave look. Slipping on some lip gloss and I'm out the door.

Pulling my Lexus up to The Slanted Porch, it looks like it used to be an actually home but was turned into a restaurant. I carefully get out of my car not to show anyone my goods and walk into the place. I'm met right away by the nice little hostess who looks to still be in high school.

"Hello, welcome to The Slanted Porch. How many are in your party?" The little hostess whose name tag says Charlie.

I look around the place hoping to see my mother but don't the place is pretty dead at the moment, being a little early for the dinner crowd.

"I'm not sure, I'm waiting for my mother, Carla Morton." I say as an explanation.

"Oh, yes! Well, your party is already here. Follow me please." Charlie says and quickly moves to the opposite side of the restaurant where there are only three tables available.

One is being occupied by a guy in his late twenties early thirties, if I had to guess. When Charlie passes up the empty table and stands next to the guy I gulp. She did not do this to me! I'm going to murder her in her sleep!

I must have spaced out because the guy, who looks as though he just walked off a runway, is now standing looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm guessing you didn't know this was a date, did you?" The guy asks holding his hand out for me to take. "I'm Ethan. Ethan Kavanagh."

Finally, getting my bearings and my good manners back I slip my hand into his and say, "Anastasia Steele."

We both sit down at the two-person table and Charlie takes our drink order.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I had no idea that Carla and my mother would blindside you. Your mother has been raving about you for years and when you finally came to visit, my mother thought that it would be an excellent idea for us to meet." Ethan says as an apology. He has a sweet smile and the wider it gets the more his dimples show.

"It's fine. I should've known she was up to something when she mentioned she would drive herself. She never drives anywhere in the evenings by herself."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the mysterious Anastasia Steele." Ethan gives me an award-winning smile. Yep, loving the dimples.

Ethan is very handsome in a surfer, pretty boy way. Blonde hair and blue eyes, perfect teeth, and very muscular build. I could definitely see us making beautiful babies! I giggle internally. My roommate use to say that if you don't see yourself making beautiful babies with your date then excuse yourself to the bathroom and find the nearest exit.

"I hear that you just graduated from MIT. What are your plans now that you're done with school?" Ethan asks after we place our food order.

We fall into conversation easily and I have to say I'm having a great time talking with him. Ethan only has a few months left of his residency at the hospital and then he will be hired on as a full time general surgeon. He has crazy hours right now but everything should slow down in about two months. He has a sister my age who is married and a niece who is two years old. The way he speaks about little Ava is really quite adorable. I love kids and can see myself one day having a few.

When the check comes he quickly pays and that is when I see that we have just spent over two hours talking. The restaurant is filling up with the dinner crowd.

"Would you like to go for a walk to burn some of that chocolate cake off?" He asks.

"Sure, but not too far these heels are killer." I giggle and he offers his arm for me to loop it through.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you're here with a doctor then." He winks and we walk out onto the sidewalk.

I have yet to get that electric shock that I received from Christian but since he made it clear that he is only about a fuck and duck, I don't see any reason why I should feel treacherous for being wined and dined by a good-looking guy who seems truly interested in me.

Walking down the main street we talk more about his family moving here right after I moved to live with dad in Seattle. He was in college getting his undergraduate at Yale and then went to Harvard Medical School. He never wanted the life of a big city doctor and wanted to make more of an impact on the smaller towns which is why he is back here.

I tell him about my love of car racing, which I've never told anyone other than my roommate before and find that it's so easy to open up to him. I tell him all about my love of cooking and trying new things, which he also enjoys, and my love of the beach. The sand in my toes and the wind blowing through my hair.

As we start back towards my car I hear the rumbles of the engines before I can see them. Coming down the main drag I notice Christian right away. And before I can stop myself I put my arm out and wave in their direction. I see a slight nod but can't tell if it was me he was acknowledging of due to the sunglasses they are all sporting. As they pass I turn my attention back to Ethan who is now staring at me.

"Do you know them?" He asks and I'm not sure about the tone in his voice. Is he annoyed, or curious or was it distaste?

"Them? Oh, well I met some of them yesterday evening when I slipped away for a run. Also, my ex from six years ago is apparently a part of it. I found that out last night as well."

The rumbles haven't died down at all and as we are about to cross the street, a line of motorcycles block our attempt. What the hell? Getting off their bikes some light up to smoke while others check their phones but it's the three massive bodies coming from the front of the line that have me concerned. They are dressed in their cuts with white shirts and jeans with their riding boots on.

"Well, this is just great." I hear Ethan say under his breath.

"What's going on here?" Christian says in a calm and smooth tone.

"Nothing that concerns you or your people." I say in a snarky way.

"That dress doesn't say nothing to me, Anastasia." Christian says to me and his eyes are cold as stone staring a hole through me as he takes off his glasses. Why does he care? He's the one who doesn't want this to happen. Ugh, men!

I notice that Jax hasn't uttered anything but is watching my every move. I really need to put us both out of our misery and talk this out so that we both can move forward but my inner bitch wants him to suffer like I did all those years ago.

Turning back to Christian I try to nail this home.

"Christian, you're acting like a jealous boyfriend right now and I know that you don't do relationships, so what are you doing right now." I move closer to Ethan and puts an arm around my waist.

"Wildcat, you're playing with fire right now and I just want you to be careful who you let close to you. This guy isn't as great as he seems. Right Ethan?"

"Look, I know that my family isn't very accepting of the marriage of Kate and Elliot but Kate and I are making amends. We have been hanging out more and she leaves Ava with me to babysit sometimes. My parents are a different story, though." Ethan tries to explain himself.

"What I think, is that your family turned up their nose to my family instead of getting to know us and threw Katherine out on her ass when she didn't conform to your parents demand and leave Elliot. I just don't want Anastasia to get sucked into that world."

Ugh! Why does he care?!

"Well, thank you for your warning or whatever it is you think you are doing here. But I'm a big girl and can handle myself just fine." It takes all my willpower not to stomp my foot. Jax and Opie both grin knowing that I'm seconds away from doing it, too. "And you two, wipe those smiles off those faces." I point to them but can't help the smile that is creeping threw my forced frown.

Opie is the first to move and he swings down and picks me right up off the ground twirling me around. I'm pretty sure everyone just saw my ass.

"Boy, have I missed you Banana!" Opie says and then kisses my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah and don't call me that. You know I hate it!" He chuckles and places me back down.

They start to walk away but before they do Christian tugs me away from Ethan and leans down to my ear.

"See you soon Wildcat and next time I would pick something other than hot pink for a thong." And then he walks away.

Jax is right behind him. _It's now or never Ana._

"Jax!" I yell making him stop in his tracks. I walk over to him which I can see he's bracing himself thinking that I'm going to slap him again. "I thought that maybe we could talk and clear the air. I mean it's been six years and we're both adults now. I have a feeling that we are going to be bumping into each other a lot so I think that maybe we should talk and then hopefully move on. I'm not saying that we'll be best friends or anything but at least we can try to find a way to be civil."

I can see his face light up and he takes a step to me like he might hug me and I step back on reflex. I am nowhere near ready for his touch even if it's innocent. His face falls a bit but he recovers quickly.

"I would love that Ana. Thank you. Can you come by tomorrow at the clubhouse?" He asks.

Thinking of what I have to do which is finish the leftover jobs that are in my inbox and then Thursday I have to get ready for an underground race that I found out about last week.

"I can come by on Friday and that's the earliest I can make it. I have some stuff to do but Friday works for me if you are available."

"I'll make it work, Ana." Jax says and I know he will.

"Okay does after lunch work maybe around four?"

He nods and then walks to his bike. I stand there and watch as they mount and catch Christian giving me an appreciative nod. I smile and wink, which gets me a panty dropping smile, and then puts on his helmet and glasses. They push off the curb one at a time and fall in line down the main drag again with their brake lights getting smaller and smaller.

I feel a hand on my upper arm and turn to see Ethan waiting patiently for me.

"Thank you for putting up with…all that" I gesture toward the road they now have vacated.

"It's okay Ana if you aren't ready for a relationship right now. I understand." He looks a little sad when he says this.

"Oh, no you misunderstand me. That talk with Jax is about closure on something that happened six years ago. We aren't together in any way shape or form."

"And Christian?"

"Well, we kissed last night but he alluded that he doesn't do relationship only the fuck and duck kind, so I guess that puts us in the friends only category." I shrug because I don't know where we are. He was acting like a jealous man earlier and it confuses the hell out of me.

So until he can do relationship and offer me what I want and need then I plan on living my life to the fullest with no regrets. He isn't the only fish in the sea even if he makes my skin buzz with electricity and lights my panties on fire when he's around.

"That's excellent to hear Ana because I have had a wonderful night with you and hope that we can do it again real soon." Ethan states as we continue to walk to my car. "I would love for you to meet Kate. I know that the two of you would hit it off right away. Not to mention Ava would love to have another girl around."

"That sounds like fun." I say as we reach my car. "Thanks again for an enjoyable and relaxing blind date, Ethan." I giggle and we exchange numbers.

"Well, thanks for not being some weirdo who eats their hair." He jokes about one of his blind dates that his mother set him up with in the past.

We both have a great laugh and then Ethan makes his move by leaning in and kissing me. I feel his tongue at the seam of my mouth and open, granting him access. Making out on Main Street is bound to get back to our mothers and I hope they are happy for this little set up. He places a hand on my hip and pulls me closer. The kiss is amazing and we break a part to catch our breath. I give him one more peck on his soft lips before stepping away.

"Thank you for tonight, Ethan."

"My pleasure Anastasia."

He opens my door for me and closes it when I'm secured in. On the drive back to the house I can't help but think that the next few days are going to be so busy and draining.

Walking into the front door to the pool house I send a text to mom letting her know that was very sneaky but that I'm glad it worked out or I would be beating her door down and strangling her.

I change into some comfy pajamas and head for my study to get some work done. Opening a new email I see that they are offering me a boatload of money to hack into a system. The money is enough to cover me and my expensive hobby for the next two years. Being overly curious I click on the file and it opens, I scan the top part wondering who they are trying to hack and when I'm halfway down I see who they're needing to be hacked.

The Rough Riders MC

Well, shit! This just got a little more complicated.

A/N: Let me know what you think. The Pinterest page is updated! www dot Pinterest dot com / ladymav99896


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Five_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

 _L_ eaving Anastasia there with that fucker doesn't sit with me and it's taking everything for me not to turn my ride around pick her up caveman style and put her on the back of my bike and speed away. If I didn't have to deal with all this shit with the Vipers MC then that is exactly what I would be doing right now.

She looked fine as hell in that dress and then when I got a peek of her hot pink thong when Opie twirled her around, man I thought about taking her right then. Walking back to my ride was a difficult task. Anytime she is around I'm a walking hard on.

I'll let her have her fun tonight but tomorrow when she goes for her run, I plan on laying down the law about her seeing that fucker or any fucker for that matter.

I was surprised when she told Jax that they needed to talk and clear the air. I could tell she was sincere about moving forward with their lives and moving away from the past. That's an entirely other matter that I need to address with him. She and I have this pull to each other and I know that others probably see and feel it too.

Pulling into the compound we line our rides up and dismount. I know that everyone is ready to unwind for the night but we need to be watchful. Those fuckers are just waiting for us to look the other way to strike at us.

"Church, tomorrow at noon!" I yell before anyone gets to the doors of the clubhouse. They all nod and then make their way into the building.

"Everything okay, Prez?" Bear comes over and lights a cigarette.

I gave up smoking two years ago and there are some days when I wish that I didn't. Today was one of those days. My grandfather who I loved and adored died from lung cancer four years ago after smoking a packet a day since he was thirteen years old. It was such a terrible way that he departed this world that once I finally got my head out of my ass I quit cold turkey and haven't glanced back. I still have a few cravings but nothing that would make me ruin the two years that I've built.

"Yeah, brother. I'm good."

"I saw that look in your eye when we flipped a bitch and stopped for that woman back there."

Bear is slightly taller than me, and I'm standing at six two but he is as broad as a barn. He's covered in tattoos and has a long unkempt beard. When he is mad everyone should run and hide. He is the meanest motherfucker I have ever come into contact in my twenty-nine years of living. He doesn't mind telling you what he thinks straight up, whether you want to hear it or not.

"Bear, say what you want to say already."

"I just want to say that make sure Jax is on board before you go and announce her as your Old Lady, is all. Family first, brother."

Old Lady? Is that what I want with Anastasia? To be tied down with one woman?

"I hear ya, Bear. There is nothing going on right now with Wildcat."

"Not yet but there will be soon. I saw the way you watched her with that guy. Hell everyone saw it. She's claimed, you just haven't admitted it out loud yet. Although, Dash probably thinks she's free reign."

Dash better keep his dick in his pants when Anastasia is around or he'll be peeing in a bag for the rest of his life.

"I'm working on it." I run my fingers through my unruly hair.

"You need a woman who is going to challenge you and she fits the bill to a 'T'. Trust me, you'll never be bore with that one." We both laugh and I know that he's right.

But can I bring her into this world. A world where she could be taken from me like my own mother was. By some enemy because they want to show us that they have a bigger dick? Those are the questions that keep playing through my mind when I'm by myself.

"I know what you're thinking, Prez. Tell her and let her decide if this is what she wants. Don't go making decisions for her, women hate that shit."

"When did you become so wise?"

"Let's just say that I didn't let my girl have a choice and I regret it every day." I nod letting him get this off his chest.

"She's different, you know. I haven't met anyone like her before. She doesn't give two shits that I'm the President of an MC. It's like she has this naivety to her but puts on a badass attitude for cover. Man, she is fucking with my head. Then there's the whole Jax mess."

"Just be honest with him. He's your brother, lay it out there and see where the cards lie. But let him hear it from you and not someone else."

"What if he is against it? What then? What if he wants a go for her again?" I say my biggest fear out loud. What would I do if that happened? Be miserable and watch them try again or stay away even though they have no chance in hell?

"I doubt that he is under any illusion that things will work out for them. We all saw the punch she gave him the other night."

"You saw that?"

"Everyone saw that. The chick can definitely hold her own." Bear states with a chuckle and I follow right behind with my own.

This is the first-time Bear and I have ever had this kind of talk. Yeah, sure we discuss things but nothing this deep.

We make our way into the clubhouse and the night is in full swing. The whores are doing their thing being half naked and rubbing up on the guys. The Prospects are behind the bar serving shots and beer. I go and sit down on a barstool and get my preferred beer immediately. Tossing half back in gulp I welcome the cool liquid as it makes its way down my throat. A hand on my shoulder alerts me and I turn to see who it could be.

"Need someone to help with the stress tonight, Grey?" Tess says as she glides her hand from my shoulder to the back of my neck hooking her arm around me.

Taking my free hand, I shove her hand off me like it's the plague.

"Don't ever touch a member unless asked!" I snapped. Tess looks affronted but it doesn't reach her eyes. Something is up with this bitch. "Go find someone else and don't bother me again." I turn my back to her and start to drink the rest of my beer.

I hear her huff out and then stomps off away from me. The only stomping I care about is from that little wildcat from earlier tonight. I know she was seconds away from doing it and it was amusing to watch her hold it back. Damn, that girl has ruined me for any other woman.

After finishing two more beers I decide to call it a night and head to my room. I need to clear my head. We have the war with the Vipers and then everything that Anastasia has thrown my way since coming into my life two days ago have me all out of sorts.

Entering my room, I lock the door and head to the shower. I need some relief and if I can't have Anastasia under me then my hand will have to do for now.

 _I_ t's now Thursday late afternoon and I haven't seen or heard from my Wildcat in two days. She hasn't been running her normal routes or she is avoiding me. Did she and that fucker hook up? Is he keeping her in bed when she should be running and bantering with me every morning? Well fuck that shit! She is mine and that little prick has another thing coming.

Reaching for my phone I make a call to the one person I know who can tell me where to look for him.

"Hello?"

"Katherine, it's Grey. Hey, I need a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

Katherine and my brother Elliott have been married for a little over three years. When he transferred down here to be closer to us from Bakers City he met her at the locale bar. She was almost nineteen at the time and they hit it off right away. Next thing we know he gets put into prison for three years and they decide to get married a few months before he had to report to start his time. Their conjugal visits must pay off because they have a two-year-old little girl, who is the spitting image of Elliott. Dad and Grace have her spoilt and we all make sure they are taken care of while my brother is doing his time. Her family on the other hand has been nothing but a bunch of stuck up rich bitches that threw her and her stuff out with the trash when they learned she was dating a Rough Rider member.

Yeah, we drink and cuss and fight too but we also do a lot of good for this town. When dad came in to start the Chapter, he made sure to clean up the dealers and sellers here in the little town. We also do a lot of charity work and runs to help out the local schools and clinic. Things were starting to look up until we got a new Mayor three years ago and I think that he is the one who is trying to push us back out. Mayor Morton is a pain in our asses and every business we own in the town is scrutinized under the city and police. We get checked regularly for inspection and the health department makes a visit ever quarter or so, which is complete bullshit. But the town somehow thinks that he is the Messiah and no one has had the balls to run against him.

"Where does your brother live? I need an address." I ask.

"Grey, what has he done now? I just saw him and his new friend last night so he couldn't have gotten into that much trouble."

"New friend?"

"Yeah, she is a real pretty thing. He is completely smitten with her. They stayed pretty late last night helping put Ava to bed."

Well fuck me! He is already introducing her to family. I grit my teeth so hard I know that if I don't relax soon I will chip every one of them.

"Did you catch her name?" I seethe.

"Ana. Her name was Ana but I don't recall her last name. Why?" She asks confused.

"Nothing. Address Katherine."

"Only if you promise not to hurt him, Grey. We are finally back to normal and I need him in my life right now."

"Fine." I say exasperated.

She lists off his address and I make a mental note that he lives in the prominent area of the city. We don't venture out that much in that area because most of the city's elite who are against us being in this town live over there.

As I'm making my way out to my bike I'm stopped by Gunner and Blade.

"Hey Prez, are you coming to the race?" Blade asks.

"I hadn't planned on it, why?"

"There's new blood coming and the bets are already in the tens of thousands."

Twice a month underground racing is held outside the city limits and the winner walks away with a pretty hefty prize. The club usually makes a bet and so far, we have profited a lot with the racing. Each man who puts up some money usually walks away with several thousands in their pocket that night. It's a lot more than we make when we meet up to watch the underground fights.

"Yeah, I'm in. When are we heading out?" I know we just got paid a large amount a few days ago but you can never pad your account with too much money.

"We are leaving in twenty minutes." Blade checks his watch. "I also heard that some Vipers might be there trying to get in on the race and money."

My ears perk up a little more and I guess my visit to Ethan Fucking Kavanagh will have to wait until after the race.

"Gather the boys up and let's ride."

We make the trek to Salt Wells, a town outside of Fallon City off of Hwy 50 but also known as Lincoln Hwy. The race starts at Salt Wells and then once the racers get down south to the check point at Sand Springs Pony Express Station they turn back and race to the finish line back a Salt Wells, where it all started. It's a total of 24.2 miles' race and according to Blade the prize money should be stellar for the winner and for those who bet with them.

Each race is held at a different location every time so that the cops have a hard time finding it and stopping it from happening. We've been to a few where the cops have busted it up but we were able to flee on the bikes and not get caught.

Pulling up I can see that we are right out of the 'Fast and the Furious'. Racing cars are everywhere ready for their chance at a piece of the winning pie. We only have a few minutes before the race is underway and I picked the light gray Civic with the blonde woman who is driving. She goes by 'Ghost Princess' and from the way her ride is amped up I know that she is in the running to win. You can tell a lot from a person by the way they treat their ride and from the way hers is in top shape, she must live, eat and breath her ride. She has her full guard helmet on with the shade down blocking any view so that we couldn't see her face but something was very familiar about her. She had on tight white jeans with a black leather vest and under is a white beater and black boots. She looks exactly what you would see on the back of a Harley. Gunner gathers up our bets and heads off to place them. I'm good at reading people and if I'm right then she is going to win and this isn't her first race.

I sit back and see a few of the Vipers here along with their VP, Brock. Brock is a pussy when it comes to fighting. He always has someone else doing his bidding and it doesn't sit well with me. If you are going to wear a patch and be an officer for your club then you need to live off by example.

I watch as Brock goes over to Ghost Princess and chats her up. I almost want to vomit knowing that he is trying to hook this poor woman. His cut a lone should make people run for the hills but I watch in fascination as he leans his head back and laughs at something she says to him.

Soon, I think, he will never be laughing again once my club is done with his sorry ass and the rest of his cesspool of a club. _All in good time, Grey._

A horn blows and the cars who drew numbers start to line up at the flags. Six total cars are racing tonight and each one is made differently. All look to cost tens of thousands of dollars all decked out with the top of the line parts.

The horn blows again and the cars screech off and they are on their way. We had Dash go down and wait at the check point with some of the others to make sure that the race was fair and that no cheating is involved. When you have thousands of dollars on the line you want to make sure it's a fair bet.

We haven't always won but we've won more than lost in most of the races. The minutes' pass by and before long we hear the loud echoes of the cars coming back towards us. Everyone is waiting with baited breath as we see Ghost Princess and a lime green car leading the pack. I know that the green car belongs to one of the Vipers crew and I hope he blows a tire. The finish line is getting closer and as they race over it flashes start going off making sure to capture the true winner since it was a close race.

Slowing down and turning around the racers come back and park their rides and hop out to see who won. We all make our way over to Danny who puts all this together.

"It was a close race. The closes we've had in a while so without further ado the winner and prize money goes to…" Danny checks the video. "The gray car, Ghost Princess won by a few inches."

The crowd roars. Some in cheers, others upset for losing large amounts of money. I watch as Brock and his crew slam fists on their green car.

"Collect your money from Al and then get the hell outta here. See you next race!" Danny booms over the crowd and then hops off the car and leaves.

I watch as Gunner moves over to Al to collect our money. I knew that betting on this woman would pay off. There was just something about her. It's almost like that buzzing feeling I get around Anastasia.

Brock moves swiftly over to Ghost Princess who just claimed her prize money and is heading back over to her car. Before I know what I'm doing my legs are doing the same. I really shouldn't get involved but I can't pass up the chance to kick Brock's ass in front of his brothers.

"…listen Sweetheart, pop the hood and let me see what's underneath." Brock demands as I walk up.

"I can't help that your driver sucks at gear shifting but I won fair and square. Next time find a different driver." She says in a clip tone and moves to open her door but Brock slams it closed and backs her up against the car. Something in that voice has the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. My brothers have followed me over to the scene in front of us.

"Do you know who I am, Sweetheart? I can break you like a twig with the snap of my fingers." He places his hands on either side of her small frame, boxing her in.

I watch as she is about to knee this asshole in the dick but I know that will only bring more harm than good.

"Well, what do we have here Brock? Being a sore loser as usual." I poke at him.

"Mind your business, Grey. This has nothing to do with you. I'm just having a chat with my girl." He tries and lays claim to her.

"Is that so, darlin'?" I say to her and see a slight shake of her helmet. "Well, it seems she doesn't think so. Back off before I break one of your arms for being so close to her." I see out of the corner of my eye as the rest of the Viper crew comes over and is stand in front of us with their hands on their guns but not showing them yet. We out number them by two men but I don't want for this woman to be in the crosshairs if it comes to blows.

"You want to do this now, Grey? Where witnesses can see and nail your ass to prison like little brother. I bet he can't wait to out so that he can finally fuck a woman instead of a man." He taunts me and it works. My little brother has always been a soft spot for me.

Before I can grab his arm the woman knees him in the dick and in that moment of pain I pounce as well as my brothers do to the crew. Fists are flying, boots are kicking and men are being thrown on the ground. It isn't until the sound of sirens that we stop and evaluate our surroundings. Ghost Princess is on the hood of her car out of the way and all but one Viper member is knocked out cold.

"Prez, we gotta ride." Dash yells.

I look over to Ghost Princess, "Follow us and we'll lead you out of this."

She nods and then says, "Thank you Christian." Before moving to enter her car.

What the fuck!

I grab her wrist stopping her.

"All the way to town, do you hear me?" I growl at her.

She nods again and then I jog back over to my bike and we clear out of there before the police can reach us, leaving the Vipers there to deal with the cops.

This woman has a lot of explaining to do and she better tell me everything.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Remember all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Six_**

 **~Christian~**

 _W_ e pull up to a storage building on the outskirts of town and I wave for my brothers to go ahead back to the clubhouse to celebrate the money they won tonight. I need to have a little talk with this mysterious woman and get the answers that are owed to me.

I follow her through the gated entry and down a long row of storage doors to the end. She hooks a left and is stopped in front of the last one. She gets out and perches herself on the hood of the car. She still hasn't taken her helmet off and my fingers are itching to rip it off. I turn my bike off and approach her. I can see her fidgeting the closer I get and then when I'm a few feet away she reaches for the helmet and takes it off along with the blonde wig.

"What the fuck? I mean what in the actual fuck do you think you are doing racing cars and getting involved in stuff like that? Do you know how dangerous it is, Anastasia?" I yell and start to shake. I can't keep my anger in any more. Doesn't she know what can happen out there and being a woman for that matter.

"I…" She starts to say but I'm still not through yelling at her.

"To think of what would've happened if me and my brothers hadn't been there when Brock approached you. This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever seen."

I start to pace the length of her race car pulling at the roots of my hair. Doesn't she know what a guy like Brock and his crew would do to her? Do I think she can take care of herself? Yes. Do I think that she could take down Brock? Yes. But she was way out numbered and they would've hurt her if we hadn't been there. Vipers aren't one for taking the word 'no' lightly.

My heartrate is racing so fast it could jump out of my body right now. This woman is going to be the death of me. Shit! No other woman could get me this upset and want to fuck her all in the same breath.

"Are you done yet?" She asks in a sassy tone with her arms crossed over her chest. Shit, she looks so hot and fuckable right now. Her tits are pushed up and I can see the valley. It's making my body yearn for her and that pisses me off even more.

 _Down boy! We are trying to make a point here!_

"As I was about to say before you rudely interrupted me. I don't need a father I already have one. What I do is my own business, I'm not a little girl and I can take care of myself just fine." She starts to huff. "I've been doing this for years Christian and that asshat is not the first one to try and bully his way around me." She reaches behind her and pulls out a small gun from her waistband and sets it down on the hood of the car.

What in the fuck?

This little woman is a cross between G.I. fucking Jane and apparently part of the 'Fast and the Furious' crew mixed into one. That is it! I am definitely fucking her on the hood now! Her spanking will have to wait until later. I don't think that my dick can take much more of this before exploding in my jeans.

"Anastasia, who the fuck are you? And what else haven't you told me?" I ask and step into her space.

I see her give a sly smirk seeing her chest rise up and down quickly. I know that I'm affecting her and it makes me even harder.

"I could tell you but I'd have…"

I place my fingers over her lips stopping her from finishing that sentence.

"I wouldn't say the rest if you don't want me to toss you on the hood and rip those clothes off of you right now. I'm already on edge tonight and if you finish that sentence then there is no stopping me once I start." I push my rock hard dick into her tight white jeans letting her know just what I mean.

She thinks for a minute and then gives a slow nod.

"Christian there is a lot about me that you don't know. We've only known each other for what, five days." She's got me there. "Let me park my car in the storage and then we can talk some."

I nod and then slowly back away from her and her car but not before grabbing her gun off the hood. She walks around and lifts the door to the storage unit and then comes back, starts her car and then parks it. I see in the building that she has what looks like everything you would need to work on a car in the storage. Closing the door back she unlocks the one next to it and there is her blue Lexus. I walk in behind her checking and making sure the gun is on safety. Satisfied once I've rechecked I close the door so that we are alone and can talk privately in case someone else comes by, even though it's late at night.

"Where have you been the last two mornings, Anastasia? You haven't been out running." I state wanting to know if she and fucking Kavanagh have been shacking up.

"What is it to you Christian? You made it clear that we can't be together because you only 'fuck and duck'." She uses her fingers like quotes and it makes me laugh. Too cute.

"I know what I said but after seeing you with that fucker something has changed. Everything has changed."

"I'm not some toy that you play with for a while and then discard when you get what you want, Christian. That's not how it works with me.

This is such a hard pill to swallow. Never have I had to defend myself or actions before and it's a humbling experience.

"You're right and from now on I will show you that you're the only toy I want." I smirk but then remember she hasn't answered my questions about Ethan. "So? Where were you?" I step up to her and place my large hand on her hip and let her back go flush with the driver's side door. We are only inches apart and I can smell the lavender from her shampoo.

She blows out a breath, "If you must know I've been busy working and then last night I journeyed out with Ethan over to his sister's house to meet her and her daughter, Ava. When I got home I crawled straight to bed and didn't get up until it was time to meet up for the race."

"So you didn't spend the night over at Ethan's house?"

"No, Christian I didn't. Not that it is any of your concern." She's pushing me to my limit and forcing me to voice what I want from her.

"Wrong, Anastasia. What you do is my concern now, Wildcat. Did you let him touch you?"

She gives me a confused look and says, "What? No, I've never…"

That's all it takes is to hear the word no and I pounce on her. Taking her soft lips and forming them to mine, I feel that electric shock throughout my body and I push closer to her. She has her fingers in my hair tugging me to deepen it. I take my hand and reach down under her knee and place it around my hip and push my dick against her core. She moans as I continue to thrust my jean clad cock at her again and again. Never have I made out with a girl before, I've never been one to kiss, usually I just fuck, hard only worrying about my need and my release. Club whores have their mouths all over the MC brothers and I don't want my lips anywhere near that. But Anastasia is different and I want that with her. I want that connection that she is the only one to share it with. It just feels… right.

I move us slightly over to the left and sit her on the hood of the car. She now has both of her legs wrapped around me and I'm pushing off her vest and then her shirt is next. I feel her trying to kick her boots off and hear them fall with a thump to the concrete floor. Working the button and zipper on her jeans I have them yanked off in three seconds flat. I take a moment to stare down at the beauty in front of me. Her hair is splayed across her shoulders and looks messy and she is only in her matching gray bra and panties. I take a step towards her when she places both feet on my chest to stop me.

"You are wearing far too many clothes, Stud." She says and then reaches for me.

She helps me out of my cut, holster with my two guns and then my red shirt. Next, she unhooks my belt and jeans. She doesn't say or flinch when she sees and touches my guns so I leave it for now. I'm working off my riding boots when she drops my jeans to my ankles but doesn't make a move to remove my boxer briefs. She is eye fucking me as she takes in my naked torso, tats and abs. _Yeah, baby this is all for you!_

I unclasp and free the girls from the confines of the bra. Taking my time, I brush my fingertips across the harden pebbles of her pink nipples and then tweak them, earning another moan. Licking my lips I take one in mouth and use my hand to knead the other before laying her down slowly. I bet I can make her come this way. Switching tits, I give this one the attention as I did the other but I move my hand down to her wet pussy and lightly graze over her lace panties. Her hips buck at my touch and know that it won't take much to see her spiral out of control.

Leaving her tit, I work her panties off her legs and blow on her clit before taking my tongue and swiping it through her slick folds licking up her juices. My god she tastes divine. She bucks again trying to get her face closer to where she wants, so I place my hands under her ass and push up to me with my tongue going all in. I tongue fuck her with no mercy and it only takes less than two minutes and my two fingers pushed in her tight as fuck hotbox before she comes screaming my name in ecstasy.

I waste no time, I relieve myself of my briefs and bend down where my jeans are to retrieve a condom. Using my teeth I rip it open and sheath it over my angry cock. Getting back in place I hover over her with my dick aligned at her pretty pink pussy.

"You want this, Anastasia? You want my cock in your tight pussy?" I ask and pray that she doesn't change her mind.

"Yes, yes I want you." She is still panting and dazed from coming earlier. Thank god!

"Look at me, Wildcat." I command and she opens her blue eyes and stares back at me with a lazy smile.

That's all I needed and I thrust forward without haste and stop when I'm buried to the hilt to catch my breath. Jesus, she is tight and I lose the air in my lungs and hear her let out a whimper. Holy shit, I think she might break me. Never has my dick been engulfed by something so tight in all my years of fucking.

"Fuck Anastasia! You're so tight, are you alright?" I ask trying to calm myself and not come after the first thrust.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. You're really huge." She pants and her grip on my forearms lessens.

I wait for her to give the go ahead not wanting to tear her in two. Moments later she moves her hips and know that's the green light. I start to rock back and forth slowly with my hands at her tiny waist so that her tight wet cunt can get acclimated to my size but her vice grip is almost too much. I set a steady rhythm and lean down and capture her lips with mine, her nails start to claw at my back and I know that she is close to coming again. Knowing that I'm close I place a thumb in her mouth to suck and then place it over her hard nub and start circling it, bringing her closer. I feel her walls start to tighten even more and I know this is it.

"Come Anastasia. Come for me, now!" I half yell barely holding on by a thread.

Her body goes tense and then she screams out my name so loud that the next county heard her. That in turns sets me off and I roar out her name and come so hard I'm afraid the condom will break. Finishing I fall over onto her and rest my head between her breast trying to catch my breath while small shockwaves course through my body. I swear to god she just sucked the life out of me. In the fourteen years of having sex that was by far the best I've ever had. Feeling my come leaking out of the condom, I quickly lift off of her and pull out deposing of it in the trashcan in the corner of the storage unit. I don't think I've ever come so much before either.

I walk back over to where she is and stare at her post sex body. Her hair is now a tangled mess. Her face is flushed along with her neck and chest. Her tits have my mark on each one, her belly is still heaving trying to catch its breath. Her fully shaven pussy is glistening from her come and she…

Holy fuck!

There on her thighs and pussy is evidence of the sex we just had. I look at the base of my dick and see the same.

Blood!

Shit I hurt her. I grab my hair and her hand.

"Babe, are you okay? I didn't mean to…I didn't think that I was that rough."

She leans up on her elbow and see where I can't take my eyes off of her pussy.

"Christian, I'm perfect. It's okay, I heard that this happens." Happens?

"What do you mean, that this happens?"

"Good god, Christian, I'm sure I'm not the first virgin you fucked."

The world stops in that moment and I feel light headed.

A virgin? A fucking virgin! A virgin!

I think I might blackout. I feel my legs wobble slightly. Why didn't she say something? Not that it would have changed anything. Or would it? Shit, all I knew was that I had to have her. That gun toting sassy mouth, her sexy as fuck body in that tight little outfit, and then to know that her and Ethan didn't touch gave me a shot of adrenaline. I was like a freight train on the tracks with no breaks.

I don't know how much time I was lost in thought but when I felt her shove me I came back to reality. She was moving me to get to her clothes that I was standing on. As she quickly gathered them up she walked over to a cabinet in the back of her storage and retrieved what looks like some wet wipes and starts to clean herself up.

Wait, that's my job. Soon a sense of pride hits me in the chest to know that no other fucker has been where I've been and I feel like beating my chest and roaring. Quickly, I charge over to where she is and swipe them from her. She gives me a deadly glare and my first instinct is to cover my crotch and then to check to see if both of my guns are still in the holster.

"I got this, babe." I try and sooth the hole I dug myself into.

Begrudgingly, she allows me to clean her up since I wasn't budging.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier, it was just a shock. You seem so sexual that I thought you would have some experience." I say as I'm in a crouching position lightly dabbing up the last of her virginity. I'm almost tempted to keep this wipe and frame it for all to see.

Being this close to her hotbox and smell her arousal has me wanting another go of her tight pussy. My dick has the thought and is starting to harden again. Knowing that she just had her first time means she'll need a little while to recoup before I mark her again. Good god, that means her ass is untouched! Groaning I try to will myself from these fantasies that are stirring in my head.

"Just because I come off confident doesn't mean I whore myself out to people. I can't even believe I let you do that to me and on the hood of a car at that."

Shit, I can't believe it myself! It was fantastic but her first time should have been special and I'm feeling something that I've never felt before. Regret.

"I'm sorry. Do you regret it?" I ask. Fuck, this little slip of a woman has every damn badass biker apologizing.

"What? Why would I regret it? I thought it was amazing." She looks up at me with a beautiful smile that weaken my knees. "Unless…unless it wasn't good for you." She almost whispers that last part.

"Babe, look at me." I grab her chin and force her to raise her face to my eyes. I can see the uncertainty in them. She may put off a badass chick but I can see a vulnerable side to her. That makes me think that she really is hiding under all that big talk she displays. "I can say without a shadow of doubt that was the best sex I have ever had with someone. I just wish it was somewhere other than a dirty dusty storage building." She looks around and lets out a giggle and the tension has been lifted.

"If you're lucky then maybe next time we'll make it to an actual bed." She teases.

I take this as the perfect time to lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. Never being much of a kisser I find that I can't keep my lips off of her. We break away and I watch her grab a new wipe and gestures towards my stomach. Giving her a nod I watch with fascination as she cleans up the base of my dick of her virginity and I'm torn in the moment. A part of me wants to leave it to show that she is mine and that I am the only one to have her. But the other part loves how intimate this is for us. Never would I let one of the club whores touch me like this. Anastasia has some magical spell on me and is making me do things that I've never wanted to try before. With her hands touching me my dick that I had under control shots to life from the first feel of her soft fingers. The cool wipe should have deterred him but knowing how much I crave her touch has him bouncing up and down for more attention.

When she's done we toss the wipes in the trashcan where the condom now lies and we both move to where our clothes are on the ground. But before we can put a stitch of clothing on I pull her into a tight naked hug. She comes freely and throws her arms around my waist squeezing me just as tight. No words are needed right now and I think she knows that.

After several minutes we release and get dressed. Not wanting for this night to end I try to think of something to say that will make her stay with me. Then an idea pops into my head. Never in my twenty-nine years of living have I ever asked this and I can't wait to for her to be my first.

"Want to grab a bite to eat at the diner?"

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review and let me know. Also, I have a Pinterest page: www pinterest com/ladymav99896/


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

 ** _~Anastasia~_**

 _W_ atching his cheeks blush is adorable. I didn't think that he could get any hotter and right there proved me wrong. Hell, I probably have that same blush everywhere after what we just did. I can't believe I just gave my virginity to a tattooed biker on the hood of my car in a storage unit. It was hot as hell but probably not the most romantic of places. I still feel him between my legs and that ache is making me want to do it again. It was everything my roommate described it to be and then some. Yeah, when he first entered me it hurt like hell but after a few moments it was gone and the need for his friction was replaced.

When he went down on me I thought I was reaching the gates of Heaven. I've messed around before but nothing that brought me to the brink of passing out. Then when he entered me I thought he split me in half. I wondered how he was going to fit but damn after a moment and I adjusted to him it was like electricity was shocking me the entire time. I felt it through my whole body and when I came it was like adding gasoline to a fire pit. BOOM!

Feeling a hand on my upper arm I'm startled back from my thoughts and see Christian giving me a confused look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about when we can do it again." I blurt out but meant to stop at the word 'sorry'. _Great now I've become a bumbling idiot._

He starts to laugh and pulls me back into a bear hug and kisses the top of my head. This man is changing my life and I don't think he even knows it.

"So, you want to head out to the diner or do you want to skip it and go for round two now?" My thighs clench together at the thought of going again. Just as I'm about to grab for his belt my stomach grumbles and makes my decision for us. "Food it is then and then we can feast on dessert. Can I leave my bike in the unit and take your cage?"

"Sure, let me pull it out and then we can lock it up." I say. Reaching over I grab for my gun and place it in a draw by the trashcan and then move to open the driver's door while he opens the unit.

Once we get the vehicles situated Christian insists on driving so I let him take the lead and step out and over to the passenger side. I watch as he takes off his cut and holster and place it in the back seat and then gets in. The drive is about five minutes and Christian has yet to break our laced fingers, even when shifting gears.

Arriving at the diner Christian parked my car, grabbed his cut and holster and then came over to my side and opened the door. After putting on his cut we walked in and sat in the back in a corner booth where he could watch the door.

I thought it strange until I remembered the beat down he gave those guys at the race. It was hot to watch my man defend me. I do have to admit that I was a little worried when that guy, Brock, approached me after the race but thankful when Christian and his team showed up.

We place our orders for burgers and fries and then I sit back and watch Christian as he text some guy from the club.

"Why did you take off your cut to drive and then put it back on when we got here? Why not wear it while driving?" I ask when he pockets his phone.

"Club rules. When we aren't driving our bikes or the club van, we have to take it off even when we are in a cage." Cage? "A cage is another name for car." He answers my unspoken question.

"Oh. What happens if you forget and wear it?"

"If you get caught then the club will fine you. The fine is set pretty high to deter you."

"Wow, that's hardcore. I bet you learn quick when that much money is involved." I'm amazed by this, it's like they have their own society and laws to go by.

He chuckles and grabs for my hand across the table. It's like he can't stop touching me or that maybe I'll disappear before his eyes. I feel the same but I don't want to come off as clingy.

"Tell me about this racing business you're involved in. Help me understand why a beautiful woman wants to put herself in dangerous situations."

Here goes nothing.

"When I moved to Seattle with my dad he bought me a beat up Civic and on the weekends, we would spend our time working together to fix it up and after seven months at was running like new. He taught me how to change everything out and even how to paint a car. We really bonded over that and I learned how to appreciate that time with my dad. He wasn't always around growing up because his job had him travelling a lot." I'm so glad that I went and stayed with him. I feel like I learned a lot of valuable life lessons with him and not all materialized possessions like my mother had.

"The end of my Senior year in High School I found out about a secret race and slipped away to watch. I knew I was meant for racing after that and then the rest is history. I've won more than I've lost and made some great money in doing so. I purchased Ghost Princess my Junior year at MIT and supped her up so that she purrs better than my first two cars. She's my baby and I love the feel of adrenaline I get when pushing her limits. It's very freeing to be out on an open road knowing that any minute you could be caught."

"I feel the same about my Harley on the open road. It's so freeing, that's the only way to describe it." I nod

Our food comes and we dig in.

"So is that your job? Racing?" He asks after chewing a fry.

"No, racing is my hobby. My other job is something a little more complex than that. In fact, I need to talk business with you but I didn't want to ruin our mood now. Can we talk tomorrow after I meet up with Jax?"

Something passes over Christian's face and he closes his eyes while scrubbing his face in his hands.

"Shit, Anastasia I completely lost my mind. This is going to divide my club if I don't approach this right."

"What are you talking about, Christian?"

"Being with a brother's girl is a big no go in our club. And with him being my VP it makes it even messier."

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute. I'm not his girl and haven't been for over six years. He has no claim to me and if he says otherwise then I'll set him straight." Jax has no reason to be in this equation with me and Christian. We've been over for years and we were both kids at the time.

"Let's not worry about this right now. I don't want our post sex mood to dwindle."

"Speaking of dwindling, what are we now? Are we together or friends with benefits that see other people?"

He reaches over the table and his hand tightens around mine.

"We will not be seeing other people. Especially, that fucker Kavanagh." He says glaring a hole through me. Something tells me that Christian was the type of child that didn't share his toys well in school.

"Okay, I won't see him romantically but I would still like to keep him as a friend. Our mothers are best friends and we are constantly having to meet up. In fact, this Sunday I'm having to go so some garden brunch over at his mother's house."

"Garden brunch?" He questions and we both burst out in laughter.

"I know, I have no idea what it is."

"Anastasia, I'm not going to tell you who you can and cannot be friends with but I do ask that when I say that something or someone is not in your best interest then you listen to me."

"Sounds fair enough." I'm totally digging this compromise gig. "So, boyfriend are you taking me for dessert now or what?"

I see a mischievous smile play across his face.

"I think that dessert is exactly what we need right now."

He stands and throw some bills on the table and escorts me out of the diner and back into the car. We start down the main drag and pull off into a neighborhood like the one Ethan took me to when we visited his sister, Kate. We drive towards the end of the street and pull into a drive and he parks the car. I know that this is the same street as Kate's because I can see her house is sitting diagonal from where we are.

"Where are we Christian? Who lives here?" I ask as we sit here in the driveway.

"This is my house. I have had it since I moved here five years ago. It was a foreclosure and I've fixed it up. I don't stay here too often because I have to be at the clubhouse a lot." He is really nervous about this and I'm not sure why. "I've never brought a woman here before. I mean my stepmom, Grace, and of course my sis-in-law Katherine and niece Ava but never someone who wasn't family."

"Oh." This shocks me at his admission. Why hasn't he brought over women before?

"I know that we are just getting to know each other and we haven't had the best of starts but I wanted to give you something that I've never giving anyone else. I feel like this could be something special, that you're special to me."

If I didn't think he could be a romantic, then paint me surprise. If this isn't a romantic gesture then I don't know what else is. He is trying to share a first with me like I just shared a first with him. I lean over my console and smash my lips to his. I thread my fingers in his unruly hair and his tongue enters my mouth. We pull away only to catch our breath.

"I hope you don't have to be up early for anything in the morning." He says as he opens the front door to his home.

"Nothing until I meet with Jax around four in the afternoon."

"Good, because I have a feeling we might be up all night."

"Really, doing what? I didn't think you were the board games kind of guy." I play innocent.

He backs me up against the closed front door boxing me in. His body is flush with mine and I love the way he smells of leather and sex.

"I think you know what, but just in case let me show you."

Taking me by surprise he bends down and picks me up over his shoulder and we go down a hallway off the entry. We pass several doors and then stop. I move to see why he stopped only to be swatted on my ass.

"Stay still." He states and swats me again.

"Ouch!" I say trying to sound hurt.

We enter a bedroom and he plops me down on the bed and then covers my body with his.

"This is the way your first time should've gone."

He starts to slowly kiss my lips then my cheek and continues to make his way down to my neck. His hands are under my shirt coping a feel. I've gotten bold and slipped my hand down and I'm rubbing his jean covered dick.

"If you keep rubbing me, I'm going to come in my pants, Wildcat." He says with a heavy breath in my ear making me shiver down my spine.

I lean over and nip his ear earning me a groan. It's nice to be able to affect him the way he affects me. He moves back to my mouth and starts to push his jean covered crotch against mine. We start humping like teenagers and I feel like we are floating.

"How do you feel right now, Anastasia? Sore?" Christian asks breaking from our make out and humping session.

I think that my body would be furious at me right now if I were to stop.

"Good. Great." I quickly answer.

I move his lips back to mine and reach under his shirt to move it over his head. Pausing for a second he helps take the offending clothing off. Christian sits back on his haunches as I sit up and move towards his belt and button of his jeans. Standing, Christian toes off his riding boots and in a matter of moments he is standing there in all his beautiful glory. Although, I doubt a big badass biker would want to be called beautiful.

I take this time to really look at him. I didn't really have a chance when we were at the storage unit and now I do. His body art is remarkable on his arms and his muscular features make seem as though he works out daily. He stares back letting me take all of him and that devilish smirk never falters my eyes finally move up to his gray eyes.

He is everything your mother warns you about as far as staying away from bad boys. And he's all mine.

"Like what you see, Wildcat?"

I nod licking my lips and I see his dick twitch at my movement.

"Very much so." I say and it comes out as a pant. "Can I try something?"

I can't help but to continue to stare at his monster and I think he knows what I want.

"Yeah, come here." He moves and grabs a pillow from the top of the bed and I follow.

Tossing it on the floor in front of him I slowly make my way over to him and kneel down on the pillow. I can't believe that monster fit in me. Surely everyone can't be this size. I've done this before but nothing compares to Christian and all my nerves have surfaced and I'm back to being an insecure girl that I hate.

"It's okay to touch it Anastasia, it won't bite as long as you don't." Christian says and then runs his fingers through my hair.

I take my hand and try to wrap it around his thick dick. Starting to move up and down I watch as his abs flex with every pull I give. Hoping that I'm doing this the way he likes it, I bite on my bottom lip and concentrate on the task at hand. I feel his hand come around mine and feel him grip me a little harder around him and once I do he releases me. Watching a bead of precum come out at his tip I lean in automatically and lick it off. Hearing a deep groan from his chest I know that it's time to move on. Leaving my hand at the base I give a small kiss to the tip and then take my tongue and lick from base to tip before engulfing the monster with my mouth.

Christian moves his hands from my shoulders and tightly grips my hair at the scalp. I can tell he is trying to restrain himself and let me do all the work and move at my own pace. I love the torture but I also want to make this good. Speeding up my pace and pushing him further down my throat makes him very vocal.

"Oh yeah babe, just like that…Christ, that mouth is amazing…Shit, babe how far can you go…mmm…mmm"

He continues his praise and start to thrust his hip into me, fucking my mouth.

It doesn't take him long before he is warning me.

"Oh Babe, I'm coming. Ahh!"

I start massaging his balls and swallow him all the way down and he loses it. His seed coats my throat and he continues to thrust until every last drop has been drained from his balls. I lick him clean of his salty seed and let his flaccid dick fall from my lips and sit back on my haunches. I'm pretty proud of myself and want to reach up and give myself an internal high-five.

Christian is breathing heavily and has his hands now on his hips as if he just finished sprinting.

"Babe." He says and it's almost as if it's a warning.

"Yes?"

Leaning down he reaches under my arms pulling me up off the ground.

"I knew that little mouth of yours could do amazing things but damn, babe! I expect that with every meal! God, I'm a little light headed."

I let out a giggle and he plunges his tongue in my mouth. He pulls at my jeans and then my shirt and I'm stark naked. Christian tosses me back on the bed and crawls up my thighs.

"My turn to return the favor, Wildcat."

And he does just that. Thank god he only had two condoms in his wallet because when three in the morning hit I was ready to tap out. Sleep found us easy after our night of a sexathon.

The sound of bees buzzing wakes me and when I go to move away something holds me down. Anchoring me to the bed. Moaning I try to move and feel the soreness in my body from last night's activities. Peeking out from under my lashes I can see the sunlight from under the door. Peering down I see that Christian has an arm and leg around me.

Last night was amazing on so many levels and I can't think of a time where I was happier, especially in Fallon City. Jax and I had an amazing time together when I was younger but this is something on an entirely new level. Maybe because I'm older and more mature than I was back then.

The bees start to buzz again and then I realize that it's Christian's phone. Nudging him, he groans and locks down even more around me.

"Christian."

"Mmm."

"Christian, your phone is buzzing." I start to kiss up his bicep and his eyes start to flutter open.

He has a confused look as he examines his surroundings. A smile spreads across his face and he leans over and pecks my lips.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Christian." I get lost in his gray eyes just as it buzzes again. "Are you going to get that?"

Rolling to his back he grabs for his phone on the nightstand and barks into it without even looking to see who it is.

"What?" It's hard to listen to a one-sided conversation so I lay back and gaze up at the ceiling. "I'm fine…no I'm at my house…he did what…fuck…yeah, give me an hour and then tell them that church is in two hours…none of your fucking business…"

He hangs up and tosses the phone back on the nightstand next to his two guns.

"Everything okay?" I ask not knowing what to say.

He scrubs he's hands over his scruffy face and sits up on the edge of the bed with his back to me. Something must've happened and reality has now set in for us. Maybe he regrets what we did and now is done with me? This could've been a game to him and now that he scored the prize he's on to the next challenge.

"Anastasia!" Christian yells and brings me out of my gloomy thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say." Embarrassed that I was zoned out.

"I asked if you wanted to shower with me before I had to get back to the clubhouse. Where did you go just now?"

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you still feel the same this morning as you did last night."

"No I don't feel the same."

My heart sinks into my stomach and my greatest fear of rejection sets in.

A/N: Pinterest page is updated! Check it out: pinterest dot com/ladymav99896

Review and let me know what you think so far.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: All mistakes are mine...

 ** _Chapter Eight_**

 ** _~Anastasia~_**

Shit! Don't cry. Don't you dare cry, Ana. You knew this was a possibility when you set your sights on a bad boy biker. You're such a fool, Anastasia.

"Wildcat, I don't feel the same as last night because I'm sore as fucking hell. The things that we did, I swear to fuck I think that I pulled several muscles. Who needs to work out when I have my very own gym right in front of me?" He smiles then stands with his back to me and starts stretching his muscle. Naked and all. The MC logo of the Rough Riders tattooed on his back.

Finally able to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I heard that if you touch your toes it helps." I say ogling his backside.

"You just want to check out my ass."

"Not going to argue with you on that." I reach to pinch his firm ass that I could bounce quarters off of but he turns quickly and grabs my wrist.

"Don't start something that can't be finished, Wildcat." I give him my best pout. "I don't have any more condoms, remember."

I nod remembering. At least he's being the responsible one.

"How about that shower?" I ask not wanting to see him with clothes on yet.

"Sounds good I think we need to refresh on our oral skills." Christian says. He had told me last night that my 'cock sucking' was best he'd ever had and was why he blew his load early.

"Fine but my cookie is off limits this morning."

"Cookie?"

"Yeah you know, my vagina."

"You mean your pussy."

"No, my cookie." I hate the 'P' word.

"Fuck Anastasia! Now every time I think or see a cookie I'm gonna think about your tight, soft, pink pussy." He says and then rubs on his hard dick. "Get the fuck in the shower before I fuck you bare and worry about the consequences later.

He smacks me on my ass as we walk in the bathroom.

 **~Christian~**

I pull up to the clubhouse and park my ride next to the other bikes in the lot. I found it hard to keep the smile off of my face on the way here. Damnit, I'm supposed to be a badass mean biker and now that I've met and tasted the forbidden fruit that is Anastasia, I've become nothing but a sap.

After driving Anastasia's cage back to the storage unit we had a long goodbye session and then I hopped back on my bike to come here. For some reason I hated that she and I were going in different directions. She mentioned that we need to meet for business after she is done talking with Jax later this afternoon. I can only hope that this 'talk' is the same thing that's running through my mind at the moment. Man, she has me thinking only about sex right now and I have other things that need my full attention.

Fuck, this Jax thing needs to be resolved and as friendly as possible. There is no way I can give Anastasia up now that I've had a taste of her. Any son of a bitch would be crazy to let a woman go like her. My mind replays last night's images with her on her knees sucking my cock makes me want to rub one out right now.

My hard on is deflated when I see Tess and a few of the other club whores leaving the clubhouse in what I assume is yesterday's clothing. Not wanting to deal with that shit I keep walking ignoring them.

"Hey, Grey!" Tess purrs and approaches me. Fuck! "I didn't see you last night. Do you need something before I go or need me to be here early tonight?" She starts to touch me even though I've already warned her.

"Listen, I don't know how else to say this but unless I talk to you, leave me the fuck alone. Don't talk to me, don't fucking touch me. Got it. This is your last chance or you're gone." I say and step around her and into the clubhouse.

Man, why did she have to ruin my exceptionally good mood?

Walking past the bar and towards my office I see Ace and Jax waiting at a table having a beer. It's only eleven thirty in the morning but alcohol can go with every meal. Especially in this lifestyle.

"Morning, Prez." Jax greets. "Doing the walk of shame this morning?"

"Fuck off."

We walk into the office and have a seat.

"So, speed racer, huh." Ace says after sitting in the chair and crossing an ankle over his knee.

I give him a 'what the fuck' look.

"You know they say adrenaline junkies are the best in bed, right?" Ace continues talking and I want nothing more than to reach over the desk and knock his teeth in. Jax wasn't there last night and has no idea that Anastasia is Ghost Princess or the other guys for that matter. They all left when we got to the storage unit.

"Jax, you spoke on the phone that Brock sent some men here sometime last night?" I turn the attention to business and away from my sex life that I don't want to yet reveal, especially in front of Jax.

"It was either him or that pansy Jose but they trashed two business downtown in the middle of the night. Left their mark to make sure we knew. Gunner reported he saw it on his way home this morning."

Jose is the President of the Vipers MC and only took over less than a year ago when his father had a heart attack. Jose is young and thinks he rules the world and does whatever the fuck he wants without worrying about the consequences. He and his VP, Brock, have been a pain in our asses ever since and when we burned down one of their warehouses we knew the trouble that it would bring. They have double the members in their club but the difference is that we've been around a lot longer and know how to play the game. We have been wanting to clear them off the map for a while now and this just further proves we need to do it soon.

"It had to be Brock after the ass whooping we gave him and the rest of those bastards when the race was over." Ace says.

"I agree, this has Brock written all over it." I acknowledge.

"Prez, I…" just as Jax starts to say something my office door burst open and Hunter barrels in.

"Prez you need to see this." Hunter says out of breath.

We all stand and follow him out and into the lot by our bikes. The first thing that I notice is the metal fifty gallon barrel in the middle of the lot with our brothers standing around it. Walking up I smell a horrible stench and then look in the barrel.

"Jesus Christ!" I yell.

Inside is the body of one of our Prospects. He's missing his eyes and it looks as though his tongue is missing also.

"How the fuck did this get here?" I demand.

"Came about twenty minutes ago. Someone left it out by the auto shop." Luke answers.

"Get this off the lot. Now! Church one hour." I yell and walk back to the office with Jax hot on my tail.

"Now is our chance to wipe them clean if we want." Jax offers.

"We have to be smart about this Jax. We can't just go in there guns blazing. That's how mistakes are made and look what happened to Blaze. He got careless and it cost him three years in prison. Besides we have the Tucson chapter coming next week for a drug run up to Canada and they need us to do a protection run with them from here until we reach Oroville."

"I think we need to do something to show that we won't put up with shit like this. Looking weak has never been something we want."

I slam my fist down on the desk. How dare he say that we look weak.

"Fine lets go and retaliate and then next week we leave for the run. We might as well give them the keys to the clubhouse since no one will be here to defend it. Fuck Jax, look at the bigger picture and not the here and now shit. I want justice too but we have to be smart."

He nods and leaves me alone before church starts.

 **~Anastasia~**

I've done as much as I can for the day and even took a small nap before I have to head over to meet with Jax. Jumping in the shower to wake myself up I think back to the last twenty-four hours letting it sink in while the hot water tries to work some of the soreness onto my muscles. The more I think about all the things Christian did to me the more aroused I become. Shit, when did I become such a nympho? I need to call my roommate and ask her a few questions on how to handle this need about sex on my mind all the time now.

"Never become that clingy girl" My roommate always told me. "Always leave them wanting more."

God, I miss her. Maybe I'll call her and see if we can meet up over the summer. She's from California and went back after we graduated. She can be a lot to handle sometimes but she is also the one who gave me my confidence back that I had lost all those years ago. I'm sure she would scalp me if she knew I was meeting up with Jax to talk. I told her everything about what had happened and she swore to cut his balls off if she ever met him.

Walking into the closet I look for the right outfit that will make Christian's head spin. We need to talk business first and then I hope he show me a few more of his moves like last night. Putting on a floral off the shoulders top with a pair of short shorts and wedges to give me a little height, I grab for my keys, an extra external hard drive and my purse with money and phone.

Beeping my car to unlock I see my mother almost sprinting out the back door to catch me.

"Ana! Wait, I wanted to speak with you a moment."

"Okay, what's up?" I ask checking my watch.

"Well, I spoke to Katrina Kavanagh and she bragged that Ethan is just smitten with you."

"That's great mom but I'm not sure that's going to work out. He's a great guy and all but I'm kinda seeing someone else at the moment."

"Oh but Ethan is a Doctor. You can't go wrong with having a Doctor in the family. Do I know this guy you're seeing? What's his last name? I'm sure that I know and run around with his parents."

"Umm, I doubt that." I mumble. "Mom, it's kinda new and I don't want you nosing around. I'll let you know if it's going anywhere."

She crosses her arms over her chest like I've just took her toy from her.

"Fine. You are still planning on coming to the Garden Brunch on Sunday, correct?"

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, fine."

"Good. Have a nice night honey."

With that she is gone back into the house.

Driving up to the clubhouse I'm stopped by two guys in red cuts.

"What's your business here?" One of them who is the size of a barn, says as I roll my window down.

"I have some business with Jax to deal with and then I'm meeting with Christian after that."

"Christian?"

"You know, your leader." The guy looks completely confused and I'm wondering if there is another MC in town who wear the same cuts.

"She means Prez." The other guy says and it's like a light bulb moment goes off.

"Well, is he expecting you? We don't just let anyone in here because they want to suck his dick."

"Why don't you call him and find out before I shove my wedge up your ass."

I watch as the other guy who is standing more by the door call someone on his phone and after a few moments the color drains from his face.

"Let her in Tiny before you get us both killed."

They both step away from my car and then over to the gate and open it. I drive through and park across from the bikes that are lined in a straight row.

Just as I'm about to walk towards the doors of the clubhouse I see Jax roar into the lot and over to an empty space.

"Hey, Darlin'. I was hoping you'd be here." Jax says but stays on his bike. I can tell from the movement of his face that he is checking me out under his sunglasses.

"I told you I would." I snap back. Already I'm agitated and we haven't even started our conversation. Taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"I know. I just…thank you for hearing me out."

"Yeah, yeah." I wave him off. I don't want to be soft around him and need to keep my guard up. "So where do you want to do this? I have to meet with Christian when we're done."

"What for?"

"None of your business." I roll my eyes.

"Ana, we may not be together but you will always be my business."

"Don't start that shit with me right now Jax or I'll turn around right now and walk."

"Okay, okay. Get on and we can go to a neutral place. I don't want to do this here." Jax says and pulls out and extra helmet from his saddle bag.

I see the door open to the clubhouse and watch Christian step outside into the sun. He looks fine as hell wearing his cut and tight black shirt.

"Give me a second, Jax." I say and walk over to Christian.

He places his sunglasses over his eyes and then turns his body so that his back is to Jax.

"Hey, we're still meeting up after this, right? I've got something really important that needs your attention." I say. His face is stone, unmoving.

"Things are chaotic right now so I don't know if I'll be here when you get back."

"Christian, you're going to want to see what I have." I don't think that he understands what I'm holding onto in my car. Someone is trying to get information on his club.

"I said I don't know." Christian harshly spits out. Why is he being like this to me after the night and morning we shared.

"Fine, okay asshat. Have it your way." I stomp off to Jax's bike. I grab his helmet and mount behind him.

Turning slightly, I can see Christian watching us. I've never been one to play games but I feel like right now is as good as time as any. Gripping tightly around his waist I lay my head on his shoulder and lean into his ear and whisper, "I bet you thought this would never happen. Me on your bike again."

This is so childish and I feel awful for putting Jax in the middle of mine and Christian's issue but I can't help it.

I can see from the side that Jax is smiling big and lets out a laugh. Cutting my eyes I see that it has the effect that I wanted because Christian has his fists clenched and is moving towards us. Jax is completely oblivious as to what is happening and I'm glad for that. The last thing I need is for them to smash each other.

Jax takes off for the gate with the roar of his engine, leaving behind a very enraged Christian.

We ride for a while and when a familiar site comes ahead I can't stop the smile that is forming on my face. I haven't been here in forever and it's one of the only places I can think clearly.

My wooden bridge.

It's also where I met Jax and Opie for the first time. Rolling to a stop Jax lets me get off first then he dismounts. We walk the short distance and sit down letting out feet and legs dangle off the side.

"I come here when I need a break from reality." Jax starts after we sit in companionable silence looking over the water.

"I had a place I found in Seattle that I ventured to think but it doesn't compare to this. Out here it's so peaceful and the big city was always noisy."

After a few more silent minutes Jax clears his throat.

"I'm not sure how we should start this."

"Me neither Jax. I just know that I don't want to keep carrying around anymore hate for you. I have a feeling that we might being seeing a lot of each other and I don't want for us to always be fighting or rushing out of the room to avoid the other."

We continue to stare out at the water and I wonder if we are ever going to address the elephant in the room.

"So, you have a kid." I say finally tired of the silence. I see the corner of his mouth lift slightly.

"Yeah, I do." I watch as he gets lost in thought about something and then frowns.

"It's okay, Jax. You should want to talk about him despite who his mother is."

He lets out a breath.

"Abel is three and looks exactly like me when I was little. We share the same attitude and everything. Loves the outdoors and helping with my bike."

He is beaming like a proud daddy and my heart swells a bit for him. Jax didn't have the best upbringing. His dad died when he was young and his mom married his dad's best friend. When I met Jax, he didn't want anything to do with them and he and Opie were on their own.

"Maybe I could meet him one day." I say and see the surprise look on his face.

"Really?"

"Sure, but let's ease into this okay. If we're going to be friends after all I guess meeting your son is a part of that."

"Ana, I need to confess something to you and I don't know how you're going to take it. I didn't handle it the best when I found out but I think you should know."

"Okay." I draw out skeptically.

"The night we had a fight and Wendy showed up at the apartment, we didn't sleep together." He pauses for a moment. "She made it seem like we had so that you would break it off completely and worm her way in. I found out about this six months ago and that is why I filed for the divorce. We have been living separate lives for the past two years or so. She had come over to drop off Abel and saw a club whore she hated leaving the house and she blew up on me. She let it slip and then tried to backtrack. I always thought in the back of my mind that I would never cheat on you but I didn't have any proof. You had already left me and too much time had passed for us."

"Oh, Jax."

I can't believe that bitch, she ruined so many lives by her lies and deceit. I never understood why she hated me so much to do something so hurtful to a sixteen-year-old kid.

"I lost everything when you left, Ana. I went downhill so fast, Opie thought I was going to die from alcohol poisoning. I wasn't even sober when we made it to the courthouse to get hitched. Opie confessed he tried to talk me out of it but it wasn't sinking in at the time."

"Jax, we don't have to talk about…"

"Yes, we do. I do. I need to tell you."

I really don't want to hear this because the more I hear the more I regret leaving him here and letting that parasite sink her claws into him and trick him. He was at his lowest point in life and she took advantage.

"Okay." I'll let him finish and then we can help heal each other.

"You have to know that I didn't touch her even when we got married. I was only doing that because I wanted to do what was best for the child at the time. When she said she 'miscarried' she blamed me for not being the support she needed at the time. That our child was dead because of me." He takes another long breath and blows it out. "I started doing drugs after that and it wasn't until Crusher, who was the President at the time, convinced me to join his MC that I got my life back in order. I still didn't have anything to do with Wendy until after two years and she guilted me. We weren't together very long and then right before I left she ended up pregnant with Abel. I think she knew that it was over and she was trying so hard to keep me that she got knocked up on purpose. But he is here now and there is nothing I can do about that. The divorce is finalized in two weeks and I can't wait to be rid of that bitch once and for all."

"She will always be in your life, Jax. You and she share a son and that is not something that can just go away."

He's quiet for a few moments and then says, "I know. I just wish things had been different but then I would've never had the family I have now with my brothers in the MC if it hadn't."

"See, at least something good came out of all of this."

"Why are you being so nice to me after everything? Just a handful of days ago you were yelling and hating me. What's changed?" He asks shifting his body towards me.

"I don't know, maybe I blame myself for what happened to us too. For the longest time, I never once shared any blame in our situation but seeing you again and screaming at you the other night didn't make me feel any better. I was so young then and maybe if I would've stayed and stuck by you then maybe the truth would've come out sooner." I shrug my shoulders. "But I was immature then and thought my life was over. Leaving was so easy and I missed my dad too. When I got up to Seattle, I had planned on coming back but then I would have to live with mom and Stephen and we both know how I felt about them at the time." He nods knowing how much I hated what she did to my dad. "I had all of dad's attention and we started working on cars together and each day got harder and harder to come back."

We stare at each other for a while and I can see he wants to say something but is battling himself with it.

"Jax, I know you want to say something, so say it. We can't work on being friends again if you keep it in."

"I still love you. I never stopped."

Shit! Definitely not what I was expecting him to say. He leans over and before I can stop him, he locks his lips with mine.

A/N: Pinterest page is updated! See you next week.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Nine_**

 ** _~Anastasia~_**

Pressing his lips on mine is a foreign feeling and I push away immediately.

"Do you feel anything for me?" He asks, hopeful.

Oh God, give me strength.

"Jax, you will always be my first love but I don't have those feelings for you anymore and I don't think that I ever will." I say as gently as possible. "I'm sorry." I place my hand on his cheek. "We both were in each other's lives for a small time when we needed it the most and that time has passed. We are different people now."

"It was worth a try." He says sheepishly.

"Next time you do that I'm knocking your block off. Got me?" I tease and hit his shoulder.

We laugh and it's almost like old times but in a different way.

"So, you and Opie are big bad bikers now, huh. And what's with all the macho names?"

"Yeah, Crusher recruited us before his accident and we haven't looked back. It was the best thing to happen to me since you left. They really filled that void of family that I missed out on growing up. We are given road names once we come into the MC. Most of the them have to do with certain likes or jobs they do. Like Blaze who is in prison, his real name is Elliot but he loves setting things on fire so the name Blaze stuck with him. Some of the town think we are the antichrist, though."

"Let me guess. My stepdad is leading the charge."

"Yeah, when he was elected Mayor, he has made things really difficult for us but we're managing it. We do a lot of good for this town but it never gets recognized, we only get flack for the bad that happens. Most of it isn't even our fault but we're an easy scapegoat and good for his numbers when it's time for reelection."

One thing I've always thought about Stephen Morton was that he was a shady man. Any man who would knowingly sleep with a married woman is a sleazy asshat in my book.

"Well, we both know that Stephen has never been a favorite person of mine. I still have a hard time spending more than an hour in the same room as him. Even if he did buy me a kickass car."

"Ana, if you are going to hang out at the club I think that you need to tell Prez who your stepdad is. I know that you are not any harm to the club but the others might see it as you trying to get information for the Mayor to take us down."

"Sure, I have nothing to hide. It's not like I can help who my mother decided to screw and ruin my life."

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure to let Prez know that you are not a threat to the club. Opie will too."

I feel like I should tell him about Christian and me but since we are making progress here I'll table it for now. Christian said that he had to be careful in how he approached the situation and not divide his club, so I think I will let him start that conversation with Jax.

"So, you want to tell me about Ethan Fucking Kavanagh." Jax says and interrupts my thoughts of me and Christian.

"We're just friends, Jax. Our moms set us up on a blind date and we hit it off. He really is a nice guy and it's none of your business who I see or befriend."

Jax lets out a distasteful sigh.

"I get that Ana but I will always want the best for you and keep you out of harm's way. The only thing nice about that guy is the car he drives, Ana. He was a real dick when Blaze married his sister. His family disowned her because she traipsed outside the prim and proper elite social ladder and married someone beneath them."

"Ethan said that he and his sister are working it out and I even hung out with Kate and Ava not too long ago with Ethan. They seemed like any other siblings to me. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, right?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

Rolling his eyes, "Just don't be so trusting with him, okay?"

"Okay."

Jax's phone starts blowing up and he frowns when he sees it.

"Yeah…okay…be there in twenty." He hangs up and turns to me. "We've got to head back. Club has some business to do."

"Sure, no problem."

We get back on his bike and make our way back to town.

Pulling up to the clubhouse the sun is almost setting and the music from inside is blaring when the door opens from someone coming or going. Dismounting from the bike I take my helmet off and pass it to Jax. I go to take a step back and land on a rock in my wedges and my ankle gives. Jax reaches out and steadies me holding my hands. When I finally get my balance straightened out I look up at him. Jax knows that myself and gravity have never gotten along and we both start to laugh. Jax has had to save me on more than one occasion.

"Thank you for today, Ana. And even though we aren't able to become more, I'm so relieved that we can still be friends." He says sincerely. "Can I give you a hug?"

Am I ready for that type of affection from him? Is this necessary? I feel like we are closing a chapter on our past and starting the next one in our lives but in a different relationship type of way.

"Sure, but watch your hands." I firmly state. Leave it to Jax to try and grope me one last time while my defenses are down.

He gives a hearty laugh and then engulfs me with his arms. He buries his head into my hair and I rest mine on his shoulder with my arms around his waist. Just as I'm about to pull away we hear a throat being cleared. Releasing each other I see a furious Christian at the front of Jax's bike. If looks could kill we'd both be six feet under.

"Church! Now VP!" Christian seethes at Jax. Jeez, what's his problem.

Jax nods and then turns to me.

"Thank you for today, Ana and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Jax."

Jax walks over to the clubhouse doors and when the doors are securely closed with him behind it Christian goes to grab me. Pulling me flush to his body his grip is almost painful.

"If I didn't have to be in church in less than five minutes I would bend you over that bike and fuck the sass right out of you. I know what you are doing Anastasia and it's working."

"What are you talking about, Christian?"

"That little stunt earlier when you were leaving on the back of his bike. And then hanging all over Jax just now."

"I wasn't hanging all over him. He asked for a hug and I let him have one. We were just closing a chapter in our lives. I was mad earlier and shouldn't have done that, it was childish. I didn't like the way you spoke to me."

Ripping my arms out of his grip, I take a step back.

"That's not what it looked like to me. It looked like if I hadn't interrupted things would've gotten a lot heavier. Tell me, was I just a warm body until you made nice with Jax?"

"Are you on drugs right now? I can't believe you would say that to me after what we shared last night! Fuck you Christian!"

I storm past him on my way to my car. How dare he say that to me. He knew I was meeting with Jax and we were hashing out our past. I hear him yelling my name behind me but he took too long of a hesitation and I'm already closing my car door. Pressing the power button to start my car I lock the doors just as he tries to bust it open.

Banging on my window, "Open the fucking door Anastasia!"

Flipping him off I put the car in reverse and without checking my mirrors I accelerate back and then roar out of the lot. Thank god the gates are open and I leave this shithole place.

What the fuck was his problem?

 **~Christian~**

Fuck! I watch her car leave the compound and I want to kick the shit out of myself. Why did I say those things to her? I couldn't stop the rage that was already built up inside. Seeing her with someone else has me all jacked up. But seeing her snuggled up with her ex who she had a real relationship for a year has me doing things that I never thought I'd do. Never have I wanted to harm a brother before and now that Anastasia is in my life I can't stop these feelings from boiling over every time she's around other men.

This war going on with the Vipers has me making some hard decisions that will affect each of my brothers and could possible get any one of us killed. Never have we approached the idea of taking out an entire MC before and there is a lot that goes into it. After finding the dead Prospect on our lot we met up for church and decided to bring another Chapter in to help us out. We don't have the manpower that the Vipers have. We need more bodies and very capable men who know how to take out others. They brought this blood to our front door and if don't get in front of this then there will be more bloodshed that will spill out on the city streets and innocent people could get hurt.

The meeting in church we're about to have is whether or not to do the protection run next week. We also want to promote a few of the Prospects who are nearly done with their time. We need more bodies and I think a good way is to patch them over.

Shit, I should go after Anastasia. She shouldn't be driving right now. I could see how my words upset her. She was hurt and I caused that. Fuck. Moving across the lot and over to my bike I swing a leg over when Ace comes out of the clubhouse.

"Prez, we having church or what?" Ace asks and lights a smoke.

I can't just leave now, we have club business and as much as I want to go to her and tell her I'm sorry the club will always come first. Getting back off the bike I nod to Ace.

"Yeah, let's do this."

I'll make this the shortest meeting ever and then go to her.

Banging the gavel, I start the meeting.

"We need to decide if doing the protection run is still a go or should we pass it off and deal with the Vipers once the other Chapter gets here next week."

I pause and left the floor open for anyone to comment their thoughts.

"I don't know about you guys but I need the extra money that protection runs bring in." Blade pipes up. I hear a lot of mumbles of 'yeah' through the table.

"No, I think we need to be here in case the Vipers do another attack on us. Being away makes us vulnerable." Bear says.

After a few moments I pick up the conversation.

"Okay, let's put this to a vote and majority wins out." I declare. Sometimes our votes have to be unanimous to be pushed forward but not this time.

"My vote is to stay here." I voice my vote and then pass it to my right to Ace.

The vote goes around the table and when it falls on Jax who is the last one to vote we are split down the middle. His vote will determine our fate for this next week.

"I hear what each of you have voiced on either issue and I can view it from both sides. My issue is that we've already committed to do this run and if we don't stand behind our word then we are no better than any other fucker out there. My vote is to go on the run."

With the vote in I bang the gavel.

"Okay, we go as planned. I'll call in a few Nomads to come and help out while we're gone. Next, we need to decide if we want to patch in the three Prospects who are up for their patch in a few weeks. I know we are a little early but I think we could use the extra bodies around here. The vote has to be unanimous or the Prospect waits until a later date."

The three Prospects are Trick, Dallas, and Rocky. All three have in my eyes proven to be what we are looking for in brothers and will serve as good men in our MC. One by one we go to each brother for a vote and when Jax says his vote on the last Prospect I slam the gavel down.

"Okay, all three are to be patched in Sunday. Is there anything else we need to discuss before we end it for the night?"

Gunner speaks up and we talk a little more about the dead Prospect this morning and if we should go on lockdown.

Lockdown is where we pull all of our brothers and the closes ones to them here at the compound. Usually they stay here until the threat is gone. It can be very claustrophobic after a few days and since we are going on a run next week and can't deal with the Vipers until we get back, I'm hesitating to call it. We vote no on the lockdown for now but if anything else arises then we go to it immediately.

Walking out of the room after pounding the gavel I grab for my phone off the pool table and try to call Anastasia. It goes to voicemail, just like I thought. Shit, this can't be good. I've never done this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing and I'm way out of my element for this. I watch Jax and Opie walk over to the bar and have a seat.

 _Just do it you pussy!_

"Hey, do you happen to know where Anastasia is staying?" I ask as I sit down on the stool next to Jax. The Prospect behind the bar places three beers in front of us.

"Yeah, she's staying with her mom and stepdad for now. Why?" Jax answers after dragging a long pull from the bottle.

This is not the time or the right place for this conversation so I lightly lie.

"She had some kind of business thing she wanted to talk about but she left before we had the chance to speak. It sounded important."

"I'll give you the address but you have to promise to hear me out before you make a judgement call." He says and I watch him nod over to Opie.

"Maybe we should go into your office and not talk out here in the open." Opie suggest and it gets my hackles up.

We all have a sit in the office and I wait for Jax or Opie to start.

"What I'm going to tell you is going to sound terrible."

"What the fuck, Jax? Just fucking tell me already."

My nerves are shot. I need to find her and talk this out with her. Why does her living arrangement affect me?

"She lives with Carla and Stephen Morton, the Mayor." Jax pauses and lets that sink in.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Jax? How the fuck did I not know this days ago?"

I'm on high alert right now. Have we let a fox in our hen house? Christ, that cock sucker of a Mayor has been trying to bring us down for the last three years.

 **~Anastasia~**

Pulling up to the park I step out of my car and grab for my phone. I'm so mad at Christian right now I could spit nails. Plopping myself down on the closes bench I call the one person who will give me some sound advice.

My roommate.

She picks up on the second ring.

"Hey baby girl!"

"What's up buttercup!" I greet her cheerfully and I'm glad she answered.

"What's wrong Ana, you sound upset." I guess I was either too cheerful or failed miserably.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You're such a bad liar, Ana. Now tell me the truth."

The next twenty minutes I dive in and tell her everything. Everything about Jax, then Christian. I try desperately to skim over the sex but she wanted even the slightest detail.

"Wow, so your first time was on the hood of your car. That's hot Ana. Damn, I've not done that yet."

I giggle at her, she is always looking for a way to make me blush.

"My suggestion about what just happened with Christian is to let him cool off. From what you've told me this is the first time he is trying a relationship and he sounds a bit jealous of your and Jax's friendship."

"He has no reason to though."

"I know that and you know that but guys think with their dicks which constrict the blood flow to their brains. I'm sure that when he calms down he will be kicking himself for acting the way he did."

"I hope you're right because I could've knocked his teeth in for how he was acting."

"If you're going to do it make sure to use the technics I showed you. Anyway, make him work for your forgiveness. If you give in to easy he will think that it's okay to treat you like that every time."

We both have a good laugh and she helps ease the hurt and worry I had in my chest.

"So, I have some good news to tell you." She says.

"Oh really, what is it?"

"I'm leaving in the morning and coming to see you for a visit."

I let out a scream.

"Really, you're not pulling my leg?"

"Nope, I was going to call you later tonight and tell you but since you called me first I thought I would break the news."

"Oh that is such great news. Thank you, thank you! I need some girl time in my life right now."

We talk a little more and then we say our goodbyes.

"I'm heading to bed so I can get an early start out of here tomorrow."

"Okay see you in less than twenty-four hours!" I'm so happy that she's coming.

"Alright baby girl, night."

"Night. Be careful on your drive and call me from time to time."

"Love you, bye!"

"Love you too, bye Tara!"

A/N: Our favorite couple has their first spat. They have a lot to learn as far as relationships go, which will be fun. So Tara is about to make her entrance! She is going to have a different background than the show to fit the story a little better.

Review and let me know what you think so far! Pinterest is updated.

I'm going on vacation and the next update will be about two weeks or so.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Ten_**

 **~Anastasia~**

Parking my car by the pool house and grab my purse and the hard drive that I was supposed to give to Christian, but never got the chance. Shutting the car door lightly so that I don't alert my mom and Stephen. Stepping up to the front door I slid the key into the lock and out of the corner of my eye I see someone come out of the shadows.

"So glad you finally came home." He says and moves closer to me making me take a step back. He sees me move back and stops. "I'm not going to hurt you, Anastasia."

"Really, cause not two hours ago you were grabbing and saying hurtful things to me." I retort and cross my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here Christian?"

"I needed to see you."

"Well, I'm busy." I open the door and step in leaving him by the doorway.

"Don't be like that, Anastasia. Look, I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have acted that way towards you. I just…I saw you with Jax and I didn't like it."

"There is nothing going on with Jax and I. We hashed out our past and are trying to be friends."

"He put his hands on you and I didn't like it."

"It was just a hug, Christian. You are going to have to reign in this jealousy thing. Jax and Opie have known we a lot longer than you and we have a history together."

"I'm not jealous." He grits out.

"Oh really, then you don't mind me telling you about what Ethan and I did when he…" I start to tease and he tackles me throwing me over his shoulder and growling.

"Don't you dare mention that fucker's names to me." He swats me on my ass a few times and then walks to my bedroom.

Tossing me on the bed with a bounce he covers my body with his so that we are nose to nose.

"Fine, I was jealous. This is all new to me and I've never experienced anything like this before. I want to be the only one who touches this beautiful body. I'm sorry for how I acted and will _try_ my best not to let it happen again."

I giggle at his half ass apology.

"Okay, and I'm sorry too for trying to make you jealous when I was leaving with Jax. It wasn't cool to act that way. I was hurt that you brushed me off. It won't happen again." He nods and then nuzzles his face in the curve of my neck, leaving a soft kiss just below my ear. "Is that the only reason for coming here and scarring me half to death? Wait, how did you know where I lived?"

"Jax and Opie told me. We have a lot to talk about, Wildcat, but first let me continue my apology."

He starts to nibble under my ear while his hands roam over my body.

"I think you're off to a good start." I pant.

He continues down to my exposed shoulder along my collar bone and then back up to my lips. He slides his hands up my shirt pulling my top off over my head. Reaching behind my back he unhooks my strapless bra and then devours my breast. I fist my fingers in his hair pushing him closer to me.

"How's my apology so far?"

"Could…be…better." I continue to pant.

I can feel him smile against my skin then raise up going for the button of my shorts.

"These are very short, Anastasia. Next time you get on the back of anyone's bike other than mine, I'll tan your hide. Are we clear?"

I nod wanting him to finish pulling them off.

He does and takes my panties with them before latching on to my dripping core. It doesn't take long before I'm exploding in his mouth screaming his name. Pulling back he loses his clothing in record time, bending down he fishes for a foiled packet and brings it up to his teeth.

"We need to sort you out on some birth control, I hate having to use these fuckers with you."

"Since you asked so nicely." I roll my eyes. "Is that what you tell all your girls?" I mock.

"You're the only one I would ever consider going bareback with, Anastasia. Only you."

Be still my beating heart. He is trying to give me another first.

Wanting to also be responsible I do need to consider it. Maybe once Tara gets here we can go to the clinic in town and get this sorted.

I nod and then lick my lips as he rolls the condom over his engorged shaft. He grabs me by the hips and in a flash, he switches our positions.

"I want you on top this time."

"But I don't…"

"Just move up and down with your knees like their jacking me off."

"You are so crass." I giggle and then align the head of his dick and sink down on him slowly.

"God, I can't get over how tight your pussy is." He moans out. "That's it babe, ride my cock."

Once I get my rhythm down I start moving faster. His hands are all over my body teasing and bringing me to the edge. After a while we both are glistening in sweat and my hamstrings are on fire.

"Come with me babe." Christian says and reaches down with his fingers and gives my clit a pinch.

Yelling his name as I come with my head thrown back. He grabs my hips and thrusts hard one last time before emptying in me. Falling on his chest exhausted he wraps his arms around me and we stay there until our breathing is back to normal. Lifting me up slightly he moves to remove the condom and tosses it in the trash by the nightstand.

Situating us back with me on his chest again he starts rubbing my back up and down.

"So, your dad's the Mayor who is trying to end my club?"

"Stepdad. And I have no idea what he does. This is only my second week here and he has never mentioned a motorcycle club in the three times I've seen him while I've been back."

"It's going to cause a problem in the community when everyone finds out about you and me. I don't want you to be in the middle of this when shit goes down."

"I don't see how I would be. Stephen and I barely speak and he is the last person I would confide in, especially since he was the one who hurt my dad. Yeah, he bought me a kickass car but I'm sure it was to make my mother happy."

He kisses the top of my head.

"How'd you get here? I didn't see your bike in the driveway or street." I ask.

"I parked down the way. I didn't want the rumble to alert the Mayor and plus I wanted to surprise attack you."

"Surprise attack? Like a puma!"

Christian lets out a chuckle.

"So, what did you want to see me about earlier?"

Thinking about what I needed to speak to him about has me drawing a blank. He has me under a sex spell anytime he's near. I think back and then the lightbulb flashes on.

"Oh!" I yep and jump out of bed startling him.

"Christ, Anastasia. You just made me almost have a heart attack." I hear him yell as I'm in the living room grabbing the hard drive.

"Come in here for a minute and I'll show you."

I walk to my study and boot up my computers. It's better to show him this.

Christian walks in only sporting his boxers and sits down in the chair that I brought in from the small kitchen table.

"Good god, Hunter would probably wet himself if he saw your set up here."

"Hunter?"

"He is our Treasurer for the club and our IT guy when we need to look in to people."

"Christian, before I show you this I need to give some background."

He nods and I start to tell him about me hacking before college and earning a living doing it. I tell him about the government job and the small ones that I do. He continues to stare at me listening and not interrupting me.

Finally, when I've done it all in full length I wait for his response.

"So you're telling me that you can hack in to any system and retrieve information on anyone or anything?" He asks looking thoughtful. "Jesus, I've hooked my wagon onto a super spy!" He mumbles.

"Yes, and a few days ago I had a new client who is willing to pay enough to make sure I'm sitting pretty for a few years if I can get them into a business and copy all their files."

"Okay, so what do you need? Protection from the club for you?"

"No, that's not it. I'm good at covering my tracks. That's why they call me 'The Ghost'. These people want me to hack Rough Riders MC."

I start to pull up the email to show him but he isn't moving from his seat to look at the screen. If it were possible steam would be leaving his head now.

"What the fuck do you mean, someone is wanting you to hack me?" He slams his fist on my desk making the monitors jump. I wonder if he's had this temper his whole life or if it's something new?

"Don't you raise your voice to me! You're lucky I'm telling you this at all." I yell back.

Christian stands and reaches for his phone, dialing god knows who.

"Are you at the clubhouse?" He roars over the phone. "Get there and be in my office…no now it can't wait…get Jax and Bear to meet also, I'll be there in twenty." He hangs up and then looks back to me.

"Pack this shit up, we're going back to the clubhouse so that my club can hear this shit."

"What? It's late, can't we do this in the morning?" I plead. I smell like sex and probably look like after sex too.

"Fuck no! Someone wants information on my club to bring us down. We go now. Bring whatever it is you need."

I roll my eyes and stand to find some clothes instead of being yanked out of here naked. Some men are so dramatic. Walking out ahead of him I feel a sting on my right butt cheek and yelp.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Wildcat." He states and I rub the area he just smacked.

Throwing on fresh underwear and bra I find some gray Calvin Kline lounge wear with socks and tennis shoes and head out to the study to gather up the stuff I'll need to show the boys my work.

"What the fuck? Do you own anything that covers up your sexy body? Christ, I'm gonna end up killing someone for even looking in your direction."

I look down in confusion. All my private parts are covered. What is he talking about?

As if reading my mind. "Legs, Anastasia. Your legs are on display for every fucker to see."

"Christian, you need to calm down before you have a stroke. I'm not wearing anything revealing. Hell, your boys picked me up off the streets in less than this."

Grabbing everything that I might need I reach for my keys and purse when Christian snatches the keys off the counter before me. He is fully dressed now and waiting by the door.

"I'll drive since I'll probably wreck if you're on the back of my bike in that little getup."

"What about your bike?"

"It's secure. No one is going to mess with it. Ready?"

"As ever." I sarcastically say and wave my arm around.

Walking out the door in front of Christian I hear the loud pop before I feel it.

"What was that for?" I say rubbing my stinging ass.

"You keep that smartass up and I'll turn that delectable ass red raw."

Without looking back I walk to my car but can't help the smile that is imprinted on my face. The thought does sound delicious. Getting in the car I notice Christian taking off his cut but leaving his holster on.

He looks over and must see my smile. "What is that grin for, Wildcat?"

"Just thinking about how the other cheek is now jealous." I say and then turn to look back at the road. I hear a grunt coming from the driver's side.

"Christ, I've created a monster. Don't worry, I plan on giving that ass a lot of attention later." Christian says in a husky tone.

Pulling up to the clubhouse we get there as some of the other guys do. Christian pulls my car across from the bikes like I did earlier in the day and we get out.

"This better be worth our time, Prez. I was deep in some good pussy when you called." The guy I remember from the night I was taken off the street, Hunter, says. He seems to slur a bit and his eyes are blood shot. He must be drunk or high.

"I don't give a fuck where you were. This is club business." Christian booms and Hunter straightens his back.

Christian puts an arm around my shoulders and walks us into the clubhouse. The place is loud with smoke everywhere and naked women strung out throughout the bar. Some guy has a girl on the pool table, one against the wall by the darts, another on the couch, and so on. Not being able to look away Christian guides me through trying to block most of it. I see Opie coming from a long hallway and our eyes meet. He looks panicked and hightails it over to us.

"Prez, I promise she doesn't have anything to do with that asshole." He says in my defense. He tries to grab for me to pull me away from Christian but Christian blocks his attempt.

"This has nothing to do with that, Opie. I'll let everyone know what is going on in church tomorrow morning."

Opie doesn't look convinced and gives me 'are you okay' eyes. I nod and we enter in Christians office. It isn't long before Jax, Bear and Hunter all take a seat.

Jax sees me and gives a nod. He looks half wasted from here.

"It has just been brought to my attention that we are trying to be hacked by someone from the outside to get our files." Christian starts.

"No way. That is impossible, you know that I monitor that and have the best firewalls." Hunter cuts in.

"I beg to differ. I was able to get in and out within twenty minutes. I downloaded everything." I say and it was like they just now realized I was in the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hunter asks. "Wait, aren't you that hot little piece the Prospects picked up the other night?"

"Easy." Christian growls.

"I hack. That's how I make a living. I was sent a request for information on the club and offered a hefty price in return." I shrug.

"So out of the goodness of your heart you came here with this information and expect us to believe a word out of your mouth. What's in it for you?" Hunter says and I can see Bear giving Christian a look before placing a hand on Hunter's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Why don't we listen to what she has to say before we judge it." Bear says with his big paw still on Hunter's shoulder.

Jax hasn't bellowed a word this entire time. Almost like he is trying to choose his words carefully.

"Ana, who wants to hack us." Jax finally speaks leaning forward in his chair.

I grab for my bag and pull out my laptop. Booting it up I pull the email sent and show the guys.

"It was sent by a guy named Antonio Garza. It took me reversing the sender and it lead me there. I couldn't find anyone by that name at first but the Vipers do have a Tony Garza in their crew. He does a lot of computer stuff for them apparently.

There is a collective groan and cussing going around the room now.

"Hold the fuck up!" Hunter hops up and snatches the laptop right out of my hands. His eyes are all over the screen and then he looks back up at me with a new-found attitude. "You're 'The Ghost'? No fucking way!" He yells and drops my computer on the desk to grab my upper arms causing me to whimper. I don't think these men understand just how big they are compared to me.

I hear the sliding of chairs and then Hunter is snatched out from in front of me and Christian pushes me behind him.

"Don't you ever put your hands on her again." He booms. His hands are shaking and I think that he could take on an army with the rage rolling off him right now.

Bear and Jax both have Hunter up against the wall. I bury my head into Christian's back.

"No, no. You don't understand. I have been trying to find you for years." Hunter confesses. "Every time I get close to being able to contact you, you seem to vanish in the net."

The tension eases a little and Christian turns his back to the others and starts checking me out. Leaning down, "Are you okay?" He whispers. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He is rubbing my back soothing my anxiety away.

I nod because I don't trust my voice right now. I know he can probably tell I'm still a little shaken. Christian leads me over behind his desk to sit in his chair and to put some distance from the others.

"Are you cool, Hunter?" Christian asks pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry if I scared you. You are a legend and…wow."

"If you're done fangirling we need to get to business." Christian says.

He nods to me and I pick up the laptop that landed on the desk.

"I received this email a few days ago and did some research. I have no idea why they want it but thought you all should know. I did hack into your system and downloaded everything to show you just how easy that it can be done with a person who knows what they're doing."

I pull out a flash drive and place it on the desk.

"Also, I was able to plant a bug on Tony Garza's computer and was able to copy all his files onto an external hard drive so that you'd be able to see what they had. I don't normally get involved but since meeting you guys this last week and having a history with Opie and Jax I wanted to let you'll know."

"That's a lot of money to be passing up. How do we know that you didn't already send our information to them?" Bear questions.

"You don't, I guess. But I don't have a dog in this fight and I would never put Opie or even Jax in harm's way, even if I hated his guts at the time. The good thing about my job is that it pays well and I can pick and choose who I'm will to help." I look over at Jax and he's giving me a curious look.

Hunter takes the hard drive off the desk.

"Oh, before I forget." I dig back into the bag once again and pull another flash drive out. "This is for your firewall. I had it specifically designed to block any attempts to hack."

I pass it over towards Hunter and he gladly takes it.

"I would love to get together…" Hunter starts to say and I hear another growl from Christian.

"Everyone out! Church in the morning, let everyone know that we will need to vote on things before Sunday." He commands.

The three men stand and start to make their way out of the room. And can tell with the way Jax is looking back and forth between Christian and I that something is up with us.

 **~Christian~**

If I didn't get them out of that room immediately I think that I would've killed one of my brothers. How dare he put a hand on my woman! I'm already on edge with the Vipers and now they are trying to get all our information. Then Hunter has to go and touch Anastasia. Fuck no. We need to leave right now before someone else pisses me off and I actually do kill someone in front of her.

I feel the softness of a hand on my forearm and her sweet voice, "Christian, are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's get you out of here." She doesn't need to be here around this.

"I was going to suggest that maybe we could throw the Vipers off a little."

"What do you mean?" The last thing I want is for her to get involved in this.

"It might take some time but I could work with Hunter or someone and we could make false files that I send over to the Vipers. You know 'Bait and Switch' kind of thing. Maybe set them up for an ambush or something."

"That would have to be a club vote and I don't want you any more involved than you already are."

"What? Christian if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know that they are out there trying to get info. I'm involved whether you like it or not. Plus, I'm the best hacker there is, so you need me."

She does have a point but it'll have to be a club vote also. Letting someone in from the outside is not how we run things. We stick with our inner group and that is how we avoid rats turning on us.

"We can talk about this later, let's get you home."

"I think Jax knows something is up with us." She pauses from packing up her bag.

"Yeah, I pretty much blew it to shit how I reacted to Hunter touching you. Don't worry, I'll talk with him."

She's packing up the rest of her stuff and I can't help the surge of anger in my body. I'm looking through some texts when I hear her voice behind me.

"Christian, can you come here and help me with something?" She asks.

Walking over to where she is down on her knees on the floor looking for something she dropped I can't stop the image of her sucking my cock.

"What's up babe?" I ask looking around for something that she might need help with.

"You know, if you don't calm down and take things in stride you're going to kill over by thirty-five, right?" She says through her luscious lashes. My dick is straining against my zipper with her on her knees. "You know I have a way to help relax you."

Before I can respond Ana is unhooking my belt and releasing me from the confines of my jeans and boxers.

"Anastasia…" I warn. Christ, I don't think the door is locked but right now all the blood has rushed south from my brain.

"Let me." She all she says and then engulfs my cock on her warm supple mouth.

The groan that leaves me springs from wall to wall as she takes me all the way in. Pulling out she flattens her tongue and licks in long laps from base to tip. Swirling the head, she plays with my balls and I have to place a hand on the desk to keep upright. My other hand takes a hold of her hair so I can watch her and she sucks me down. Her eyes never leave mine and the sight in front of me is enough to send a tingle down my spine to my aching balls. She must sense that I'm close because the next thing I know she has me all the way down with her lips at the base and swallowing around my dick. The tightness around my cock shoots the cum like a rocket out and coats her throat. I see black spots for a moment and reach for my chair to sit down. Anastasia is still attached to my dick cleaning him up as I lay my head back in my chair. _Good god, the things this woman can do with her mouth!_

Releasing me with a pop I watch her with her satisfied smirk sit back on her haunches and place her arms on my thighs.

"How's your stress level now?" She asks.

Still trying to get the blood flow pumping up to my brain I stare at her in awe. How can an innocent, beautiful, feisty woman like her want to be with someone like me?

Clearing my throat finally able to form an actual sentence, "Much better…" she gives me a sly smile and then hops up onto my lap circling my neck with her arms.

"Good, I would hate to see you in an early grave." Anastasia says and then kisses the tip on my nose.

I feel a tightness in my chest as we stay still in comfortable silence gazing at each other. This woman makes me feel things that I never thought I would for someone who's not family.

Placing my arms around her small frame, "Babe…"

The door opens and in walks a club whore in only her small panties.

"Hey Grey, they said you wanted your nightly usual." Laura, I think her that's her name says. Anastasia and I both jump up from my chair. I'm shoving my dick back in my pants as Ana is standing beside the desk staring at this whore who just popped our bubble. Making her way around to us she finally acknowledges Anastasia. "Oh, I didn't realize it was going to be a threesome again."

I hear a gasp from beside me.

"Get the fuck out!" I boom making both women jump.

"But…" Laura starts.

"OUT!"

Laura flees from the room and I rush over to close the door and lock it. Anastasia hasn't moved from her spot but now she is looking down at the floor with her arms crossed over her body. Walking over to her I reach for her but she steps back.

"Babe…"

"Guess I'm not so special after all." I hear her mutter barely above a whisper. She shakes her head like she's ridding something and then looks up to me. I can see the hurt in her eyes as she has on a brave face, but I see it.

"I have no idea what she…"

"I would like to go home now." She says and then moves to pick up her bag from the desk.

Grabbing her from around her back so that my front is resting against her back, I stop her movements. She stiffens in my arms.

"Anastasia, we aren't going anywhere until you hear me out." I place my chin on her shoulder right by her ear.

I want her to be able to hear everything that I'm going to say to her.

"You have to know that I had a past before you, hell I can't remember all of it myself. But the moment I decided that you were it for me I haven't touched another woman. Only you. I tried to stay away from you but couldn't. The night I dropped you off at your car at the park and said that we should call it a day, I came back here and tried to move on but couldn't. I had one of the whores come to my room but I couldn't when I looked at her and she wasn't you. I sent her away, went in the shower and pictured you while I jacked off in there."

I might as well get it all out there so that we can move pass this.

She turns around to face me.

"So, you didn't do anything with her that night?"

"She was sucking my dick but all I could think about was you and I stopped it. I made her leave and that was it."

"Sorry to ruin your night." She sarcastically says and moves to step out of my hold.

"You can't punish me for something that happened before we were together. I didn't think that we could be like this." I demand.

She scrubs her face with her hands.

"I know." She says in a defeated tone. "I just…I want to be with someone who only wants to be with me. Not have others on the side."

I know that she is thinking about what happened with Jax and Wendy.

"Anastasia, I only want to be with you. Only you. Not one of those women in that room in there can hold a candle to you so why would I want anything other than the best cookie a woman has to offer." I joke about what she calls her pussy. It earns me a small giggle and I feel relieved when the tension from her body relaxes.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I never should've doubted you. Your lifestyle is new to me and I'm a little out of my element here."

"Don't worry about that babe, my brothers are going to make sure you fit in here just fine. As for the whores, they better leave you alone or else they'll find themselves out on their asses."

I pull her into a hug which she returns and then kiss the top of her head.

"Wildcat, I need to know that you trust me. I can't have someone who thinks the worst of me when situations come up."

She pulls back and looks right into my eyes.

"I trust you Christian. I'm sorry for even letting something cross my mind like that. You've haven't given me any reason to doubt you and that's not fair to you." Her eyes show her sincerity and I believe her.

"Good, now let's get home so I can show that cookie of yours some attention."

We gather up our things and head out to the bar area. I see everyone having a good time and the alcohol is flowing. I nod over to Bear as Anastasia goes over to Opie who is sitting down on a barstool kicking back a beer.

"What's up Prez?" Bear greets me.

"Find out who the fuck sent Laura into my office. Everyone knows that whores are off limits in there." He gives me a shocked look that tells me that he didn't know about it. "Also, get the Prospects to move my bike over to my house, I'm staying there tonight." I tell Bear where my bike is parked and he gives me a questioning eye. Not wanting to get into it right now with the details of Ana being the Mayor's stepdaughter I wave it off. "Tell those little shits that if one scratch gets on my bike they can kiss their dicks goodbye."

"Sure thing Prez."

We walk away from each other and I move over to Ana and Opie. They're laughing about something but stop when I approach.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Sure. See you later Opie." Ana gives him a hug and I have to remember that they are only friends or I'd break his arms right now.

The parking lot is empty as we walk to her car. Opening her door on the passenger side I see Jax making his way to us from the garage area. He looks like he's a man on a mission and I have a pretty good idea of what he wants. Closing Anastasia's door I walk to the rear of the car halting him.

"I think we need to talk, don't you…Prez." Jax grits through his teeth.

"After church tomorrow, you and I will sit down and talk." I stand toe to toe with him. I've never backed down from a challenge and this is no different. He snorts through his nose like a bull.

"Everything okay out here?" Ace comes out of nowhere walking up to us assessing the situation. It's not normal for Jax and I to be in each other's faces.

"Yeah, everything here is just peachy" Jax comments and then knocks my shoulder with his as he makes his way to the clubhouse. Ace gives a questioning look and I just shake my head. Once Jax is sober then we will have a real conversation about this but not until then.

Getting in the car after pulling my cut off Anastasia raises in eyebrow at me.

"Don't ask." I say and head out. Driving has become difficult since Anastasia can't keep her hands to herself. Not that I'm complaining but I have to concentrate a lot harder now that her movements with her hands are making my eyes want to roll back into my head. She finally notices the road after a while and sees us going the opposite direction of her house.

"Where are we going?" She curiously asks.

"Home."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. I'm having surgery on Tuesday and will try to get another chapter out on Monday but can't promise. Not sure how long I'll be down but hoping for only a week. Thanks for your understanding!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me while recovering from my surgery. I went in to get a gallbladder removed and ended up with a collapsed lung and other problems. I'm still not 100% but am getting there. Hopefully, I'll be back on track soon and will be updating every week again.

All mistakes are mine! Enjoy.

 ** _Chapter Eleven_**

 **~Christian~**

Riding two streets over I pull into my Dad's house and kill the engine. It's early in the morning and I haven't been to sleep yet. My little wildcat kept me up all night with her little antics. I finally waved the white flag saying I'd had enough, between her riding me and me fucking her on every solid surface of my house I couldn't take anymore.

"Everything okay there, son?" Dad asks as I come around the back porch.

Dad is sitting in his wheelchair in his favorite spot drinking his coffee and sneaking in a smoke before Grace can catch him.

"Yeah." I say and gently sit down next to him.

"You sure? You look like you've ridden a horse for hours and walking bowlegged." He chuckles to himself. I'm sure he knows what I've been doing.

"I'm fine."

"Put some baby powder on it and maybe an ice pack, you'll be ready to go again by tonight." He offers and I find it awkward to have a conversation like this with my dad.

"Sure."

"What brings you by this early?" He asks.

"I need to talk to you about some club stuff and then something a little more personal."

"Okay, shoot."

I start with the club stuff first. I tell him about the safe house burning and burning down the Vipers warehouse. Then, I tell him about the Las Vegas Chapter getting hit and losing a shipment. Finally, about the hacking of our files that the Vipers wanted. We talk for a long while and he gives me some advice on how he would handle it if he was in charge. We talk about the protection runs and even maybe starting up another chapter in California to help out the runs from border to border.

Grace comes out several times to bring breakfast and more coffee before she has to be on her shift at the hospital. She is a general surgeon on staff there and has helped out our club on many occasions. She was married before but her husband was killed in an accident. She relocated to Nevada after leaving Portland, Oregon saying that it held to many memories for her to stay there. Her and dad were married a year before his ambush that put him in a wheelchair and she hasn't left his side, even though he tried pushing her away and demanding a divorce right after learning he would never walk again. She stuck by him through his stubbornness and they are truly happy together. She gave him the light back in his eyes from when he lost them after mom was killed.

"What was that personal thing you wanted to talk about?" Dad asks after kissing Grace goodbye as she left for work.

"I met someone…" I say trying to put into words how I feel about Anastasia.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's not from our world though."

"So, what does that have to do with anything? You can't help who you fall for." I think about what he's saying and know that this is a totally different type of life than what Anastasia is used to. We are criminals who break the law on a daily basis.

"But what if she can't take our lifestyle? She doesn't know that I've killed people before or done time. What if she gets in too deep and then decides this isn't for her?"

"That's a lot of 'what if's', son. We don't know what tomorrow will bring, hell we might all die in our sleep tonight, then what? Don't have any regrets in life son, life is too short for that."

I try not to but can't help what I say next.

"I'm scared that she will end up like mom and caught in the crosshairs between clubs." I hang my head in my hands and then feel a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened to Ella was my fault. I was stupid and let my pride get in the way. I thought that nothing could touch me and that left my family at risk. If I'd just listen to Garrison then she would've never been killed, Christian. That's on me and I have to live with that the rest of my life. You have a better head on your shoulders and do things differently than I did and that makes you a better President than me. You are focused and are aware of your enemies and not afraid to look at every angle before striking."

Dad has never been one to pat someone on the back. He was always hard on me and my brother growing up, but ever since he met Grace and Ava being born, he has started to show a softer side to him.

"I still wonder if she'd be better off with a guy who works nine to five. She was seeing a guy who's a doctor." The image of her and fucking Kavanagh makes me grind my teeth together.

"Oh, horseshit!" Dad exclaims and then lights another smoke. "Did I ever tell you that I stole your mother away from her man?"

"What?"

He laughs and stares out at the backyard.

"Yeah, she was engaged to be married to a guy when I found her on the side of the road. He was going to be a preacher and after they married they were going to do mission work in some small country in Africa. They were to be married two months from the time I met her but I knew from the moment I saw her that she was it for me. It was like my body lit up when I was around her. She tried to deny it at first but I knew she felt the same. Once I had her on my bike that was it and we didn't look back."

"Wow, dad I never knew that." I don't mention how Anastasia sets me on fire when she's around. No woman has made me feel like this.

"We ran into her old fiancé about a year before she was killed and as we walked away she said that she was so glad that she found me that day. She couldn't picture her life as anything other being my Old Lady and was proud of it."

I'm completely shocked that mom was engaged before she met dad and never said anything. I wonder if Elliot knows about this?

"Listen, it's not like you're marrying her tomorrow. Bring her by for dinner one night and let her meet the family. Let her meet the you that's not 'the President of Rough Riders MC'."

I let out a breath of air, "She used to be with Jax. They were together for a year and then she broke it off."

"Is this before or after that Wendy bitch?" Dad knows all about what happened with Jax and Wendy. He was Jax's mentor and who sponsored him to Prospect into the MC.

"Before. Anastasia doesn't think it's a big deal that we are seeing each other but Jax is my brother even if it was six years ago."

"Holy fuck, Christian. Anastasia! Boy you sure do know how to pick them, don't you?" I shrug my shoulders. "Geez, I remember everything about that girl, what was she sixteen when they had a falling out?" He sits back in his chair contemplating something.

"Yeah, she's finally back in town but doesn't want anything but a friendship with Jax."

"Does he know that?"

"Yeah, after she almost kicked his ass at the clubhouse, they talked and are trying to be friends since they'll be bumping in to each other around town. Jax and I are having a conversation after church today."

"Do I even want to know why a woman is kicking ass at your clubhouse?"

I chuckle thinking about how she also took down a Prospect. Telling dad that story got us both in stitches making him want to meet her even more.

"Is she inked or claimed?"

"Not yet." I smile at the thought. I've checked every inch of that delectable body and there's not a smidge of ink on her. God, the thought of her body carrying my name in permanent ink sends a shudder down my spine.

"Bring her by the house Christian and let me meet this girl. Remember, you already have a war outside of the club, you don't need one inside it also."

I stay a little longer and talk shop with dad and Elliot's arrival out of prison within the next week or so and then head out. I still can't believe that everything that dad told me about him and mom.

Driving back by my house I check to see if Anastasia has left yet and sure enough her car is still in the driveway. I know she's not a morning person so I fight the urge to stop in so I let her be and make my way to the clubhouse.

Entering the clubhouse, I'm early for church so I go in the office and try to work on some of the invoices from the auto shop and our other businesses.

A knock on the door brings me out of my bookkeeping and Bear comes in.

"Everyone's here and ready for church, Prez." He says.

Putting down my pen, I stretch my back and neck to get the stiffness out of my muscles.

"Alright, let's go." I stand and we walk out and into the bar area and over to our room.

The others follow and I see Jax is waiting in the back not wanting to enter with me. We all take our seats and I bang the gavel to start the meeting.

"We have something very important to discuss. Last night I was made aware of someone in the Vipers MC that tried to hack us. They wanted to access our files with shipping routes and our contacts."

I look around the table and can see the anger rolling off my brothers. Dash is the first to speak.

"Hunter, they didn't get anything, did they?" He asks looking over at Hunter.

Shaking his head, "No, Anastasia was able to put them off and give us a new firewall to prevent any type of intrusion. She's great…"

"Who the fuck is Anastasia? And why is she in our business?" Diesel exclaims.

I have to hold in my growl and only clench my fists at his tone. I notice Jax watching my every move not paying any attention to the conversation around him. I know he is observing my reaction to hearing them talk about her and it pisses me off even more.

"Oh, she's the best hacker of all time. I've been trying to reach out to her for years!" Hunter crushes on her like a goddamn fangirl.

"How do we know she's not a spy, playing with us. Who's to say she doesn't work for the Vipers?" Gunner states.

"She doesn't." Jax slams his hand down on the table startling a few brothers.

"But how do we know for sure?" Diesel reiterates.

"She's not. Ana wouldn't do anything to bring harm to Jax or I." Opie speaks up. He's now jumped in, not happy about having her being accused of siding with the Vipers.

"Prez?" Luke asks. "You think she's clean?"

My thoughts go immediately to last night and the shower we had after getting down and dirty. Christ, that woman is amazing in bed. I make a mental note to stock up on condoms for my house since I don't carry a box around with me. Her stamina is at an all-time high right now even with my little wildcat being new to sex and all. I lean back in my seat to give my aching dick a little more breathing room. A cleared throat brings me out of my musing.

"Prez?" Bear questions and I notice that everyone has stopped talking and looking at me expectantly. Jax has his eyes narrowed at me and I'm about to knock that look right off his face.

"She's reliable. She came to us and showed us the email. Jax and Opie have both championed her." I say. What I really want to say is 'she's mine and no one better fucking question her ever again' but alas I have to wait until I have a few rounds with her ex before laying claim. "But you should all know that she is the Mayor's stepdaughter."

"What the fuck? Are you trying to get us all placed in a cell next to Blaze?" Gunner questions. The room is grumbling about the news and I knew that this would be a huge factor in telling them this.

"She is not like that." Opie slams his hand down getting everyone's attention. "Ana doesn't like or want anything that has to do with the Mayor. She despises him for what he and her mother did to her father. She is only here now to give her father some time with his new wife. Ana's not a rat and if she says she can help then she can. She doesn't have any hidden agenda. That's not the type of person she is. Anyone else remember her trying to take on that Viper who stole the little old lady's purse last week?"

"Wait, is this the same bitch that clocked Jax in the parking lot? The one who also took down a Prospect?" Dash asks with wonder. "Damn, she's a feisty one, I wouldn't mind having a little piece of that."

I have to keep my smirk in check as Jax shoots Dash a dirty look. A few brothers chuckle at Jax and Opie is one of them. I completely ignore the last thing he said because if I dwell on it then I might shoot him between the eyes.

"Listen, we have a chance to infiltrate their camp from the outside but we need to vote it. Anastasia thinks that her and Hunter can create a bogus file and send it to them while she plants a bug on their server. We will be able to access their files and it will help us take them down from the inside out."

"So, let's put it to a vote then." Ace, my Sergeant At Arms, demands. He has never been one to beat around the bush.

"I vote yes to bringing in Anastasia to help Hunter." I say and then look to my right to continue the voting.

The vote goes around the table and Jax is the last to speak. After voting yes, we are all in agreeance that Anastasia will help bring them down. Hunter is beside himself and I'll have to make sure to monitor their interactions. Hunter isn't a bad guy but I can tell the crush he has already formed in his head about her.

"Alright, with that settled let's talk about the protection run. I think Luke, Hunter, Stone and the Prospects will stay back along with some of the Las Vegas Chapter. We're looking to be gone five days max from here to Oroville and back, so everyone needs to be on their toes and not let your guards down. If the Vipers get wind that most of us are gone they might try and make a move on our territory."

I get a nod from my brothers and we discuss our other businesses before church is declared over. Everyone exits the room except Jax, Bear and myself.

"Everything good here?" Bear asks as the tension builds in the room.

"We're good." I say and nod for him to leave.

Bear shuts the door behind him and when I turn back to where Jax is I'm met with a fist to my jaw almost knocking me down. Fuck! That hurt.

"I'll give you that one, Jax." I say and wipe off the drop of blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Why her? You get pussy thrown at you every day. Why her?" He spits out.

"I didn't plan…"

"Bullshit! You knew, I told you everything about what her and I went through. Is this a joke to you?"

"What? No, Jax. I had no idea who she was when I first saw her. I was out for a ride and saw her running. She had this pull on me from that moment and then that night the Prospects picked her up and I couldn't believe it was her. She's…" I try to think of the best way to put this and spare his feelings but I know that nothing I say will help right now.

"She's great, I know. Anastasia is not made for this lifestyle. She's not some club whore you can use and then throw away. Ana is everything we are not, she's kind and pure." Jax says defeated. Moments pass and he's lost in thought, I want him to get all of this out so that we can move on from this and not ever have to bring it up again.

"Jax, Anastasia is a grown woman now and she can make her own choices. And for the record I know that she's not a club whore and I don't plan on treating her as such." I say.

"How long have you been keeping me from this? I saw the way you were with her last night when Hunter grabbed her, so don't try and say that it just happened. You've never cared about how women are dealt with around here."

"Jax…"

"Just tell me!"

"The night she was picked up by us. It started then but I stopped it before anything could happen. I knew that it would complicate things in the club so I pushed her away. Then when I saw her with fucking Kavanagh and I knew that I couldn't stay away. I really tried Jax, I did. But she keeps reeling me in, I think about her all the time like she has a spell on me."

"Have you fucked her?" He asks.

"That is none of your goddamn business, Jax. Don't cross a line that you can't come back from." I warn him. There is no way I'm going to let him disrespect Anastasia. Never have I cared about my brothers knowing about a good lay but with Anastasia, I want to keep it only between me and her.

"Did she tell you that we kissed yesterday. Yeah, we had a great time catching up at our spot on the bridge." He's goading me and I'm close to falling for it.

"Yeah, she told me everything, Jax." I play along and lie.

"Fuck!" He yells and slams his fist on the table after not getting the reaction he wanted. I knew that if something happened Anastasia would tell me.

Ace barges in to check things out and to make sure we're okay.

"Outside now!" Jax demands of me and I know what he wants and if that is going to help him move past this then so be it. Hell, it might make me feel better too.

Jax storms out of the room and through the bar area catching everyone's attention. Grabbing for my phone off the pool table, I make a quick call.

"Hello?" She sounds so sexy when she's still asleep. _Focus Grey!_

"Did you and Jax kiss yesterday at the bridge?" I accuse more than ask.

"That's not what happened." I can tell she is more awake now after that and my heart has stopped waiting for an explanation. "Jax told me that he still loved me and then kissed me. I didn't return it at all. I pushed him away and then told him I didn't feel the same and said that if he ever did that to me again I'd knock his block off."

I believe her. Jax is just upset and has lost his first love. And that is a hard pill to swallow. To love someone and they don't return it is a tough blow.

"Alright, babe go back to sleep and I'll call you later."

"Is everything okay, Christian?" I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Everything is perfect, babe. I'll see you soon." Hanging up I hear the thumping of boots at my rear as I make my way out to the back of the clubhouse.

Outside I see Jax already taping up his hands and has removed his cut and shirt. Following suit, I remove my cut, holster and shirt and place them over a bench near the ring.

We hold fights here sometimes to let the brothers have a way to blow of some steam. When other chapters come in we'll hold a tournament with money on the line for the winner.

Taping up my hands I get in the ring ready to pound some sense into this little fucker. Right now he's not the VP of my club but a guy who touched my woman. I'm a raging bull at the moment and Jax just happens to be on the receiving end.

Bear hops into the ring and yells out the rules.

"First one who taps out or is knocked out is the loser. May the best man win." He states and then walks over to the side and yells, "FIGHT!"

Both Jax and I advance on each other. He is a scrappy fighter but is impatient. I like to sit back and think things through before attacking which is my advantage right now. Jax is all over the place hoping to land a lucky shot that will knock me out.

Jax lunges with a right jab that I block and I throw a body punch to the stomach catching him off-guard. He snaps an upper cut and throws me off balance then hits me with a one-two punch to the face.

Grabbing him in a headlock, I bring my knee up to his stomach and knock the wind out of him. Then I follow up with a fist to the face catching his left eye. His face gets turned but follows up clocking me on the side of my face close to my temple.

Punch after punch we continue this for a while. We are both gassing out and fast but then a picture shoots into my brain of Jax kissing my wildcat and I reach back slug the shit out of him before he connects again to my face. Jax stumbles backwards and lands on his ass looking dazed. Walking up to him I grab a fist full of his short hair making him look at me.

"Don't you ever touch MY woman again. Got that?" I don't wait for a response before I slam another punch to his sweet spot and it's lights out for him.

I hear the crowd around us hollering and cheering. Opie goes and checks on Jax while Bear comes over and helps remove the tape from my bloody hands.

"I take it that you guys had that talk, huh?" Bear pipes up and Ace hands me a beer instead of water to drink.

They have Jax sitting up on a stool and he's aware of his surroundings but still is a little out of it.

"Take him to his room and have one of the club whores watch over him." I tell Opie as Ace answers his phone.

"Prez, it's Marshal from the Tucson chapter." He walks over and hands me the phone.

"What can I do for you Marshal? We still on with the run in a few days, right?"

"Actually, we are almost there to the clubhouse. We had a tip that our warehouse was going to be raided and we hightailed it out of there. I know we're early but I thought we could leave out early."

"Sure thing, Marshal. We can leave before daybreak tomorrow."

"Good. See you soon, Grey." Marshal ends the call.

"Shit!" I yell and toss Ace his phone back.

"What's up, Prez?" Gunner asks as the brothers huddle around.

"Change of plans, boys. We leave before dawn tomorrow, make plans and settle all your affairs now. They arrive soon."

I walk away from the group and roar my bike up to head out. I've got some loose ends to tie up before I leave in the morning and I know just where to go.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Pinterest is also updated!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to all your well wishes and reviews. I'm almost back to normal! This is more of a filler chapter but hope you enjoy it. As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Twelve_**

 **~Tara~**

I feel like I've been driving for days instead of hours. Coming from Newport Beach, California with the ocean and year round perfect weather to the dry and desert has me second guessing my decision. _No, you need to get away from your parents._

Coming from a family of doctors sets high expectations for you. They need you to act a certain way, dress certain way and date only those who are fit to circulate in their social circles. I learned from an early age that this was expected of me.

My parents sent me to the most elite preschools which then followed the cream of the crop private school and right on in to college at MIT. I didn't even want to go to college but since I refused to marry right out of High School to an Oil Tycoon, I went to put some much needed distance from them. No way was I marrying a man who was as old as my dad and becoming some trophy wife. I wanted to live and not be tied down.

So, I fled to the other side of the country to get away. Being at MIT was a little out of my zone, I didn't know anyone there and had to put on a brave face to make it look as though I had the confidence to withstand anything. No way was I packing up and moving back home. Then my roommate walked through the door to our room and she was just as scared as me. She lacked any type of confidence and her wardrobe looked as though it was from a bargain bin. I knew she and I would get along great! She needed someone and so did I. Ana was reluctant at first and probably thought I was the craziest person ever but after a few months she finally opened up and we haven't been separated until graduation.

I know all about her family drama and she knows mine. Which is why I was surprised when she told me that she was headed here to Nevada instead of Seattle. I know how much she still struggles with what her mom did to her dad and can't believe she came here. She is a bigger person than me. Although, I still struggle with standing up to my parents, so in a way she is much stronger than me in a lot of ways.

When she called me last night I was thrilled to hear from her. Then she indulged that juicy part about losing her 'V' card to a man she only knew for maybe a week, blew my mind. That little vixen, I always knew she kept hidden under her nerd attire and behind her computer screens. I can only hope that she listened to me about safe sex and is using a condom because lord knows that girl isn't on any type of birth control or at least she wasn't when we left college.

After another fight with my parents over a blind date I decided that I needed a change of scenery and Ana gave me just that. After I ended the phone call with her I packed four large suitcases full of my things and snuck out early this morning for Fallon City, Nevada. Ana is just what the doctor ordered for me and I could tell she was needing a friend close by. I can't wait to meet this guy who has stolen her heart so soon. Never would I imagine she would go for a biker. I know all about her racing hobby but I just can't picture her as a biker chick with tats. I laugh to myself at the mental image of her.

Stretching my neck side to side my car dings signaling that I'm short on gas. Looking around I see a sign for a gas station on the next exit near Carson Lake. I pull up to the pump and start fueling. I'm stretching out my sore limbs due to hours being in one position when my phone beeps letting me know I have a voicemail waiting for me. Reaching over the console of my Mercedes S550, I swipe my phone and see that my mother has finally figured out that I'm not going to make it to dinner tonight.

"Darling, it's mother…," As if I already didn't know who it was. "I see you are out and taking a few days off, Dad and I will have a busy next few days at the hospital but call when you come back in and we can have dinner at the club. Dad has an up and coming politician who is younger than Craig and has a promising future and a good head on his shoulders…" I delete the message before finishing the voicemail.

Ugh! Doesn't she get that I don't want to marry a man and be a side piece to brag to his colleagues about. I want love and passion, someone who doesn't take me for granted. Or hell, someone good in the sack. I'll even settle with okay in the sack as long as they see me, for me. Not just a bank account or doing a favor to get in good with both Dr. Knowles'.

Grabbing the receipt something catches my eye across the street and I see a small bar. Looking at my clock I'm a few hours early and only have another thirty minutes or so to go before I reach Ana, so getting a drink sounds good.

The smell as I walk into the bar is not something I've smelled before. Most bars reek of cigarettes and stale beer. This bar is a haze of weed, the smell of men in leather and hard liquor. There are a handful of women in here but most are wait staff but the patrons are all males. Mustarding all the confidence I can find I stroll to the bar in my tight leather pants and white sleeveless top with heels and sit down on a stool. Thinking about not having to lug my big Prada bag around I pull my ID and credit card out of my back pocket as the bartender stalks over to me.

"What can I get you sweetie?" He asks and looks at me like I'm his next meal.

"Umm…"

"Get the lady a bottle of bud and a shot of whiskey, Frankie. Same for me." A voice next to me answers and then he plops down on the stool.

"Sure thing." Frankie says and walks off to make our drinks.

"Thanks, but I can get my own." I say and get a really good look at the dangerously hot guy next to me.

He looks right out of the pages of GQ. Hot doesn't even describe him. Edible, manly, rugged, strong, lustful, and most important, sexy as hell. He looks as though he just came from a fight in a cage with a shiner on the right eye and his lip looks split and a little swollen.

"I'm sure you can, darlin'." He answers and rakes his eyes up and down my body. "You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"What gave that away?" I mockingly look offended and then smirk.

"The expensive cage sitting out front in a parking lot full of bikes and beaters." We both have a silent laugh. "What's your name, darlin'?"

"Why should I give you my name? Just because I let you buy me a drink doesn't mean we're friends yet" I reflect. I'm not sure if it was such a good idea to come here for a drink now that I get a good look around and see that this must be an exclusive place only certain type of people frequent.

"I just want to be able to know the right name I'll be yelling when I'm fucking you hard in a little while."

"Huh, so you think that's even a possibility?" I scoff.

The truth is I would love to engage with this hot piece of man. Everything about him attracts me to him. My parents would flip if they knew the type of men I was attracted to. Maybe in a way I search out these types just to piss them off.

"Darlin' the moment I saw you strut your tight little ass in those doors I knew we'd be using the back room after a few drinks. And after the way you just unclothed me with your eyes I know that we are closer to that time."

Frankie brings our drinks over to us at that moment and I shoot the whiskey back in one gulp and feel the burn all the way done. Chasing it with the beer relieves the ache I feel. I'm not a lightweight by any means but when liquor is mixed in, it only gets me there quicker.

"Maggie." I give him my fake name that Ana and I used for our fake ID's in college.

"Nice to meet you… Maggie." He chuckles slightly knowing I've just given a fake name. "I'm… Charlie." He stutters as he tries to think of a fake name for himself.

He chases his drink and I watch his throat bob as he swallows. How can this man make drinking look so sexy? The wetness between my thighs is increasing every minute I'm next to this guy.

Charlie motions for Frankie to bring another round and then places his hand on my upper thigh, drawing small circles and making me squirm.

"You passing through, Maggie?"

"Here to see a friend. You?" I ask but know from the leather vest he is wearing that he is a local boy.

"Born and raised, darlin'." He throws back. "Listen, we could go back and forth all afternoon but let's get down to what we both know is going to happen at the end."

Well, they can't say Nevada guys aren't straight forward.

"And what is it that you think is going to happen here, Charlie?" I question leaving him with a raised eyebrow. I know what is about to happen. I walked in here needing the same thing that he is suggesting.

I'm not a whore by any means but I do use sex as a way of relieving stress and taking my mind off of things. I knew from an early age being around 'the social elite' what sex was. Everyone has this misconception that just because you are put through private schools for the rich that sex, drugs and violence can't happen there but you are sorely mistaken. There is probably more going on in rich private schools than the inner city one's. I was introduced to all of it by the age of fifteen and have had multiple partners since then but never have I picked up a random biker at a bar before. If I'd known these bars have gorgeous looking men like this one I might have to rethink my hotspots.

"There's a room in the back of the bar, why don't you follow me and I'll show you just what is going to happen."

Charlie stands and holds his hand out for me to take it. Looking from his hand to his face and then back to the hand I contemplate my next move. Is this something I really want to do? Hell yes! Besides, it's not like we are ever going to see each other again any way. Reaching my hand to his, he helps me up and guides me to the side of the bar.

"Keep the back room clear, Frankie." Charlie yells over to the bartender as we walk down a long hallway to the last door on the left.

Inside it appears to be the office. There is a desk in the middle of the room with filing cabinets in the corner. On the other side is a red sofa with a coffee table sitting in front of it.

Standing in the room I hear the door close with a click to follow that indicates he locked it. I feel him come up behind me as his breath creates goosebumps down my arms. His touch alone sends a shockwave down my spine and stirs something deep inside me. It's the first time I've felt this way, especially to someone I just met and lied about my name.

"Do you feel that?" He asks and I wonder if he is talking about the same thing that I feel. "Ever since you walked into the bar I knew I had to have you. Those tight leather pants are screaming for me to rip them off and fuck you senseless. Darlin', when I'm done with you, you will have no choice but to tell me your real name."

His words are putting my head into a tailspin. Never has a man talked dirty to me, usually I'm the one who is doing it. I'm always the one taking charge but to hear him tell me these things makes me want to follow his lead. It's like I've become putty in his hand.

"I guess we will find out, won't we." I tease over my shoulder.

His hands start to trace lightly over my bare arms and then grabs for the hem of my shirt. Lifting my arms up I make it easy for him to slip it off. Turning me around I see his eyes are focused on my chest and a groan leaves the back of his throat.

"Perfect. Just like I thought." He says and reaches around and unsnaps my bra.

I start to go for his leather vest to remove it so that I can feel what I suspect is solid muscle underneath but he swoops down and takes a breast in his mouth. Grabbing for the back of his head to push him closer, he nips and sucks me. My fingers scrape through his hair massaging his scalp as he devours my left breast and then switches. The feeling is making my knees sway. Charlie must notice as he wraps an arm around me holding me steady. Is it possible to come like this?

Finally, he stops his assault and kisses his way up my chest and neck to my lips. Blindly, I start to undress him with his leather vest first and then his shirt. We barely break apart to get it over his head. It feels like we've been doing this before like old lovers and haven't just met less than an hour ago. We both stand there naked from the waist up and he looks as though he hasn't eaten in days and that I'm his next meal.

"Tell me your name, darlin'." He says so sensually, whispering in my ear. His hot breath making the hairs stand up on my neck.

"Ta…Tara." I say huskily. It seems I have no shame after this.

"Tara." He tries it out and the way he says it could make me burst. My panties are already ruined at this point and I wonder if it is possible to be set on fire.

Slowly, he crouches down on his knees rubbing up and down my legs. I already feel as though gravity is about to give way at his touch but as he works his way back up he stops at my core and start touching me with his skillful fingers. Throwing my head back I relish in the feeling he is creating in me. Tugging my leather pants down my legs he helps me remove my heels before tossing my pants over his shoulders. Grabbing the heels he motions for me to lift a foot and places them back on.

"Always wanted to fuck a woman in tall heels." He says barely above a whisper and I think it wasn't meant for me to hear.

Standing in front of him in only my purple thong he swivels his pointer finger in a circle and I make a show of turning around for him. I hear him whistle through his teeth and when I finally face him he is rubbing his bulge over his jeans.

"You are a mighty fine woman, Tara. There aren't many beauties like you in this world."

"Thank you." I say shyly. "Maybe if you removed those pants I might be able to share in the sentiment."

Reaching for his belt buckle he undoes it never breaking eye contact and then drops his pants making a show of not wearing any underwear. My breath hitches and I can't help the moan that leaves my mouth when I take in all his glory. The man is packing and I mean more than the guns in his holster he tried to hide from me under his leather vest. I can't take my eyes off his package and wonder if I've ever seen anything like his size. This is definitely going to be the best experience but only if he knows how to use it.

"Are you just going to stare at it all day or would you like put it to good use, Tara?" He taunts me as he strokes himself.

I hear off in the background as a buzzing sound starts and I know that someone is trying to get ahold of me. Too bad they will just have to wait until this is over, there is no way I'm walking away now.

Walking over I remove his hand and pick up where he left off and he starts to rub up on my clit as our eyes gaze at each other. His breath is getting heavier and I lean in and start to suck on his neck right where his pulse point is.

Groaning, he takes ahold of my ear and bites down.

"Stand or lay?" Charlie asks.

I'm panting and can barely breath at this point. "Your choice." There is no way I can think at the moment much less decide on what to do right now.

He backs away and reaches for his jean pocket and grabs for a condom in his wallet. Straightening back up he already has the condom sheathed over his erection. In one quick movement he pulls for the back of my knees and lifts me around his waist as though I weigh nothing and then pushes me into the nearest wall.

"You sure about this, darlin'?" He questions.

As if I would back down now. Nodding I give him my answer.

Slamming into me he gives me a few moments to adjust to his size before he continues to pump in and out of my core.

"Goddamn you're so tight and wet. Shit, Tara you feel amazing." He praises as if he was expecting something else.

The grunts and groans echo off the walls of the office and as soon as his thumb touches my clit I explode and my body convulses. He never relents and pumps through my orgasm. His body is tight and I know that he is close. Charlie changes his angle and I feel another build up deep in my stomach. Good god is it possible to have more than one orgasm during sex?

"Come on baby, give me one more." He demands and his thrusts are getting even faster and harder. Biting down on my shoulder where it meets my neck forces me to come again and this one has me seeing white spots. Off in the distances I hear him grunt one last time and fall over with me into the wall. We both are breathing like we ran the New York Marathon and I have yet let go of him. My legs are jelly right now and I'd probably fall to the ground if I had to stand up.

After a few minutes Charlie walks us over to the sofa and sits down with me straddling him. He still hasn't detached himself from me and I can't bring myself to lift my head from his shoulder. Never had I had that type of sex before. It was raw and animalistic and everything you read about in books. I think he might have ruined me for other men.

"Are you okay, baby?" Charlie asks as he runs his hand up and down my spine.

"I'm more than okay, that was great." There is no need to be shy at this point, he deserves all the praise for what just happened.

"Good, because I'm about to take you over to the desk."

Before I can say anything, he is lifting me up and carrying me over to the desk. Bending me over I hear the drawers open and shut. Turning my head so that I can see him over my shoulder I watch him discard the used condom and replace it with another one.

"Ready baby?" He asks as his chest covers my back. The coolness of the desk is making my nipples hard.

"Hell yeah!"

Walking out to my car I feel like a baby fawn learning to walk. The things he did to me will forever make my other sexual experiences be a dull comparison. This is always the hard part about doing a once off. The awkward conversation that comes after the sex.

"Well, thanks for the drink." I say as I fidget with my fingers on my keys.

"Just the drink?" He gives me smirk and a wink.

The silence plays on for a few seconds, "Well, I have to get going my roommate is waiting for me."

I turn to open my door when a hand stops my arm.

"Listen, I have to go out of town for the next week but if you are still here let's meet up again."

"I don't know…" I start.

"I know you felt it too. This isn't like me, I don't usually come back for more but we had something back there and it was good. Real good."

I can't argue with that. He was the best I've ever had.

"Sure."

He pulls his phone out and hands it to me.

"Put your number in."

I do as he asks then give it back. Pressing something on his phone I hear my phone ring out and look at him.

"Just making sure it was your number and not a fake one." He winks.

Planting a kiss on my lips that leaves me breathless, he walks over to his bike and swings a leg over it. How is it that he can be any sexier than he already is?

"Wait!" I yell out before he starts bike. "What's your real name?" I ask ready to kick myself for not asking before now.

With the sexiest smirk he places his sun shades over his eyes.

"Jax." He answers and then roars out of the parking lot.

I watch with my mouth open standing next to my car. This is not good. No, it can't be the same one. No, please god no. Don't let him be Ana's ex.

A/N: Review and let me know what you think. Also, my Pinterest page is updated.

Pinterest dot com/ladymav99896

Lastly, school is starting next week so I won't have much time to write because my daughter has a long list of things she wants to do before then. So, I will see you all in 2 weeks at the latest. Thanks for all your support!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

We've been gone four days now on this protection run and have already dropped off the guns and are on our way back. Something has come up with the Baker City Chapter and are having to detour there for a day making us have to add an extra day to our trip. I've talked with Anastasia every day to check in with her but it's not the same as seeing her. Her roommate from college has come into town for a visit and has been keeping her busy.

For some reason I have hated going on a run. Usually I don't mind a different scenery but this one was hard to go on. Ever since Anastasia has come into my life I feel as though something in me is changing. It has nothing to do with the club or my brothers and I can't quite put my finger on it yet.

Seeing the clubhouse up ahead I motion to my brothers. We slow as we watch what used to be my home open the gates to let us in. I haven't been here in over a year and can't wait to see some familiar faces. Some of my crew came with me when I patched over to Fallon City but the majority of them stayed and voted Bulldog in as Prez.

Bulldog was my VP when I was here. The name suits him as he is as mean as a junkyard dog when he gets into a fight or you piss him off. He's a good man though, always does what's right for the sake of the club. We patched in together as Prospects and was inseparable until I got the call about dad.

Getting off our bikes we are greeted by the club and Bulldog rounds me with a beer and a pat on the back.

"Grey, how's it going brother?" Bulldog asks as we walk into his clubhouse.

The place is jumping and looked just like it did last time I was here. Club whores are everywhere and are pouncing on my guys as they walk through the doors. Bulldog and I walk over to the bar and take a seat.

"So, what did you need from us?" I ask getting to the reason I'm here and not closer to my little wildcat.

"We got a problem with a new group who are trying to push drugs and setting up shop here."

"Really? Someone we know?"

"Nah. Bunch of young wannabe's who watch too much tv. The problem is that they have the numbers and weapons to out maneuver us. I was going to call in some Nomads but I hear they're out watching your club until you get back."

"Yeah, we've ran into some problems with the Vipers and it didn't seem right to leave the place unguarded."

A Prospect comes over and replaces our beers just as two girls walk over to us. I recognize one of them as I used to have her service me on the regular when I was Prez here.

"Hi Grey. You need something to help relieve that long ride?" Peaches asks. She keeps her hands to herself and waits for permission to touch me.

Bulldog is already wrapped around the other girl with his hand up her skirt.

"Nah, darlin' I'm good."

I can see the shocked face on Bulldog as I decline. Never did I turn down pussy when I lived here. Every night I'd have a girl servicing me and it didn't matter who she was.

"You sure, honey?" Peaches offers again and steps closer to me.

"What's up, Grey? Got an Old Lady or something!" He jokes and then sees the look on my face. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. Never in my life would I have imagined that Prince Grey would be saddled down by a single woman. She must be a serious piece of ass if you are throwing away pussy that's offered."

Bulldog and I go way back and have done things that would give a normal man nightmares. We've stolen things, set fires, killed and even hidden bodies together. We might not share the same blood but we are brothers in every sense of the word but when I hear him talk about Anastasia like that I want to beat the shit out of him.

Staying silent is the best form for me at the moment to calm the buzzing I feel when someone speaks of my wildcat. He must know that I'm struggling and sends the whores away.

"What's up with you, Brother?" Bulldog asks.

"She's just different man. I've never felt like this before." I shrug not wanting to sound too much like a pussy.

"Hot damn! Christ all mighty Grey, you claimed her yet?" He bangs the bar top.

"Not in front of the club yet but she knows she's mine."

Anastasia is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and can smoke any club whore in the looks department. Or any other department for that matter. Bulldog looks out over the clubhouse in silence. I can see his wheels turning in his head.

"It would be nice to have someone waiting to come home to, huh. I'm happy for you brother." He slaps my back. "She got a sister or friend?" He jokes and takes a long pull from his beer.

"She's got a roommate but no siblings."

"What's her name?" He asks and I give him a questioning gaze. Throwing his hands up in surrender. "Just want to know, man. You know that hearts are breaking all across the West Coast now that you're off the market. Unless you have that 'don't ask while I'm on a run type of relationship'."

I feel my fist clench. The thought of my wildcat with someone else while I'm out of town makes me want to trash this place.

"The answer is no." I respond curtly.

My father set the best example for my brother and I with our mother when she was alive. Never did he have some whore on the side. He felt that if you make a commitment to anyone or anything you stuck by it. Didn't matter if it was in business or family life. Your word means something to people and if you can't uphold it then no one would take you serious in this life.

"Wow, the hound has been put to pasture." He ribs me some more.

We hear a crash and look to the source. Gunner is losing at pool against Jax and is throwing his usually tantrums. Bear walks over with a few whores and the game quickly changes to a humping party.

Feeling an elbow hit mine I look back over at Bulldog.

"I'm happy for you Grey, seriously. I wish the right one would come along for me. Don't get me wrong I love the ladies but settling down to have a special someone would be nice." I can hear the sincerity in his voice along with some sadness as well.

Right before I left here, Bulldog met a nice girl that he was crazy about. She wasn't from our world but was head over heels for him. He made a mistake one night after getting trashed and slept with a club whore. Thinking that she'd forgive him, he told her the next day. Needless to say, it was a deal breaker and ended things. Bulldog being Bulldog wouldn't hear of it and kept running into her in public. She finally left the city to get away from him and he's never tried to settle down again.

"You'll find someone soon, Bulldog. Have faith that some girl out there will love that ugly mug of yours."

"What's not to love?" He poses as Peaches comes back over to him.

They start getting indecent so I take that as my que to head out. I walk out the doors and sit out on the picnic tables. Taking my phone I see a message from Anastasia. She sent me a photo of her face looking sad. Under the pic is a message that has me laughing out loud.

 ** _AS: This is my sad face since you're having to stay away longer._**

Typing quickly I reply.

 ** _CG: I'll make it up 2 u as soon as I get home._**

Christ this woman has me by the balls and I love every minute of it. I push the call button and she picks up after the second ring.

"Hello lover!" Anastasia says seductively. My balls tighten immediately and my jeans feel uncomfortable sitting here.

Clearing my throat. "Hey babe." Off in the background I hear male voices along with females and the sound of water splashing. "What's all that noise?" I try to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, Tara and I are with some friends swimming and working on our tans."

"Is that right?" the thought of her in a tiny bikini that barely covers her body has my body buzzing until I'm brought out of my naughty thoughts from a dude's voice.

 _"_ _Come on Ana, I need you right now."_ I hear a man's voice whine to her.

What the fuck!

"Anastasia, who the fuck is that and why in the fuck does he _need_ you?" I growl.

I hear her giggle, "Easy killer, that was just Ethan." Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better. In fact, it makes it worse.

"He better…" I start but my wildcat keeps going.

"We are playing volleyball in the pool at his sister's house with little Ava. He brought some doctor friends over and we grilled out. Kate is the one who invited Tara and I to come. I didn't know he would be here until we were already here. Besides, you have no reason for that attitude remember. I choose you. Ethan and I are just friends."

I feel like a bucket of cold water has been thrown on me and I'm starting to cool off a bit. Yes, she chose me. Me, and not that little doctor fucker. Then a thought comes to me.

"What are you wearing? Send me a pic right now."

I know she has to be in a sexy little number because with a body like hers she shouldn't be hiding it. But fuck, if I hate that it's not where I'm with her. And who are those doctor friends of Ethan.

Fuck it. Before I can stop myself, I'm texting Rocky and Dallas to go over to Katherine's house to check things over and to report back to me. After sending the text I feel the phone buzz and know it's from Anastasia. What I'm not prepared for is the sight before me. She obviously had someone take the pic for her because I get the entire view from head to toe of her perfect tight little body. Christ, I'm hard!

She's wearing a soft blue bikini that fits her like a glove with her hair down and some shades to help cover her eyes. She's giving a pouting face and she knows exactly what that does to me.

As I'm about to call her I receive another text and it's of her turned to the side and I get a good look at the back of her and her tight cheeks that are peeking out. She looks like a goddess and with that red solo cup in her hand I can only imagine that she's drinking in front of all those men who are in the pool waiting for her. I have half a mind to call Katherine and tell her to cancel that little shindig and send everyone home. I only live a few houses down from her and I know that Anastasia and Tara can walk there safely. Hell, I've given Ana and Tara free reign on my house since I left on this run. I wanted to make sure they were comfortable while I was gone and I know that Anastasia only has one bed in the pool house so I offered. I most definitely left out the part where I didn't like the thought of Anastasia sharing a bed with her even if they were best friends. Irrational, I know but I can't help these feeling she brings out in me.

"Anastasia." I say in warning before she can greet me.

I hear her giggle and for some reason my mouth makes an immediate smile.

"Christian." She draws out in a mocking tone.

"If I ever catch you wearing a sexy as hell swimsuit like that again I'm gonna tan your ass red raw. Do you hear me?" I say as authoritively as possible.

"So you think it's sexy, huh?"

"Is that all you just heard? What am I going to do with you wildcat?"

"Oh I think the promise of a good spanking was offered." She giggles again and I wonder how many refills she's had already. "I miss you." She reveals like it surprised her.

"Oh really?" I pause for a sec. "How much have you missed me?"

I hear a door being closed and then the sound of the background has gone silent. She must have gone inside away from the party.

"More than I thought I would." She admits. "Is that normal? We've only being together for such a short period of time and all I can think about is I'm going to see you next."

"I feel the same babe. You have no idea." I clear my throat to try and at least gain some of my balls back after being such a sap. "I'll be home before you know it."

"Yeah, we still haven't talked about you showing up with your face almost mangled before you left for this run."

My little wildcat was surprised when I left the clubhouse and went back to find her before I had to leave for this run. I didn't let her know about the fight Jax and I got into over her.

"I told you it was club business, babe. That's all you need to know." I say and hear a knock.

"Hold on a sec, someone is at the front door." Ana states and I have a good idea of who it is.

 _"_ _Oh hey guys, Kate is in the back."_ I hear her say.

 _"_ _We were just doing a sweep to make sure everything is alright. No need to brother her Ma'am, we'll be gone in no time."_ I think that was Rocky.

 _"_ _Well I have Christian on the phone if you need to report anything."_

 _"_ _Christian, Ma'am? Prez is the one who told us to come and check it out." He says confused._

Christ, good help is hard to find these days! And discreet ones at that.

 _"_ _Is that so?" I can hear Anastasia voice go up an octave. "Well then you'll want to speak with him."_

 _I hear ruffling and then a male's voice._

"Hello?" Rocky answers with uncertainty.

"Check out the party around back and if everything is good then leave but not until every guy is checked."

"Yes, sir."

I hear ruffling again and then the sound of footsteps.

"You are so busted, Christian. Maybe it'll be your ass that is red raw the next time we see each other."

"Babe, the last person who threatened me ended up six feet under. I accept your challenge." I humorously say but in reality, two days ago I put a rival club member down between his eyes.

Being on the road is hard especially when other clubs want your blood. Satan's Heart MC has always been a pain in the ass since Dad was first starting the club. We knew passing through their territory was a chance but we needed to unload this merchandise as quickly as possible. Running into three of their members wasn't part of the plan but they just happen to be at the same bar as us at the time. Things got a little out of hand but when the cocksucker started talking about my Old Lady, even though he had no idea who she was, the game was over. All three were put down before a drink hit the floor. Respect is big in our lifestyle and not something to be messed with.

 **~Anastasia~**

After saying goodbye to Christian and staying another hour, Tara and I walk down a few houses to Christian's house. We have been staying there for the last few days since he insisted on it. I have to admit that it's a nice home and way more spacious than the pool house. Mom has been on my ass since Sunday at the Garden Brunch about not coming home. I've told her that we are staying with a friend to give Tara some more room but she is the nosiest person in this town and I have a feeling that shit will be hitting the fan sooner than later when she finds out where I'm staying and who it belongs too.

"So, did you have a good time hanging out with Kate and her brother?" I ask Tara hoping that maybe she and Ethan made some kind of connection over the last two times they've hung around each other. It would definitely help stop the longing in Ethan's eyes for me.

After Ethan and I's blind date we went out one other time to hang with Kate and her daughter, Ava. We never went beyond kissing and after that night I made it very clear I didn't feel anything for him. He suggested being friends and staying close since our mothers wouldn't stop trying to bring us together. Even before Christian and I made that commitment to be with each other I knew that Ethan and I wouldn't go any further. Even if Christian and I don't make it I could never see myself with Ethan. We just don't fit right and that's the only way to describe it.

"It was a great time and exactly what I needed to get my mind off my parents. His friend Cory who's the ER doctor gave me his number, but I don't know." She shrugs as we both sit on the couch with bottles of water.

"Yeah, Cory seemed nice. He had some really funny stories that happen in the ER." I say trying to get her to open up.

Tara told me everything about her parents and what they have planned for her. I don't see her going home any time soon, which is completely fine with me. I love having her here with me, it would be extremely lonely if I was by myself without her here with Christian gone.

"He's alright I guess." Tara replies and stares off at something across the room.

"But…" I say trying to get her to open up with me. I swear it's like pulling teeth for her to tell me things. "You still can't get your mind off that guy you had sex with right before you made it to my house."

She was so frazzled when she showed up at the pool house. I could always tell something had happened just by the way she avoided some questions. Finally, after a full bottle of wine she had said that she met a guy at a bar on the way here and he rocked her world.

She looks up at me and sets her water down on the table.

"Ana, there is something I need to tell you about the guy I met at that bar and I don't know how to do it." Tara grabs for my hands.

"You're starting to freak me the hell out, Tara, just say what it is."

She takes a deep breath and pauses.

"Jesus, Tara. What!"

"It was Jax, who I slept with at the bar."

"Jax. As in Jax who I used to date like six years ago, Jax?"

"I think so, yeah. I mean I haven't ever seen a picture of him but I'm pretty sure that it's the same guy. When those two guy came over earlier to 'check out' the party I saw their vests and it looked like the same type that the guy wore from the bar. He told me his name after the mind-blowing sex in the office and I think that it is a real possibility that it could be the same one."

Her hands are sweating against mine and she's rambling on and on. I wait for some type of emotion to hit me and let me know what I should feel about this but as the seconds turn into minutes nothing happens. Tara must take my silence as me being upset because she starts to cry.

"I'm so sorry Ana. I would never have slept with him had I known his name or knew who he was. If I'd known I'd probably kicked him in the balls or mangled his face even more than it already was when he walked into the bar that day."

"Wait, his face was mangled?" I ask.

"Yes, like he had just gotten into a fight with a beast." She babbles on.

Hmm, Christian looked like he had been in one hell of a fight when he came and saw me that afternoon too. Why would they both be… Oh shit, he must have told Jax about us and they came to blows. But why would Jax want to fight with Christian? Jax and I had a great talk and we worked everything out and are trying to be friendly with one another. I pocket this thought for another time when I can speak with both Christian or Jax.

"You hate me, don't you? I've ruined everything…"

"Tara…" I try to get through to her

"My parents think I'm a complete failure and now I've got no one…"

"TARA!" I yell and shake her. She startles and finally looks up at me with sorrowful eyes. "I don't hate you, I never could. We are sisters in every sense of the word."

"Really?" She says hopeful and I nod. "I'll never speak to him or see him if that's what you want."

"What? Why would I want that?"

"Because…because he's your ex and there are rules to not dating or sleeping with your best friends ex."

"Jax and I have been over for six years and I could careless who he's sleeping with. Yes, Jax and I messed around but we never slept together, we didn't make it that far and now that we are older that is all water under the bridge for all I care. What we had was when we were teenagers and nothing else, and nothing is going to happen between us ever again. Ever."

"So, we're cool?"

I nod and she lets out a long and exhausted breath.

"Tara if you want to be with him, then do it but please guard your heart. His soon to be ex-wife is a real piece of work and he has a kid, remember? I've only been with Christian for a short while but this world is crazy and we need to make sure not to get sucked in too far." I try to warn her, not like I'm taking my own advice. I'm in over my head already with Christian and I don't want to ever leave his side if I can help it.

She nods and I don't think that is going to deter her. After the she told me all about their little romp, she is totally taken with him. I scrunch my nose at the thought of all the details she went into now that I find that it was Jax who she was talking about.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"How about we keep our sex life details to ourselves, I'm not sure I want to have that image of you two in my head. No visuals please!"

We both burst out with laughter and hug each other. There isn't any other person in this world that means as much as Tara does to me, well aside from Christian. She and I have been through a lot over the years and nothing, especially a guy, will tear us apart.

"Let's get some sleep." I offer and we both head down the hall to our rooms.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! As always, mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Fourteen_**

 **~Christian~**

We've been back from the protection run for almost a week now and things are getting back to normal. Well, as normal as our life can be. We still have the threat of the Vipers lingering over our heads, but things are quiet. Today we are making preparations for the release of my brother Elliot or as the club calls him, Blaze. He was convicted three years ago for arson and has completed his time. We all will ride out later this evening and stay the night at our Las Vegas Chapter and then meet him at the gates when walks out tomorrow. Then we'll drive back to the clubhouse and have one hell of a welcome home party for him. We've got brothers from other Chapters coming in to help celebrate.

Kathrine is beside herself and can't wait to have him home. I know little Ava will be so happy to have her daddy home too. She is the one who has blown up the clubhouse with all the decorations. The food will be cooked in the morning while we drive back by the Old Lady's and a select few of the club whores. Anastasia and her roommate Tara are coming by the clubhouse later in the day. Her mother has them doing some work in preparation with a charity event that is being held at one of the schools to raise money for their athletic department. We are sponsoring some to the food for this like we do every year. As much as the Mayor hates us to be involved in anything, we actually do a lot of good in the community.

This will be the first time Anastasia will be here at one of our parties. I'm not sure how she is going to handle it but hopefully it won't be too much of a shock to her. I still haven't inked or claimed her publicly yet, mainly because we have been so busy with cleaning up our mess in Baker City and dealing with what we are going to do with the Vipers. She and Hunter have built false files and sent them over to them with a virus encrypted. Before they figure it out it will be too late and we will have their full drug supply next week. If they don't have drugs to sell then their money dries up. Next, we will put a stop to their gun business.

Hunter. Now that is another guy I almost had to go into the ring again with. When we got back from our protection run he won't shut the fuck up about how great it was to work side by side with her. I almost throttled him then but made it clear to stay away from her. I'm pretty sure he got the hint when Bear took him aside and had a talk.

Her roommate, Tara seems nice. It's hard to picture her and Anastasia being friends because they seem like total opposites at time. But I guess that is what most people will think of me and Ana. We come from such different backgrounds but can't stay away from each other. Anastasia and Tara have been stay with me since I've been back, although I've seen Tara sneak in the house at early morning hours a few times. Where she goes is none of my business as long as she doesn't drag my little wildcat along with her. I have a feeling she has met someone and doesn't want anyone to know yet.

A knock on the door awakenings me from my thoughts and Ace walks in.

"Hey Prez, I need some signatures on a few things for the shop before we call it a day."

Waiting outside the barbwire fence, brings back the memories of when I was getting released from prison. I had just turned twenty years old and did two years as an accessary to pushing drugs. I'd only been in the club for a year after Prospecting and was out on a run with three other brothers. We got stopped and I was able to unload my shit before the backup had arrived and since the others weren't so lucky they each got three years, Bulldog being one of them. It was my first offense and I should've only gotten a slap on the wrist but the judge was up for reelection and put the hammer on us. It was a hard two years but I learned a lot and when I got out I was completely different then when I went in.

Hearing the horn, I watch as the gate opens and a few men walk out together. Elliot is the last to come out and he's wearing a white shirt with his worn out jeans along with riding boots.

"I don't think I have ever been this fucking happy to see all your ugly mugs in all my life!" Elliot spouts off as everyone joins in hugs greeting him.

He looks as though he's lost weight but gained some muscle. His dirty blonde hair is buzzed cut and he looks like a young teenager. I'm the last one at the end of the line, and I hold him a little longer and hold him a little tighter than any of the others. This was his first time inside and I know how that can change some people. Elliot now has a wife and child and being away must have been hard for him. We have some strong connection inside to make sure if any of us are in the prison that we aren't messed with. As long as money talks then we have some protection on the inside.

"It's good to see you brother." I say finally releasing him but keeping my hand on his shoulder.

"You too, Bro! I can honestly say I don't want to go back anytime soon." He says and I hand him his cut and watch with satisfaction as he puts it on. This is our family and now we are complete.

"Are we ready to roll?" Someone yells from the bikes.

"Yeah! I need to get home fast, it's been too long since my Katie girl visited and I'm in need of some prime pussy." Elliot says as he mounts his bike that the Prospect unloaded from the van.

Securing our helmets and shades we haul ass out of there and back towards home.

Pulling up to the clubhouse I'm more than ready to get off this bike to stretch out my legs. That five-hour trip was a hard ride and I'm ready to sit back with my brothers and have some fun and beers. Checking my watch, I see Anastasia and Tara won't be here for another hour, so I walk over to the bar and start with the first round of beers for the night. Everyone is in full swing and Elliot and Katherine are already missing from the group. I can imagine where they headed off to.

 ** _~Anastasia~_**

Tara and I pull up to the clubhouse and Tiny, one of the Prospects, lets us in. Tonight, the Christian's club is having a welcome home party for his brother Elliot, who was let out of prison today. Tara used to drag me to college parties throughout college so I think I have an idea of what we're about to walk into. Plus, I remember coming here that one night with Christian when I showed him the email from that Viper group. Seeing women almost naked women isn't anything new to me.

Getting out of the Tara's car I make sure to not flash anyone. Tara insisted we dress in the outfits we are currently wearing. I'm in a short white dress that is tight and shows off my boobs, but have a small leather jacket to cover them if I need to. Tara is in a short black dress that has see-through mesh that shows off her midriff. She plans on make Jax beg on his knees tonight.

They've been seeing each other for the past week almost every night. She says that, for right now it's fun and will ride it out but not committing to any one person. I say that's a crock of shit but we will shall see.

Tonight, is going to be the first night that I've seen Jax since Christian told him that we are a thing. I've spoken with Opie a few times and he seems cool with it as long as I'm happy. We really could be brother and sister with the way we act around each other.

Walking in I almost cover my ears at how loud the music is. There are men everywhere in leather. There is a light haze of smoke in the large open room with nearly naked women everywhere. Some are dancing on the poles on the far side of the room, some are straddling men on couches, others are bent over pool tables or are in corners of the room. Looking over at the bar I see a group of men sitting around a table drinking beers and that's when I see him. My man. He is at the head of the table with his chair a little ways pushed back with two drinks in front of him, but what sets me off is the naked woman who is on top of the table letting the men lick shots off her body.

Something in me feels like it snaps. My breathing has quickened and my hands are in tight fists wanting to knock the shit out of that girl.

"You need to shut that shit down now, Ana." Tara says as she sees what I'm looking at. "Go over there, stake your claim and show that bitch who he belongs to."

"You want me to get into a fight?" I ask. Is she for real right now. I've never been in a fight much less hit someone before and she wants me to start something right now in the middle of a bar. Is she insane?

"I didn't say fight, but you need these bitches to know not to mess with your man. It's kind of like when men do their pissing contests."

I stand there planted by the door and can't move. Do I want to make a scene in front of these men? Will Christian be mad that I say something?

Tara loops her arm in mine and physically moves me towards their table. I vaguely hear whistles and catcalls as we pass through the room. The closer we get to the table the more my blood is boiling.

"Come on Grey, it's your turn." The whore says and pours the amber color liquid in between her breast.

Before he can answer or lick anything off of her I finally find my voice.

"I'm the only woman he will be licking anything off of, bitch." I sneer and the whole table shoots their head in my direction.

I'm standing there staring the bitch down wanting her to say something to me. I'm almost daring her to say something because my adrenaline is running high now and I feel like I could lift a car any moment. Holy crap, I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

"Listen honey, go find another table to entertain tonight I've got this one covered." The bitch says and goes to touch Christian's arm but I'm quick and grab her hand before she reaches him.

"Don't touch MY MAN without his or my permission, bitch." I throw her hand down. She tries to sit up from the table like she is going to get up, so I hand Tara my purse without looking at her. She's the reason I'm in this mess to begin with, so she'll hopefully have my back if things start to go south.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jax stand from the table and make his way over to me. I still haven't looked over at Christian but his silence is starting to make me nervous and not as confident as I was a few seconds ago. No one from the table has said a word at all, they are just staring from me to the bitch and then over to where Christian is seated.

Finally, I hear a chair screeching against the floor and chance a look over towards Christian. He looks mad as hell and I wish the floor would just open and swallow me up.

"Wildcat." He breathes out and I take a step back. Shit, this is intense.

Jax is now by my side next to Tara and Opie has appeared from nowhere. Christian gives them a questioning look as to why they are almost blocking me from him and he stops his movement.

"Better run now honey. Grey doesn't let that shit fly here in his house." The bitch snaps towards me.

Christian whips around to face her and I feel like I've been struck in the gut until I hear him speak.

" _SHE_ can do whatever the FUCK she wants in _MY_ house." He yells at her and that is when I notice the music is not playing anymore and everyone is silent and watching this play out.

The bitch is looking confused and pissed that he is siding with me.

"But…" She stammers out but is cut off.

"Bear get this whore out of my sight." He tells the man standing next to the table where the bitch is trying to get up and then turns back to her. "This woman right here is MINE. Get a good look at her and if I ever hear of anyone speaking out of turn with her, heads will roll. In fact, don't even breathe in her direction!"

With that he turns back to me and moves like a cheetah in the field and has me over his shoulder carrying me down a long hallway. I can see the smile on Tara's face and she gives a little wave as I get farther and farther from them. Jax grabs her by the elbow to get her attention and then they are out of sight.

 **~Christian~**

Opening the door to my room here at the clubhouse I use my foot to slam it shut and then lock it with the hand that isn't around the back of Anastasia's thighs.

Watching her walk-in tonight in that small little hand towel of a dress and leather jacket had me dumbstruck as all the blood from my brain moved south to my dick. I didn't even know that words were being exchanged between my wildcat and Macy. I remember Macy wanting me to drink off of her naked body that was laid out on the table, but I wouldn't touch her if she was the last woman on this planet. But then Anastasia claimed me, and put Macy in her place and I could feel warmth shoot straight through me. Never has someone been that bold and fierce over me. I wanted to lay her over the table and fuck her until we both passed out. She is truly, one of a kind.

But then I started noticing that every man in the room was looking over at what was mine and probably had the same dirty thoughts that were racing through my mind and I was livid. Not at her but that others were seeing her delectable body that is only for my eyes. It was only when she took a step back that I realized that she thought I was angry with her. Seeing Opie and Jax try and block her from me was like a bucket of ice cold water being poured on me. After telling Macy off and letting every Brother in that place know that Anastasia was off limits, I grabbed her up and put some much distance between those leering eyes and Anastasia as I could.

Pacing the room, I try and decide how I'm going to proceed with what I think she needs right now. First and foremost, I slap down hard on her barely covered ass to reign in my temper for her outfit.

"Ouch!" She yelps and tries to move. "Shit Christian, what was that for?"

I try to think of the right words to say but nothing is coming to mind at the moment. I see her reflection in the mirror and get another look at her tits almost hanging out and another slap connects with her ass. Is she even wearing a bra or panties?

"Seriously! Put me down right NOW before I scream this place down." She says and then attempts to smack my jean covered ass.

"I'll put you down when I'm goddamn good and ready, Wildcat."

"This is so ridiculous, why are you acting like a barbarian?"

Taking long deep breaths, I plop her down on the bed with her back bouncing a few times. She tries to get up but I'm on her so quick she was barely able to lift up before I've covered her body with mine. Looking down into her beautiful eyes makes all the tension I was just feeling scatter in the wind.

"Babe, there are so many things I want to say and do to you right now, but don't know where to start." I say and thrust my steel rod into her core. She must've known what dressing like that would do to me. She lets out a small moan that I know she was trying to keep in and it puts my body into overdrive.

 _Focus Grey!_

"First, I think that you are the hottest piece of ass I think that I have ever laid eyes on in my life. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when you walked in." I pause and run my finger down her cheek and along her neck. "But if I ever catch you dressed like this in front of others, I will tan your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week. Got me?" A soft smile plays on her lips and I lean down and press mine to hers. She makes it so hard to focus when she smiles like this. "Now, the next time you lay claim to me in front of my club you better knock the shit out of the person who is messing with you, I don't care who it is, man or woman. Never second guess yourself, just do it. I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever." I nuzzle her neck and plant soft kiss along her shoulder.

"So, you like my dress?"

I laugh out loud.

"Is that all you got from what I just told you? Babe, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, then you went and claimed me in front of a room full of my brothers and I thought I would combust right there and then."

"So, you're not mad then?"

"Mad? No, never could I be mad at you for telling those whores to back off. It made me so hard just hearing you say those words, just don't get mad when it's my turn to stake claim over you."

She rolls her eyes and I move my hand up under her dress to her wet pussy. She is ready for me and I couldn't be more pleased.

"You know how extremely rude it is to roll your eyes at someone, don't you?" I say and slip two fingers through her wet folds. "By the way, I would've never of touch her or any of the other whores in the room. I wouldn't disrespect you in that way, ever."

Her hips move with the motion of my fingers. In no time, I've rid her of her leather jacket but left her tiny little white hand towel on that she is calling a dress. Stripping myself of clothing, I'm naked as the day I was born. Leaning over her I place my hands on her tits and run a finger over the exposed area of flesh between her perfectly pert mounds. Taking both hands, I grab each side of the fabric and easily rip the dress down the middle of her and off her body. My head is between her legs once it's revealed and I'm feasting on her sweet nectar bringing her to edge before she can put up a fight about her torn outfit. Right before she comes I pull back.

"Wait, no!" She yells and I try not to chuckle.

"I want you on my dick when you come, Anastasia." I say and reach toward the nightstand to pull out a condom but she stops my hand.

"We…" She stutters and gets very shy all of a sudden. "We don't need to use them if you don't want to." Pink has bloomed across her cheeks and if it is possible she looks even more beautiful.

"What do you mean?" I want to make sure I'm hearing her correctly. Are we not about to fuck?

"I went and got the shot while you were on that run out of state." She did what?!

"Why are you just now telling me this?" I can't believe this. We could've been fucking raw for almost a week now.

"Well, I was nervous about it and what could happen if it doesn't work." She shrugs trying to roll off her nervousness and I get now what she is worried about.

I'm not exactly in a position where I want to be a father but the thought of her being saddled to me for the rest of her life blooms something deep within me. Never have kids been on my radar before but if Anastasia is willing to stick it out with me then it could be a possibility in the future.

"Babe, look at me. If anything were to happen, I would be there by your side the entire time. I'm not the type of man to walk away when the going gets tough. Got me?" She nods and lets out a small breath. "If you still want to use condoms then we can."

 _God please say no!_

"No, I want to feel you."

 _Thank fuck for that!_

There is my green light and I can't wait any longer. I check to make sure she is still ready for me and groan when I feel how juicy she still is. Always ready. Moving my head back to hover over hers I keep contact as I slide in to my cock's favorite place.

"Oh God!" I say as the feeling is almost too much. She feels amazing and tight and warm. My dick feels every inch of her and I have to pause so that I don't blow too soon. I take her lips and devour her like a starving man at a buffet. Her hands are in my hair tugging to get me closer as she wraps her legs around my waist.

I start to slowly pull out and surge back in when I feel as though I won't come like a teenager looking at a naked woman for the first time. Her legs are getting tighter around me and I know she's building back up because I can feel her walls fluttering and clamping down on my dick in almost a painful way, but I need this moment to last longer.

"Not yet Babe, stay with me." I plead.

"I…I can't." She huffs out closing her eyes.

She is going to think I'm the biggest dick but I can't help it at the moment. Pulling out, I make quick work at flipping her over on all fours and give her ass a good hard slap. Her moaning is the only thing I hear when I shove my aching, angry dick back in.

 _God it's so deep this way._

The slapping of skin is bouncing off the four walls in my room and I'm thrusting in her at an alarming rate.

"Yes, yes right there, Christian!" Anastasia yells as I switch angles hitting her favorite spot.

"You like that wildcat?" I smack her left cheek and grab her hair into a make shift ponytail.

I feel the tightening in my balls and know that I'm about to blow, so I pull her hair tight and with my other hand I reach around to her clit and strum her like a finely tuned instrument, once twice…

"Oh God, YES!" She shatters and I swear to Christ that she almost snapped my dick off with how tight she clamped down on him, causing me to go right after her, soaking her pussy to the brim.

I continue to thrust in and out lightly as my balls keep releasing come. Anastasia is flat on her stomach twitching in the aftershocks of her orgasm but I keep pumping slowly making sure to empty every drop in this woman who has changed everything I know in my world. Feeling like I can't move any longer I pull my now flaccid cock from paradise and fall over careful not to land on her. Anastasia's eyes are closed and her breath is still slightly elevated. Grabbing her up I place her on my chest missing the connection we just had and start smoothing out her hair. Both our bodies are covered in sweat and I love the feeling of our mixed come running down her and on to me.

"Babe." I try to coo her back to consciousness.

"Hmmm." Her response has me chuckling. Never have I made any woman pass out before.

As time passes she lifts herself up onto her elbows on my chest and gives me a lazily smirk. I swear my heart almost skips a beat looking at her as she blushes.

"You doin' okay, Babe?" I still haven't taken my hands away from her hair.

"Your club sure knows how to throw a party." She smiles brightly and I laugh at her witty comment.

"You think so, huh?"

"Well, all I can say is that if this is how it turns out every time you guys throw a party, then you can count on me at every one of them."

We both let out a laugh and I swat her bare ass as she kisses the center of my chest.

"Let's have a shower and then we can go and join the party." I suggest even though I love the thought of having her covered in my cum and marked as mine.

The shower was not a good idea if we were hoping to be quick. Now that we don't have the worries of a condom, it makes it easy to slip in and out of her at any time without having to constantly leaving to grab for it. So, after another round we walk back out to my room.

"Hmm, Christian you ripped my dress." She states as she stands in front of my bed in only in a towel and wet hair. Damn, I could take her again.

She snaps her finger in front of my face.

"You can have something of mine." My respond huskily.

Walking over to my dresser I pull out a black hoodie that has the MC logo on it and a pair of black sweat pants along with a pair of my boxer briefs. After finding a new set of clothes for myself, I sit on the bed and tie my boots up when a pair of black heels come into view and start tapping beside my hand. Ever so slowly I move my eyes up the length of the beauty standing in front of me. She has the ends of the pants rolled up just passed her ankles, the waist is rolled several times hanging low on her tiny hips, showing off the band of my underwear. The hoodie is tied into a ball on the side and there is a hint of her skin showing right above the underwear band. She has her hair up in a bun on the top of her head and I don't think my clothes have ever looked so good.

 _Maybe we should just stay in the room, then no one will see how amazing she looks._

"Ready?"

I groan at her eagerness.

"Do you have to look so fuckable in everything?" I mumble as we exit the room and I watch her hips sway as she walks.

Two hours later and I've had enough of sharing her with my brothers. There are about eight of us and we're sitting around a table with her in my lap with my hands possessively on her. Everyone has had more than enough to drink and I find it interesting that Jax has Tara in the same position as I have Anastasia. When did that happen? Are they seeing each other? Is he who she is sneaking out to go and see?

Everyone seems to like Anastasia and Tara and are warming up to them. We are all sharing in stories and such as the drinks keep flowing from the Prospects. We haven't seen Elliot or Kate in a while and I can imagine that we won't until sometime tomorrow.

The group is laughing over music selection and I see a look that Tara gives Anastasia and I know that something is about to happen.

"Ana, you should show everyone your mad rapping skills." She giggles out and it gets everyone's attention.

"Oh, god I forgot you could rap!" Opie says as he shoots back his drink. "Come on Annie, let everyone hear how good you are."

Now I'm really intrigued.

"Okay, okay let me think of a good one." My wildcat replies with a slight slur and sits back against me with her head under my chin. She has her finger tapping on her lips like she is trying to concentrate hard and I love what a few drinks does to her, her playfulness really shines through. "Oh, oh I got it!" She goes to stand up and I have to help steady her so she doesn't fall forward. She grabs for Tara's phone and looks down at the screen.

Music starts to blare through the phone and then Anastasia starts to speak and makes hand gestures.

Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted  
One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?

Yo  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now  
The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!  
Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes  
It don't matter,  
He's dope, he knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stacked that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better

Holy shit! Why am I surprised that she can also rap like Eminem. Hell, she is a closet street racer and all around badass, so this shouldn't strike me at all, but damn if it doesn't make me hard seeing her like this. I glance around the table and see everyone bobbing their heads and watching her in awe. Okay, time to wrap up this party for me and my wildcat. I've had enough of sharing her. Before the next verse starts I sweep down and pick her up and over my shoulder. Everyone is cheering egging her on to keep going and booing me to let her finish but we're done.

"Alright 8 Mile let's get you to bed." I say and start to walk off when I over hear a conversation over at the bar.

 _"_ _God, that was so hot."_

 _"_ _Man, what I wouldn't give to get a piece of that."_

I turn to see the Prospects that made the comments and give him a look that would kill him on the spot. They immediately give a 'Sorry Sir' and makes themselves look busy wiping down the bar.

This is why I didn't want to share her with anyone. Is this how it will always be; me wanting to kill every fucker that looks in her direction?

Walking down the long hallway back to my room I see Elliot and Kate coming out of his room. We haven't seen them since we arrived back from our long trip this afternoon, and by the looks of their appearance it's the first time they are resurfacing to the living.

Giving him a nod, "See you at dads for dinner tomorrow, El."

"Sure thing, apparently we have a lot to catch up on." He chuckles and glances at Anastasia over my shoulder.

"See ya later!" A giggly Ana says and waves to them as we continue on to the room.

Sitting her on the edge of the bed I lock the door and start removing my clothes. She is still a sight to see even in her drunken state. She had all my brothers eating out of the palm of her hands tonight. I think everyone approves of her being my woman with the way they all interacted with her. I want her to be comfortable here with my crew before I ink and claim her with her Old Lady cut. She needs to see how we are and be able to except me, all of me, the good and the bad.

Taking the last article of clothing off I see her naked sprawled out like a starfish in the middle of the bed with her eyes closing.

"Babe, did you want to play a little or go right to sleep?" I whisper in her ear as I lay on top of her.

Anastasia mumbles a string of incoherent words which sound like they are from her earlier rap session. Chuckling, I place soft kisses along her jawline down her neck and then reach for the bedding at the bottom.

Covering us up and pulling her to rest on top of me, I kiss her temple. I start to feel heavy eyes and the last thought before sleep over takes me is how perfect life was at this moment and I hope it lasts forever.

A/N: Check out the Pinterest page to see the outfits and other things. Eminem is the who the song Lose Yourself belongs to and also the reference 8 Mile is a movie that was made of how he got into the world of rapping.

Pinterest dot com/ladymav99896

Review and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Fifteen_**

 **~Christian~**

Pulling into dad's house I shut off my bike and help Anastasia off before swinging my leg over. I see Elliot's bike and Kate's car already here so hopefully Anastasia will calm the fuck down, knowing that Kate is already here and she has someone that she knows here. Taking her helmet and mine, I place them on the handlebars and try to smooth out my wayward hair. Anastasia is fidgeting with her clothes and trying to fix her hair as well. I know she must be nervous to meet my folks but she really has nothing to worry about. Even though I know they will love her, she keeps asking if she looks okay or plays with her fingers in a nerve wrecking manner that makes me want to tie them up.

She looks just as beautiful as she does every day I see her. She is wearing a long sleeved white shirt with tight blue jeans with a pair of suede boots. Her hair is done in waves with only a small amount of makeup on. I'm sure everyone we passed was wondering what was this girl thinking being on the back of a bike with a guy like me.

"Ready, Babe?" I offer my hand to her and when we clasp them together I can feel the wetness. "Don't worry, just be yourself."

She gives me a nod and the front door comes open and Grace is standing there in an apron.

"Oh, I'm so glad you two are here! I'm Grace, dear." She all but jumps up and down at the door.

Christ, I hope everyone calms the fuck down and doesn't scare her away.

Grace immediately latches onto my woman in a tight embrace and I have to stop myself from removing her hands. What is wrong with her today? Never is she this touchy with us.

"Come in, come in."

Grace leads us down the hall and into the living room where we find dad in his favorite recliner, Kate on the couch next to Elliot, and Ava who is sitting on Elliot's lap playing with her dolls.

"They're here!" Grace announces.

 _What is going on with her._

Everyone stops chatting and turns to us. Kate hops off the couch and is the first one over to us engulfing Anastasia in another embrace. Elliot is right behind her with Ava in his arms.

"I'm Elliot, this guy's younger and more handsome brother. We didn't get to meet properly last night with you being over his shoulder and all." He smirks when Anastasia's cheek blush and before I can say something both Kate and Grace slug him. "Hey!" Elliot yelps and rubs his arms like it actually hurt.

We walk further in and I see dad on his feet trying to stand up right. His legs are wobbly and he's grunting a lot. Both Elliot and I rush over to him before he falls but he yells for us to stop. Once he is upright he stands there and places his hands on his hips breathing heavily.

"Dad?" I say in shock. He hasn't been able to use his legs in over five years since his accident. How is this happening.

He ignores us and looks over at Anastasia. Grace is standing next to her with tears in her eyes holding her hands up in a pray like gesture.

"I'm Carrick, Christian and Elliot's dad, and welcome to our home."

Anastasia knows about my family and everything that has happened with dad and him being in a wheelchair. She gives him the most amazing smile and then comes over to him and hugs him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Grey. I'm Anastasia Steele."

"None of that Mr. Grey shit, call me Carrick, sweetheart."

She nods and then steps back into my side. The room is still silent from him using his legs and it's Grace that finally starts to speak.

"Well," she says and moves to dad's side and he places an arm around her shoulders. "As you can see the new therapy is working better than the others, and if your father continues to work hard, he could be walking in no time."

"When? How?" I ask still in shock.

I watch him tap Grace's shoulder and she helps him back down in the recliner. We all follow suit and sit on the couches, I grab Anastasia's hand and intertwine our fingers and pull her close to me.

Clearing his throat dad pulls Grace over his lap like they were young kids.

"Grace went to a conference at UCLA a few months back and met with another doctor who specializes in some new injections and therapies that can help people's body to reawaken certain muscles and nerves of the body. She immediately showed him my file and said that I might be a great candidate for the procedure." Dad looks up at Grace and gives her a peck on the cheek. "After threatening me within an inch of my life, I had it done and started back at physical therapy. The doctors were shocked at how great my body responded to the injection and I'm getting stronger each week. I'm able to stand for short periods of time now and over time my muscles will build back up and hopefully be able to walk on my own."

"Wow, dad that's great!" Kate says as she wipes some tears from her cheeks.

Kate has been really close with my parents over the years since hers kicked her to the curb. Dad and Grace have taken her in and when she had Ava they were there every step of the way.

"Alright, alright let's not get all weepy here. We have a lot to celebrate with Elliot being home and Christian finally settling down and getting a woman who will put up with his shit." He pats Grace on the ass, "Baby, can you go and get everyone a beer before we eat?"

"I'll help, Grace." Anastasia all but jumps up. Her, Grace and Kate all leave for the kitchen leaving us boys and Ava in in the living room.

"Good God, Christian. Where the hell did you find that peach from?" Dad questions and even though I know my dad is severely in love with Grace, I clench my fist. I can't stand for anyone to comment on how beautiful my woman is and that includes family.

Dad must see me counting to ten because he and Elliot bust out laughing at my expense.

"Calm down son, I'm just saying that my boys sure know how to pick the best-looking women for their wives."

 _Wife? Do I want to get married? Does she?_

Sure, I want to have Anastasia by my side but do I want to get married. It's just a piece of paper and after I ink her, she will be bound to me for everyone to see. My name on her skin is worth more than a signature on paper.

Dinner goes off without a hitch and we fall into easy conversation around the table. Of course, Elliot and dad pepper Anastasia with questions and they too are eating out of the palms of her hands by the end of the meal. The women are now cleaning up the plates and are in the kitchen, so the guys come out on the back porch to have a beer and talk.

"So, how's it feel to be free, El? You doing okay?" I ask and notice Ava is with us wrapped around Elliot like a vine. She even sat on his lap during dinner and refuse to sit in her highchair.

Elliot must see my concerned look, "Ever since I walked through the front door of the house this little lady won't let me out of her sight. Even had to lay down with her for naptime, but I don't care as long as I get to spend time with her. I feel like I've missed so much of her life already that I don't mind her being like this." He hugs Ava close and she lays her head on his shoulder. "But, it's going good so far. I at least now I have p-u-s-s-y on tap and not once every two weeks, and only for thirty minutes."

We all get a laugh at him spelling out the word so Ava won't repeat it. I know for a fact that Kate would have our balls if Ava starts saying those types of words out of her precious little mouth.

The night comes to a close and both dad and Grace insist that Anastasia come back anytime, even if it's without me. Christ, I think I just got booted out of the family and replaced by my woman. We say our goodbyes and then head back over the two streets to my house. I notice only Anastasia's car in the garage when we pull in.

"Tara gone somewhere?" I ask as we close the door and walk through the house.

"Yeah, I think she's staying over with Jax tonight. She mentioned something about meeting Abel or something."

"Really? So, it's serious then?"

I still can't believe that they are hooking up. I hope Tara knows what she is getting herself into with Jax, he comes with a lot of baggage with that bitch of an ex-wife and all.

"I guess. Tara isn't one to stick with a guy for very long but who knows, it could work out for them." She shrugs.

"Are _you_ okay with them hooking up?" I ask.

"Me? Why would I care, they are both adults doing what they want and so am I?" She gives me a mischievous look and starts undressing leaving clothes down the hallway to our room like a little trail for me to follow.

Which I do eagerly.

 **~Anastasia~**

Today is the day of the day of the Charity Carnival to help raise money for the school's athletic department before school is back in session. Tara and I have helped my mom and her friends of the last few weeks. It's from ten to two today and we have to be here at eight to help set everything up. Tara and I slept at the pool house last night, much to Christian's dislike, so that we could help mom pack up some of the items that will be auctioned off. The carnival is going to have rides, petting zoo, and all types of games to win prizes. Mom says it's a big hit every year and the entire town along neighboring cities come out to support the cause.

Mom has been on my case a lot lately about where Tara and I are staying most nights. I refuse to answer and say that I'm an adult and Tara and I are staying with some friends. I can tell she isn't happy about it and that it must look awful to her little social circle, that her daughter is out all hours of the night. As if I care about social circles and all those snobs.

My inbox for work has been getting full lately and I just can't seem to care to jump every time it dings letting me know I have another email. My bank account has more money in that will last me for a long while if I decide to halt all hacking jobs if I chose to do so. Tara says it's because I've been struck by 'The Love Bug' but I think that it's because she and Christian take up all my time.

 _Love? Do I love Christian? We have an amazing time together and I can't seem to get him out of my every thoughts, but is that love?_

Shaking off those thought and pushing them to the back of my mind, Tara and I grab some boxes and wait to be told where we are needed this morning.

The carnival is in full swing and it does seem to really bring out the whole town. Tara and I have just come back from changing out of our dirty clothes from setting up, and we are walking around checking out all the booths. I know that our men are working one of the food booths and can't wait to try some of their cooking.

Everyone is having a good time as kids are running around with cotton candy and huge stuff animals that are bigger than them. Tara and I are just a few booths down from the MC's booth when a ring of men in leather almost circle us. They don't look like any from Christian's crew and by the smell of them, they must have just come from a brewery.

"Hey Chica, wanna go for a ride." A guy says and steps into my personal space.

I try backing up but we are soon blocked in.

"No thanks, I'm good." I say grabbing ahold of Tara's wrist as we try to move around the six of them.

"Hey, why the rush? Let me show you a good time, I promise you won't regret it."

"Listen Dude, we aren't interested!" Tara pipes up and yells almost in his face.

"I wasn't talking to you, Punta, mind your business." He snaps at her and then turns back to me with his hand running up and down my arm.

I notice his cut says President and see a snake tattoo on his neck and I can only assume that he is a part of that Viper MC that has been coming after Christian.

Shoving his arm away from me, I hear a few heckles from his crew and looking at his face I've done committed the ultimate sin. Out of the corner of my eye I see another group of men charging over from the area that Christian and his brothers are. This is going to get messy.

"Don't ever put your hands on me." I say as Christian gets closer.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I please, Punta!" He says and grabs both of my upper arms and gives me a shake just to prove his point.

 _Big mistake Dude!_

One minute I'm being shook and then the next, this asshole is getting his bell rung from Christian's fist. Tara and I are shoved out of the way as both MC's go at it. It's an all-out brawl happening and people are running to get out of their way. I see off in the distance as uniformed men are rushing over and I can't help but worry how much trouble our MC is going to be in.

Christian and Jax are duking it out with the last two standing guys but the police come in screaming and separate them.

"What the fuck is going on here?" One officer demands and I recognize him from when I use to live here as, Unser.

Both parties are silent and not saying a word, they keep staring each other down. Christian and Jax both shake off the officers that were holding on to them and try to come over to us but are blocked.

"Why don't you ask Jose and his girlfriends?" Christian remarks and pushes past the officer who is in our way.

Christian stops in front of me and is checking me over from head to toe before wrapping his arms around my waist pull me in to him. My arms immediately go around his neck and I nuzzle my face in his chest. I hear talking in the background and orders being commanded but I can't hear anything outside of our bubble right at this moment.

"You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me."

"What in the Sam hill is going on over here!" We hear someone yell and I hear Christian grunt. "I want every one of those thugs arrested and I want it done now. Get this trash out of here, Unser!"

The voice sounds familiar but I'm blocked by Christian's large body. Looking around I finally see who it is and they've brought an audience with them.

It's my Stepdad, Mayor Stephen Morton, and right beside him is my mother with a few of her snobby friends.

The officers jump at his command and start placing handcuffs on both MC's. As one approaches Christian, I step out of his grasp and block him.

"You aren't arresting him or anyone from his MC." I say in a firm tone to the young officer, who looks as though he just received his driving permit.

"Ma'am, please step aside and let me do my job."

"I don't think so, they didn't do anything wrong." I all but yell.

"Ma'am, if you don't step aside this moment then I will place you under arrest for obstruction." He states but his voice is breaking. He's nervous as he should be.

I'm about to retort a smartass remark but get interrupted.

"Ana? Ana, what are you doing here? Let this men do their jobs and arrest these criminals." I hear my mother say, who is standing right next to Stephen, who has a smirk on his face like he just won the lottery. When he sees me over by Christian though, his face changes.

"Christian and his guys just saved me from these guys. They wouldn't leave Tara and I alone and thank god they stepped in and to helped us." I try and play the damsel in destress act.

There is a bit of shock running through my mother's face but she recovers quickly.

"Ana, step back and let the police do their jobs, honey." Stephen says and then nods to the officer.

"You can't do this, they were helping us." I plea.

"Babe, it's okay. We'll sort this out." Christian tries to assure me.

I'm shaking my head and block the officer as Christian places his hands on my hips nudging me to move over. The officer tries one more time and I still refuse to budge.

The officer lets out a deep breath, "Okay, Ma'am" he grabs for wrists to turn me around to cuff my hands and all hell breaks loose.

I hear both mom and Stephen shouting at him to let me go and then I see a flash of Christian's fist move over my shoulder connecting with I'm assuming the poor officers face yelling, "Don't you dare touch her." All of a sudden Christian and I are both on the ground facing each other. He has a knee in is back as two officers are cuffing his hands.

"Unser, have you lost your fucking mind. Get those idiots off of my daughter right this minute!" Stephen yells and I'm quickly released and standing upright again.

Tara has now run over and engulfed me with her arms. Mom is right beside her checking to see if I'm okay.

"Honey, are you hurt?" I hear the concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Honey, let these men do their jobs, please. You have no idea who you are dealing with right now."

"I know exactly who they are, mom." I say and pull away from her. "They not only helped me and Tara but that is my boyfriend and his brothers you're trying to have arrested."

Her face is priceless and I think that I have actually shocked her speechless. Which never happens to Carla Morton.

"You…I…your boyfriend?" She looks down at where Christian is and then back at me but then she turns to Stephen. For what I have no idea.

"Did you just say that the leader of this gang is your boyfriend?" Stephen asks as if I just stated that the world was flat.

"It's not a gang, it's a motorcycle club. There's a difference and yes we've been seeing each other for a while."

We are brought out of our discussion from across the way.

"Well, well, well. If the almighty Grey hasn't gone and gotten himself an Old Lady." The guy that Christian referred to as Jose, says.

I hear Christian mummer 'fuck' as he is being lifted up from the ground by the two officers.

A/N: Check out the Pinterest Page. Pinterest dot com/ladymav99896


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: As usual, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Sixteen_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

Fuck! Could this day get any worse? Not only are these fuckers on our turf but now Anastasia has a large target on her back now. My vision blurred red when I looked up from talking with Gunner and saw those Viper cuts surrounding Anastasia. When he put his dirty hands on her pure silky skin, I couldn't reach them fast enough. The thought of someone so vile touching what was mine kicked my adrenaline into overdrive. I didn't care we were in public and had witnesses see everything, Jose fucking Rodriguez was going to meet his maker today.

Unser, the Police Chief, had already come by our booth earlier to inform us that the Vipers MC were present at the carnival. He made sure to let us know to keep the peace with so many innocent lives in attendance with mostly children here today.

 _Like we would start a shootout with witnesses to identify us._

None of us want to see the inside of a cellblock any time soon, so we made sure to have our weapons put away and left them with the Prospects who are still manning the food booth.

A police van shows up and we are placed in the back of it. I can hear my little wildcat still arguing with the Mayor and the officers to let us go, but I know that the Mayor has been waiting a long time for us to be cuffed and locked up. In the van we have myself, Gunner, Bear and Jax sitting along one bench, while Jose and three of his crew are across from us. We are all cuffed and chained to the seats so that we can't make any movement with our hands and feet. The other must be in the police cars that pulled up after we entered the van.

"So, the unbreakable almighty Grey now has a kink in his armor." Jose boasts and I wish I could break these chains to permanently shut his mouth. Instead, I lean my head back against the van and try to drown this fucker out. "I bet she is a firecracker in bed with the way she tried to put up a fight out there. Hmm, I bet her pussy is just as sweet as her skin smelt out there." He makes a point to bring his fingers up to his nose and inhales.

Shifting forward, I look him square in the eye.

"I'm gonna cut every one of your fingers off with a dull knife after I tear out your fucking tongue, you piece of shit." I say in a low menacing tone.

He stares at me for a moment but then shakes his head as if this is some frat house banter between friends. He has poked the bear one too many times, and in the next few days he is going to realize that his club is playing with the big boys. We have made sure that they will be losing both their drug and gun shipments for good.

We arrive at the Police Station and are ushered into two large rooms where we are split into our clubs. One thing you learn in this lifestyle is that cops take their sweet ass time when booking you in. I know that the Prospects have already called our attorney. It should just be a matter of time before we move this process along. They don't really have us on anything except fighting in public. But for some reason I think Mayor Morton has something up his sleeve.

"You think Unser is going to be able to work his magic and get us off on a warning?" Gunner asks after we've been in this white box for what seems like hours.

"We'll have to wait and see but I doubt it. Am I the only one who feels like we were set up? Why in the hell were Vipers in our town to begin with any way? They drove an hour for some small carnival? No way man, this reeks of dirty money." Jax has a really good point. Even Unser was shocked when he was telling us about them walking around the carnival.

The door finally opens and in strolls Unser along with Collins, our attorney. We all make our way over to the table in the middle of the room and have a seat. John Collins is an older man in mid-fifties with salt and pepper colored hair. I found him when I took over as President five years ago. He had a son who was killed by a drug deal gone wrong in the parking lot of the local grocery store here. His son just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and caught a stray bullet walking out to his car. The cops were having a hard time finding the scum who did it and when we decided to step in, we were able to bring Collins the justice he was looking for.

"Well, how bad is it?" I ask Collins.

"Not as bad as it was supposed to be." He says and pushes his glasses up from his nose to the top of his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bear questions.

"It means that you guys dodged a big one here today." Unser pipes up to tell us.

That has me curious now.

"It seems that the Mayor is really pushing the D.A. to charge you guys with a whole slew of crimes to put you behind bars for a while."

"For a little fight? It wasn't even as bad as those bar brawls they have down at Rusty's on a Saturday night." Gunner states.

"According to the Mayor, they found weapons and dime bags on you guys out at the carnival." Collins recites.

"What in the ever-loving fuck is that about. We left our guns and knives at the booth. The Prospects hightailed it out of there once we were arrested, so I know they didn't get our weapons." I nearly scream and then point over at Unser, "And you know that this is bullshit!"

Unser puts his hands up in defense.

"I had nothing to do with this, I've already told the D.A. my side of everything. Those low life's came into the carnival and started trouble and you guys were defending a poor little woman who was being harassed."

Damn right he did! We pay out the ass for Unser to be our eyes and ears on the law enforcement side and he does it well. We all let out a small laugh as he refers to Anastasia as 'poor little woman'.

"So, what the fuck are they going to do now?" Jax inquires.

"Well, it seems as though your little lady barged into the D.A.'s office with a large envelope after we were told about what the Mayor was saying. I tried to stop her, Grey, but she whizzed right passed me and Unser and locked the door behind her."

"Oh, shit!" I hear Jax comment.

I can only imagine what she's up to and what was in that envelope.

"If I may, she is a whirlwind, that woman." Collins quips and I can't help but chuckle as he rubs his hands over his face in an exhausted manner.

There's a knock on the door and Unser goes to answer. An officer stands in the doorway whispering to him and uses his hands to talk. After getting a few head nods from Unser, he and the officer leaves. While we wait for Unser to come back, Collins fills us in on a few pieces of properties that we are wanting to purchase for a larger warehouse to store our guns in. Our second choice, which is twenty miles outside of the city is available and I give the go ahead to make the buy and put it under one of our dummy corporations.

Just as Collins is about to go out and see what they're planning, Unser walks in.

"Well?" I demand.

"It seems as though I'm to give both clubs a warning and let you go." Unser voices and we all are just as shocked as he seems to be.

"Wait? What? Just like that?" Bear contests.

Unser nods his head and looks back at me.

"It seems as though the meeting with the D.A. and your little woman went in her favor. I'm told to tell you to keep your nose clean and to stay under the radar. He won't be able to give this pass again." He warns.

"I wonder what Ana did?" Jax echoes what is going through my mind.

"Your free to go, I'll give you guys twenty minutes before I release the other ones in the next room." Unser adds and then walks out leaving the door open.

We all get up from our chairs as Collins is stuffing papers back in his briefcase.

"I'll be in touch with the documents on the property, Grey. Call if you need anything else." He puts his hand out for me to shake. "Should I be worried that I'm being replaced by a woman half my size?" He jokes as we shake.

It brings a smile to my face.

"Nah, she just likes to keep others on their toes." I brag but I really want to beat my chest at how proud I am at her for sticking up for me and my club. I know a very happy woman who will be getting rewarded tonight when we get home.

We all walk out together and in the lobby is my little wildcat who has her head stuck in her phone. Tara is sitting next to her and sees us coming out and nudges her side. Turning her face, she sees us and a wave of relief washes over her face as she takes off running across the lobby full force into my body. I catch her in my arms and bring her in close.

"Oh god, I was so worried it wouldn't work." She states with her head in the crook of my neck.

"Let's get out of here and then you are going to tell me everything." I prompt.

We need to leave this shithole place and get away from those Viper fuckers before we end up back in there for killing them right in front of the police station. I see Opie and the rest of our brothers in the far part of the parking lot with our bikes ready for us. We approach and greet them.

"Dude, what the hell happened? Last I heard you were getting brought up on some bogus charges." Opie rants. "Then Ana calls and says to have your bikes brought up here. What gives, Grey?"

Bear, Jax, Gunner and I all turn to Anastasia for the answers.

"Oh, well when I heard what Stephen was trying to do I took a look into the D.A. Let me tell you, he is as dirty as a pig in shit. It took me a whole four minutes to get enough evidence to remind him that prison wasn't a good color for him." She shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal, but it means everything to my club. I can see from their faces that they are in awe of her for sticking up for us. If I was worried about them accepting her as my woman before, I know now for a fact that they would lay their lives down for her. As much as I hate any one touching her, I watch as each one goes over to her and embraces her. She has truly surprised me by this act and I won't ever forget it, nor will the club.

"Let's get the fuck out of here. Church tomorrow, tell everyone. We have a lot to discuss." I say and mount my bike while helping Anastasia on. Filing out of the parking lot I see that asshole Jose and his crew just walking out the doors of the Police Station.

 _Later. I'll get that little shit, later._

 **~Anastasia~**

Driving over to mom and Stephen's house to get the last of my things, I can't help but think over the last twenty-four hours. Everything was going so good until it wasn't. The carnival was a big success and then those asshats with their ugly snake tattoos and cheap leathers come in and ruin the fun.

I have to admit that I was a little scared when they surrounded us, but surely they weren't stupid enough to try anything farther than they did. I talk a good game but there was no way I would've been able to take on any of those men if Christian and his brothers hadn't stepped in.

I still can't believe how Stephen and mom acted towards the MC. It was like they were something stuck on the bottom of their shoes. Never in all my life was I raised to treat people with that type of disrespect. Something is going on with Stephen and after a get back to Christian's house, I plan on finding out just what his deal is with the MC.

With my car parked up by the pool house, I see that both of their cars are in the driveway and have a sinking feeling about this in the pit of my stomach. I try as best as I can to quietly get out of the car and make it into the pool house without being heard. The noises coming from the house sounds like their having a very loud conversation and I don't want any part of that right now.

After making four trips to the car, I walk through the pool house one last time checking to make sure I have all of my stuff along with any of Tara's things that she might have left behind as well. Once I'm satisfied that everything is gone and the place looks just as I received it, I pull the keys from my keychain and walk towards the main house to return the key and leave this place for good.

I knew coming here was a bad idea but I wanted to give my dad some alone time with his new bride and not have to worry about entertaining me. They both deserve to be happy in their post nuptial bliss and I didn't want to have it end as soon as I graduated from college. I tried to put the past behind me to forgive and forget what mom had done to our little family, but the more time I'm in her presence, the more I'm glad I stayed with dad all these years. She is still the most superficial person on the planet and it shows more now than ever.

Knocking on the backdoor, Paula, their housekeeper, answers with a warm smile. She directs me to the raised voices and gives me a sympathetic look. After taking a deep breath I square my shoulders I tightly walk down the hallway to Stephen's office. I give a firm knock three times.

"What!" Was screamed out.

I open the door but stay in the hallway. No way I'm I going in there with him raging on like that.

"Well, if it isn't the little turncoat." Stephen sneers at me and then gulps down the drink in his hand.

 _Isn't it a little early to be drinking, it's only ten in the morning_.

I look over and see mom sitting on the couch staring daggers at me.

"I just wanted to drop this off and let you know that everything is the way it was before I moved in." I explain and walk over and place the key to the pool house on his desk.

"Wow, you sure move fast, don't you?" Stephen spouts and I have no idea what he is talking about. "I mean it didn't take your mom that long to move from one bed to the next. So, I guess like mother like daughter, right."

 _What the fuck!_

How dare he try and compare me to my homewrecking mother. I'm as hot as the sun on a summer's day. The nerve of this asshole. Before I can stop myself, my mouth gets the better of me, and I know I shouldn't engage with him. This is what he wants but I can't let it go, he crossed a line.

"If my mind serves me correctly you yourself were also in bed with someone else at the time you fucked my mother, so what does that say about you, you self-righteous son of a bitch!" I mention of him being in a long term relationship at the time he started the affair with mom.

 _BOOM!_

My ears are ringing and a hot white pain surges through my cheek all the way to my ear.

 _He hit me. He really actually hit me._

Cupping my face where the pain is shooting through me, I take a step back dazed and look over at my mother. The woman who gave birth to me and used to read to me every night before bed. The one who would sing to me when I had nightmares about monsters under my bed.

She looks mad and I think she is about to lay in to Stephen for what he just did to me, but then I really look at her. Her anger isn't towards him but at me.

 _Me._

Her own daughter. I continue to take steps backwards to the door to get out of this room, out of this house before anything else can happen, but Stephen starts to yell again.

"Don't forget to leave those car keys as well you little whore and good luck on the streets when that biker kicks you to the curb after your all used up!" He taunts.

 _So much for a graduation present, you Indian giver!_

Not that I needed him to buy me a car. I have my own money in the bank and could buy fifty of those cars if I wanted too.

"I'll make sure you get your car." I look over at the person I called mom for twenty-one years, "I hope this is everything you ever wanted because you'll be the only one on the curb when _your_ used up."

I give her one last disgusting look and storm out of that hellhole hoping it catches fire in my wake. I'm more determined now than ever to destroy Stephen and watch as everything is taken away that he has built. Even if it means my mother goes down with him.

After my car pulls out on the street, I make a call.

"Hey sunshine!" Tara greets me and that is when I lose it.

The tears stream down my eyes and I know that I have the worst ugly cry of anyone. I can't even talk and really shouldn't be driving, but I need to get away from this neighborhood as fast as I can.

"Jesus Christ, Ana what the fuck is happening? Are you hurt? What the fuck is going on? Where are you?" She urges but I can't stop the blubbering that is leaving my throat.

I always knew that my mom wasn't sorry for what she did to my dad but I never thought she would treat me as though I was second class to a guy who only throws money at her. No child, no matter what their age, wants to feel as though they are not wanted or a mistake, but after what just played out in the house I can't help but feel that way. Why? What did I ever do to her to make her let a man strike her daughter for no reason? And not defend me? She just sat there and looked as though I deserved what I got.

I'm brought out of my thoughts from an urgent voice yelling at me.

"ANNIE!" I hear Opie voice and try to form words.

"Op… Opie" I stutter.

"Annie, where are you? I'm coming to get you but you have to tell me where you are."

"I… I'm driving…"

"Pull the fucking car over now. Christ, what is wrong with you, are you trying to get into a wreck?"

I hear Tara and Opie yelling back and forth and am able to pull over on a side street close to Main Street in the downtown area. I hear the doors slamming to a car and then Tara comes over the speaker.

"Okay Ana, we are on our way, where are you?"

After I give them the location of where I'm at, I lean my head back and let the tears take over once again.

It doesn't take long before a tapping on my window brings me out of my sulking. Seeing Tara makes me feel better but who I really want is Christian right now. I know he's busy doing club stuff and will be occupied for a while. Unlocking the door, she opens it and pulls me from the seat in an aggressive hug like I was the dog, Lasse left in a well for days.

"What happened Ana? You've never broke down like this before."

I start to speak when Opie all but pushes Tara away from me.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" He looks mad, really mad. "Who did this to you, Annie?"

I really hate when he calls me that but now is not the time to acknowledge it.

Opie tries to gently touch my face but I wince at the slightest pressure. He softens for about a millisecond before he whips out his phone calling someone.

"It's Op…I know but this is urgent…tell him it's about Anastasia and to meet at their house…just do it now!" Tara and I hear the one-sided conversation and I can only imagine who he was talking with.

Opie places me in the passenger side of my car and gets in to drive. Tara is behind us in her car and we make our way to Christian's house. Opie tries to get the story out of me but I can't talk right now. I'm still trying to process everything myself.

As we turn down Christian's street I see the row of motorcycles lined up in front of the house. How did they get here so fast?

 _Great! Just what I wanted, an audience._

Just as I'm unbuckling my seatbelt the door burst open and a set of hands have me out of the car. Looking up at who they belong to I'm met with a set of smoldering gray eyes. They're checking me over as if I'm a wounded animal, but then his eyes land on the side of my face that still feels as though I was hit with a bat.

"What the fuck!"

A/N: Thanks for reading! Pinterest is updated to check out. Pinterest dot com/ladymav99896


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Seventeen_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

Church has started and we are going over our plans of taking down the Viper MC. We've waited long enough and after what went down yesterday, I think now is the time to exterminate those roaches.

With Hunter and Anastasia monitoring their emails and files we know all their routes and contacts. Which is why we had a meeting three days ago with their drug supplier. We made a deal with them to outsource it to one of our other Chapters, who is in need of more supplies. According to the supplier, the Vipers were already in deep shit with the cartel on late payments and were getting snuffed out soon anyways.

We've already discussed their gun runs and after yesterday, we've decided to take out the entire club. Now there's no need to meet up to sabotage their gun shipments. Right now, we are updating our brothers about the layout of their clubhouse and the total number of men they have hanging around.

"I think we should go in midafternoon and clear these fuckers out." Ace steps up in the deliberation.

"They'll see us coming a mile away." Dash argues.

"Not if we're delivering something. Doesn't Hunter and the Prez's Old Lady have their delivery schedules. They seem to get some type of delivery every four days or so." Ace counters.

"That could work." Trick adds as one of our newest members in the club.

"I think going in at night will catch them off guard and keep us hidden." Diesel puts his two cents in as well.

"We aren't guarantee that all of them will be there during the night, but most all are there during the day." Gunner retorts. "If we want to clear them out in one setting then we should do it when they're all there."

"I agree with Gunner. We know that the majority of them are there during the day fucking around. Most head out to the strip joints or other places around Reno, according to our intel from the Prospects." I finally say after hearing everyone. "I like the idea of us going in like a Trojan Horse and taking them by surprise."

"Let's vote." Jax says.

We go around the table and some still think going in at night is the better option but the Trojan Horse idea wins out in the end. After looking around the room, I notice Opie not in his seat.

"Where the fuck is Op?" I say pointing the gavel at the empty seat. We told every member to be here, no exceptions.

"He had to take care of a problem for Collins but should be here soon." Jax relays.

Just then a timid knock come across our doors and a Prospect sticks his head in. They know to never interrupt a meeting and that it could mean them getting put out on the streets if they do, so this must be important.

"Sir…" He says weakly. "Um…I just got…um…a call Sir…"

"Oh for Christ sake, spit it out!" Jax rants.

"Sir, Opie called and said that you are needed at the house." The Prospect finally gets out.

"Did he say why?" I implore annoyed already.

"He said that um… it had to do with Anastasia…um…there was a lot of crying in the background."

That is all he had to say before half the table was up from their seats and moving towards the doors and out of the clubhouse. Our bikes roar through the streets not caring if we're causing a scene.

There are a million of scenarios running through my mind at the moment rushing over to her. I break out in a cold sweat when we arrive on my street and don't see Opie or my woman at the house. We park our bikes in front of the house and I start pacing while Jax is trying to reach Opie on his phone.

What feels like hours but truly only minutes go by before Tara's car pulls up and she gets out. Jax is peppering her with questions as Anastasia's car pulls into the drive. I race over to the passenger side when I see Opie in the driver's seat.

Slinging the door open, I quickly grab for Anastasia as she's unbuckling her belt. I'm looking over every inch of her body as to why she would be crying and when my eyes inch up to her face I see it. There is a big swollen mark across her face and I can already see that she'll have a partial black eye from it. Her eyes are red and swollen, probably from crying, and her body is slightly shaking.

Mad doesn't even begin to describe the feelings I have coursing through my body.

"What the fuck!" I can't stop the rage that has now set in. I'll kill whoever the fucker is who dared laid a finger on my wildcat.

"Let's get her inside and out from the front yard." I hear Tara say but I'm planted right where I stand.

Slow death. Yep, torture is going to be my way of punishment for the fucker. He'll wish he'd never been born when I get through with him.

I finally place my hand across her neck and use my thumb to lightly brush against her cheek, but gives a small wince at my touch. Not wanting to wait any longer I sweep down and scoop her up in my arms bridal style. Anastasia goes willingly and throws her arms around my neck and burrows her face into me. I feel her whimpers and know that she's crying again and I don't like it one bit.

After I place her down in my lap on the sofa, I keep her close to me but it's time for some answers. Tara rushes over with a bag of frozen peas and I bring it up to her face.

"Okay Babe, tell us what the fuck happened and who the fuck am I going to kill for this." I try as hard as I can not to come across too pushy.

She looks around the room and I notice that only Jax, Bear, Opie and Tara came into the house with us.

She nods and then starts to speak, I can tell by her hoarse voice that she's been crying a lot. "I… went back to the pool house to get the rest of mine and Tara's stuff…"

The next fifteen minutes Anastasia tells us everything that went down at the Mayor's house and by the end of it I want to rip that piece of shit to shreds. How dare he lay a hand on not only a woman but his stepdaughter. He was already on my shit list before yesterday's activities, but now he just moved up his ranking to the top along with the Vipers. And for that worthless ass mother of hers to sit there and allow someone to assault their own child and do nothing but look at them with hatred is despicable. I could tell that Anastasia seemed more hurt by her mother's actions than Stephen hitting her.

I kiss her on the forehead and pass her over to Tara. I nod for my brothers to meet me outside. We walk out and everyone comes in close to hear me.

"Is she alright, Prez?" Gunner asks with a worried tone.

I give them the short version of what went down and they all seem to be on the same page as me. They all feel very protective over her and not just because she's considered my Old Lady but because she has been such a big help in finding things out with the Vipers. Anastasia also going to bat in everything she did for us yesterday puts her on out protection list. When you're on that list any brother would lay their life down for you.

To me, this is what true family is.

"I want the car unloaded of her and Tara's things, and then I want that piece of shit car delivered back to the Mayor's house and out of our sight."

"I'll be happy to take care of that, Prez." Diesel requests and I give him a nod.

"I want a Prospect on Anastasia whenever I'm not. This is the second time in two days that one of our enemies has put their hands on her and it's not going to happen again." I have a good mind to lock her ass down at the clubhouse but I know she'll fight me on it.

"I'll be happy to do it, Prez." Rocky steps up and offers.

"Fine, but when you're doing club business I want Tiny or another on her. Got me?" I command.

"Yes, Sir."

I leave them to walk over to where Diesel is and have a private conversation.

"I want you to make sure that car is delivered and then have it make a statement after it's been dropped off. Make sure it can't be traced back to us or Anastasia."

"Already on it, Prez." I see the twinkle in his eyes. "Let's just say that a cigarette is going to be left in the leather seat to catch the inside of the car on fire. It'll be ruined by the time the firefighters get there and might even put on a fireworks show."

My head nods in approval and I head back inside to Anastasia. She needs comfort right now and seeing her curled up with Tara on the couch makes jealous. I want to be the one she gets it from and I know that sounds selfish but the possessive caveman in me can't help it.

I pick her up bridal style and walk down the hallway to _our_ bedroom and right into the bathroom. Sitting her on the counter, I start taking her shoes then clothes off after I've turned on the shower. I strip myself of clothing and carry her in the stall to let the hot water run over us.

She took a hard blow today from someone who was supposed to always choose her over everybody else but didn't. She needs to know that not everyone is that way, that some really are the ride and die type. She is that for me and I want her to know that I'm that for her.

"Babe." I gently say and watch as her eyes meet mine. "I'm sorry you have such a shitty mother who would do something like this."

She shrugs, "I guess this shouldn't come as a complete shock. I mean she did the same to my dad so why wouldn't she pick that prick over me."

"I don't want you to worry anymore about her or him. Your mine now and I'll always take care of what is mine." I stress to her. "You're my ride or die, Babe."

I see a small smirk form on her beautiful face, even with a swollen cheek she is still the most beautiful woman I've ever come into contact with. Just her smile could melt the coldest ice caps.

"Ride or die." She repeats back to me.

In that moment, nothing else matters but her and me. I lean over her and softly mold my lips to hers. She means the world to me and I don't care how short of time we've known each other, I'm never letting her go.

I would love nothing more than to ravish her but I know deep down she's vulnerable after what happened today, so I let her take the lead here. Her delicate tiny hand traces the muscles of my chest and abs before hitting my favorite part of my body. She starts to stroke him gently at first but as she deepens our kiss, she tightens her hold on my cock. Not wanting me to be the only one getting enjoyment out of our shower, I trail my fingers from her hips to the valley of sin. Or as she calls it, her cookie. I find my target and it sets her off as she picks up speed on my dick. Not waiting a moment longer, I grab from behind her knees and hike her up round my waist before nailing her to the shower wall.

The moans coming from our lips is enough to let me know exactly what she needs right now.

 **~Anastasia~**

I walk into our closet after the most amazing and comforting shower. I'm searching for my favorite pair of yoga pants and tank top. I need some destressing and since I don't like to splurge out on the couch with junk food, I usually go for a long run to help clear my head.

Christian has no idea how much his words in the shower meant to me. I knew that we cared about each other but I think that after that talk I'm hopeless in love with him. He is definitely not a hearts and flowers kind of guy but hearing him say that I'm his Ride or Die solidified it for me.

As I walk out to the living room, I already see Tara waiting by the kitchen counter. She knows me all too well, standing bent over tying her shoes she has two bottles of water and our iPods with our earbuds ready to go. I'm not sure what I would do without her, but I know that she is the one person who has stuck by me through a lot of shit. Before Christian I'd probably had said she was my Ride or Die. My person. The only one who truly knows me.

She sees me from the hall and straightens.

"Ready?" I nod and we gear up for our journey.

I know that Tara hates it that I don't act like most girls who sit on the couch and eat my weight in chips or ice cream, but she's a trooper when I'm upset. Of course, when the tables are turned we have our arms filled full of shopping bags when she's had a meltdown or bad day. So, I think we compliment each other well.

As we walk out the front door I see Rocky on his phone pacing back and forth. Once he sees us he drops the call and comes over.

"Hey ladies, off somewhere?" He asks.

Christian had mentioned that the club has got some major deal going down in the next four days, and he'll have his hands busy with that and not to expect to see him a lot. He also mentioned that Rocky was going to be watching over me until things die down a bit. I'm not happy to have a babysitter but I knew that after what happened today and yesterday with Stephen, there wasn't any room to argue.

"Just going for a run." I offer knowing that he will be with us every step of the way.

"Oh, shit, can't we just go and get some ice cream and a rom-com movie?" He pleads and if I was in the mood I'd laugh. I raise an eyebrow at him letting him know that we're not changing our minds. So he concedes. "Fine, where are you running so I can ride along for the most part?"

Taking in to account the heat and that Tara really hates running I tell him that we'll stay in the neighborhood and go up and down every street then counter back. That should give me a good three to four miles to clear my head.

An hour later Tara and I throw our sweaty selves on the couch and finish off our bottled waters.

"Let's get cleaned up and order a pizza." She pants out sucking in air like it might be her last.

"Sounds good, I'll go and see what Rocky likes and then order it."

We slowly get back up and after getting his order I make my way to the shower for the second time today. As I close the bedroom door my phone goes off and I smile at who it is.

"Hi daddy!" I cheerfully say. We talk about once a week but I haven't heard from him in a while since meeting Christian.

"Don't daddy me, Anastasia!" Shit not him too, I think. "What is this that your mother is telling me that you're seeing the leader of a dangerous gang."

So, mommy dearest called in the big guns. I was wondering if she would stoop this low. After the divorce, she stopped all contact with him and it was me who made the phone calls to speak with her.

"Dad…"

"At first I didn't believe a word coming out of her mouth but then why would she call me after all these years? Ana you need to come back home right this minute. I'll book you a one-way flight for tomorrow morning and even one for Tara. How in the world did you get involved in a gang, Ana? Your mother said that you almost got arrested yesterday, but that Stephen stepped in for you."

I was going to let him keep rambling on until he got everything out of his system but the mention of Stephen made my skin prickle.

 _That asshole._

"DAD!" I interrupt him. "I am seeing someone but they aren't in a gang. Carla is lying and after yesterday and what happened this morning, you shouldn't believe a word out of her rancid mouth."

I refuse to call her mom or mother ever again after what happened. She'll be lucky if I were to spit on her if she caught on fire, at this point.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on down there."

"Well, yesterday I was helping at one of Carla's charity carnivals when a group of men circled Tara and I. We told them to back off but the guy grabbed my shoulders and wouldn't let go. Christian and his brothers were close by and a fight broke out."

There was a pause over the phone and for a minute I think we got disconnected.

"I see." He finally offers. "And what happened this morning?"

I debate on what I should tell him. Knowing my dad, he'd be on the next plane here to put Stephen six feet under.

"Well, I was giving back Stephen and Carla the keys to the pool house and we got into a huge fight."

"I can always tell when you're lying or leaving something out, Anastasia."

"Fine, but you have to promise not to come here." I consent.

"Why would I need to come there if you aren't in any type of trouble?"

"Promise me, dad."

He gives an exhausted sigh, "Okay, fine I promise. Now tell me."

"The fight was over Stephen not liking my boyfriend. He called me a turncoat because I stuck up for Christian and his brothers. Then called me a whore. I called him on some of his shit and then he hit me across the face. All the while Carla sat on a sofa and did nothing but glare at me."

I hear heavy breathing into the phone and hope his blood pressure doesn't get too high.

"Dad?" I'm met with more silence and start to worry about him. I can still hear his breathing so I know that he's still alive at the moment. "Dad?" I try again.

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker!" He fumes. "Claire! Claire! Get me a ticket to Reno!" Dad commands and I hear glass shattering in the background.

"Dad, you promised..."

"That was before you just told me that HE put his hands on my daughter!"

"I have it under control dad. Please just trust me and don't come here, I can handle that asshat."

"Ana, until you become a parent you don't know what it's like to feel the way I do right now. It doesn't matter how old you are you'll always be my baby and I'll always want to protect you."

"I know but I can deal with Stephen. Please let me. When I need you then you are more than welcome to come down here and chop him into little pieces."

He lets out a long deep breath and I can just imagine that he is squeezing a stress ball in his hand.

"Alright baby girl, but I swear to god, if he does one more thing I want to know about it immediately. Then I'm coming down there to strangle that bastard."

"Deal."

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you giving the keys to your home back to them?" He pauses for a second like he's thinking something over. "Oh god, are you moving in with this boyfriend?"

Well, shit! I was hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Umm, well, Tara and I are staying with him right now." My tone is one from when I was a small girl getting caught with a box full of frogs under my bed.

"Christ!" He yells and then I hear another shatter in the background.

If he doesn't stop Claire won't have any dishes to plate food on.

A knock on the door get my attention.

"Dad, can you hold on for a sec?" I ask and open the door.

"Hey, pizzas here." Tara says with a towel wrapped around her head.

I point to the phone and give her a thumbs up before shutting the door.

"Foods here dad and Tara and I have a movie waiting for us in the living room."

"Okay baby girl, but I want to hear more about this boy you are living with."

"Sure, dad, maybe we can Skype and you and he can talk." I offer and then regret it. What if Christian doesn't want to speak with my dad? Would he refuse?

"Sounds good. Talk to you soon, love you."

"Love you too, dad."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: As always mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

It's been six days since we voted and so far we have everything ready to go to take out the Viper MC. I've called in a few brothers from the Las Vegas Chapter and they arrived this morning. Tomorrow is the day that we eliminate them and bury them six feet under.

The plan is set and we are going in during the middle of the afternoon for an alcohol delivery to surprise them. Two Prospects will be in the cab driving and four brothers are going to be hiding out in the back of the trailer behind crates and boxes. The rest of us are going to be on the south wall along the chained linked fence waiting for the signal. We are to cut the metal and then go into the clubhouse guns blazing. It was made very clear to everyone to try and not kill Jose, their President. He is for me and I want to take my time with him before I cut his head off.

The Vipers are up to something but we can't figure it out at the moment. They aren't using any internet or mobile connections that we're monitoring. Hunter and Anastasia both think they've figured out that they're bugged and are holding everything close to the vest. After tomorrow it won't matter but I still hate not knowing what my enemies are doing.

Anastasia and I have been like two passing ships in the night. I've been so consumed with ending this war with the Vipers I haven't seen much of her. I know she is working on something big but isn't saying a word. Tara doesn't even know what she is up to. I've seen some camera equipment on her side of the bed, so she must be doing some type of surveillance on someone. Rocky is still keeping a watchful eye on her but has no idea what she is doing either. Every time I ask she just shrugs it off and says that we'll talk about it after I'm done with my project.

Tonight, we're having a few beers and settling our nerves before we go to battle. The guys have been working tirelessly making sure our surveillance is correct and that we're able to get into their compound without being detected, so they deserve to chill for a few hours.

I'm sitting down at a table with Ace, Jax, Bear and Elliot. We're on our third round of beers and shooting the shit when a drunk Gunner comes over to the table with a new club whore sucking on his neck.

"How are you holding up being on this side of the fence?" Bear asks Elliot, who's been out of prison for almost two weeks now.

Elliot picks up his beer and raises it up in the air.

"Better than it was before I went in." He takes a long pull from his bottle and continues. "Having a wife and little girl to come home to every night is something I never thought I'd want. As a teenager, I didn't even think that I'd live to be twenty-five much less have one single pussy to satisfy me but I can't even look at another woman in that way." He looks over at the whore sitting on Gunner's lap and then back at us. "When you've found the one nothing compares."

"Jesus man, did you become so type of counselor in the joint or what?" Ace ribs him.

"Dude, just wait and when the right one comes along you'll be just as whipped as I am." Elliot throws back. He checks something on his phone and then stands. "Alright ladies, I'll see you in the morning."

And with that he pats me on the back and heads out the door of the clubhouse.

"I'm pretty sure Blaze left his balls in prison." Ace laughs and then motions for another beer from the bar.

Tessa comes strutting over barely in clothes and won't stop eyeing me. Every time I get up to get another beer or take a leak she is right there in my face. There are more than enough guys here to entertain and she is still holding out to get my attention. When is the bitch going to learn to leave me alone? Every one of these whores know to steer clear, especially after my little wildcat's display of possessiveness.

Anastasia's Old Lady's cut was completed yesterday and I can't wait to give it to her after tomorrow. We're having a party to celebrate the occasion and then I'm bringing in our tattoo artist to ink her perfect little body with my name on it.

"So, where's the little lady tonight, I thought she'd be here." Bear asks after Tessa finally leaves after no one pays her any mind.

I'm about to answer when Ace pipes up for me.

"She's out racing tonight."

"The fuck she is!" I snap. This is the first I'm hear about this and I'm not the least bit happy about it. "What do you mean she's out racing?"

Ace looks at me like I've grown two heads.

"Dude, I spoke with Rocky earlier before we started drinking, he said you knew all about it. Ana assured him that it was approved by you. It's Ana, Rocky and Tara out there."

The name Tara perks up Jax and he is on high alert also.

"Fuck!" Jax and I both say at the same time.

I whip my phone out and dial Reagan's number. Six rings later and her voicemail picks up.

"Do you know where the race was being held tonight?"

"Yeah, somewhere off Schurz Hwy."

I look over at Ace, "Get Rocky on the fucking phone and find out where the hell they are and to stay put until we get there."

We stand up and make our way out to the bikes. Christ, I'm going to make her ass so raw she won't be able to put those tight jeans on that she wears for racing.

"Rocky's not answering, Prez." Ace states as he jumps on his bike.

"I'll try Tara and if she doesn't answer I can get Hunter to trace their phones."

 **~Tara~**

Ana has been up to something this past week and is avoiding my questions about what she's doing. Her answers are always the same 'Just doing a job', and then won't elaborate. I know that it has to do with something either with her mother or her stepdad.

I've spent most days with Jax and his adorable son, Abel. The mother, Wendy, has been MIA lately and hasn't been by to pick him up on her designated days. We've been having fun at the park or getting ice cream or watching movies. Jax is a really good dad and loves his son so much. Everything that Jax does is for his son. We've woken up many mornings with Abel sleeping in between us snuggled up to my side. Thankfully, we learned to slip some clothes on after our last round of sex for the night.

I think that things are moving along great with Jax and me. I've been looking into getting a teaching job here at one of the local schools. We haven't made anything official, but when I talk about California and eventually going back he changes the subject or won't acknowledge it.

My parents have been calling nonstop lately, wondering when I'm coming home. I've text them that Ana and I are taking the entire summer to explore before we have to settle down into becoming an adult. That held them over for a while. My trust fund is set to be release to me in a few weeks and then I'll never have to rely on my parents for anything. I'm the only grandchild on both sides of my family and my mom's parents left me a large sum of money to mature two months after I graduate college.

Club business has made it hard for Jax and I to get together lately but Ana and I have been hanging out like we did in college. I know the club is important to Jax and I'm learning that when business comes up then he drops everything and goes. His brothers are the family he's always wanted and hopefully as time passes I'll be included in that family. We've talked about the future but nothing has been set in stone. I know that I can't stay with Christian and Ana forever so maybe I should look into getting my own place soon. I really like Christian's neighborhood and there are a few houses that would work out as a perfect place to live in.

Tonight, Ana and I are going to a secret race that's outside of the city. I know that a lot of money is involved and the winner walks away with a shit ton of it. Rocky was bragging about Ana winning last time and that she'll be hard to beat again if she races like she did weeks ago.

I still will never get use to the fact that quiet shy little Ana Steele is a closet speed racer and world class hacker. I guess it goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover!

We cross over a wooden bridge and Ana tells me that is where she met Jax and Opie. I've learned a lot about Jax through Ana and even though they once dated I don't feel any jealousy when she tells stories about their time together. I truly feel like they now have more of a brother and sister type of relationship, especially when Opie is in the mix. They rag on each other pretty hard and don't let things slide when one is out of line.

We pull up to the race and I see a lot of cars and motorcycles lined up along the road. Rocky who is our babysitter/keeper parks next to us and hops off looking around the crowd of over a hundred.

"You sure Prez was okay with this?" Rocky asks Ana as she places her helmet on the roof of her awesome racing car. She keeps it locked in a storage unit until race day. The day after the MC returned her car that her mom and stepdad took back, Christian surprised her with a new car.

Ana and I had just finished cleaning the kitchen after breakfast when Christian came through the front door. The smile on his face gave everything away. We followed him out the door and in the driveway sat a brand new silver 4x4 Jeep with a large red bow sitting on the hood. The top was down on the four door SUV and Christian had the music blaring some rap song. Ana was beside herself and was shocked to silence. She inspected every inch of the car as Christian went over the specs. When they were done he handed her an envelope with papers for her. They were copies of the bill of sale and proof that he put the car in her name only. He wanted her to know that no one was ever going to take something away from her again.

"Of course, Rocky" Ana says a little too sweetly and I'm starting to doubt it myself. Besides, what could go wrong at a race, right?

Ana leads us over to a guy named Danny, and she gives her name and gets set up for the race along with us placing our bets. I put down a couple of grand for 'Ghost Princess' since I know my girl can rock this shit and then we walk back over to the car so Ana can get things ready to race.

Rocky and I stand over by his bike and wait for the racers to cross the finish line out of the way. He gave specific instructions to Ana that if something were to go wrong to meet down by and old gas station off the road a ways down from here until we can get to her. Apparently, this type of racing is illegal and the cops get called often.

There are a total of eight cars that are racing and are lined up on the road. Ana is behind the second row next to an orange and black small sports car. We are waiting for the horn to blow and I look back and take the scene in. Both men and women are stretched out along the side of the road cheering with their cameras out or drinking. All different types of music is booming out of each car and it is like everyone is having a good time wait for the race to begin. Rocky tenses beside me and I try to follow where he's looking at but there are some many people I don't know who's is staring at.

"Everything okay, Rocky?" I ask.

"Not sure but I'm not having a good feeling about being here tonight." I says not taking his eyes off the area down the line of spectators.

The horn blows and the cars screech out and roar down the road. They leave a large puff of smoke from their tires and it makes me choke. My heart is racing as we wait to see who barrels across first. Never did I think something like this could be so much fun. When Ana used to sneak off in college to race, I always declined going thinking it was boring but this is beyond an adrenaline junkies dream.

Off in the distance we hear the sounds of engines and know that the cars are getting closer to crossing the line. Straining my eyes, I can only one car and it has me jumping up and down with excitement.

"It's Ana! It's Ana!" I screech grabbing ahold of Rocky's arm. I know that he put quite a bit of money down also, and from the smile beaming from his face I can tell he's just as happy as I am.

Ana crosses the line and it seems like forever before the next car comes across. She parks over by us and gets out tossing her helmet somewhere in the car.

"You won! Oh my God, you won!" I bounce over to her and swallow her up in a hug.

We both are giggling like little school girls and now I know why she loves doing this. The high I feel right now is unbelievable. The crowd is cheering and trying to circle around her as she makes her way over to Danny to collect her prize.

After Danny announces the top three, money is exchanged and collected and we are on our way back over to the car when a hand stops us.

"I didn't realize Grey allowed his bitch to go out without him." A guy with a snake tattoo and leather cut sneers at us.

Rocky harshly removes the guys hand that is close to Ana with a shove.

"The same could be said for you, Brock. What, Jose found a new play toy and tossed you away?" Rocky counters and has his hand on the inside of his cut and blocking us from this guy and his buddies.

Can't we ever go out and not have some type of issue that ruins our night?

"You're a funny one, aren't you? Tell you what, move out of the way and let us have that sweet little thing and you'll get to leave here unscathed." Brock demands.

"Not a chance." Rocky spits out.

There are a total of three guys who are with Brock and it's like the calm before the storm. A movement catches from the corner of my eye and I see a reflection before everything happens at lightning speed. One of the other guys from behind Brock whips around and stabs Rocky with what I assume is a knife in the gut. Ana reaches around for her waistband and pulls out a gun and fires are the guy sending him down to the ground. Rocky who still has the knife impaled in him starts to slump over, but Ana catches him and has him lean on her for support.

My legs feel weak and I think my body is frozen in place. I grew up in a hospital, having both parents as doctors, so seeing blood and people with bullet holes or slashes on their body's is nothing new. But being a part of the cause of those holes and slashes is totally surreal. I feel as though I'm having an out of body experience right now and my brain hasn't caught up with everything that is transpiring now.

Brock and the other two guys all have their weapons drawn and are pointing them at us.

"Now, now princess, we don't want any trouble. Come with us and we'll let your friends be. Someone very important wants to have a word with you."

Rocky is struggling but manages to pull his gun and is pointing it at the men now. Off in the distance sirens are blaring making the crowd erupt and starts to scatter off to their cars and bikes to flee.

"Brock, man, we gotta go!" one of the guys yells as the sounds of the police cars are getting closer.

Brock looks back over to Ana and then licks his lips.

"Soon, princess, soon."

They scurry off somewhere and we try to lug Rocky over to Ana's car.

"Talk to me, Rocky!" Ana yells as we get him in the passenger seat. I hopped in the in back and Ana slid across the hood and got in the driver's seat. I find a shirt next to me and hand it over to Rocky to apply pressure to his wound.

"I'll be fine, I don't think it hit anything too bad. Let's head back to the clubhouse and I'll send a Prospect back for my bike if the cops don't impound it."

Ana starts the car and heads out the way we came and away from the cops who have started to arrive and are trying to stop some of the cars from leaving. We're heading back towards the bridge and I can see it a little ways in front of us. I can hear Rocky's labored breaths and know that we need to get him to a doctor soon. Pulling out my phone from my back pocket, I swipe it to the main screen. As I'm about to touch Jax's name I hear a gasp from Ana.

"Oh God! Get down!"

Before I can even manage to follow her instructions loud popping sounds and the shatter of glass from the back-window boom through the car. I hit the floor board and drop the phone to cover my head with my hands.

"Ana!" I yell over the whizzing sounds of bullets coming at the car. I feel wetness dripping down on my head and reach up to my hair. Red! Blood! Oh god they were hit. There is so much blood from the back of the seat I almost throw up.

"Tara! Tara are you okay?" Ana screams as the spray of bullets has let up.

"I'm good." I visually check my body. "There's blood everywhere."

"Oh God! Rocky!" She yells and the car swerves a bit. "Rocky say something!"

I watch as Ana reaches over and checks his neck with a shaky hand.

"He's dead! Tara, oh god, he's dead!" I can hear tears in her voice. "Call for help!"

I blindly look for my phone that dropped on the floor and find it up under Rocky's seat. With my hands that are covered in blood shaking so bad I can barely hold the phone I press the button on the screen and wait for their answer.

"Are you hit?" I ask as we are almost to the bridge now.

Come on, come on, someone answer please!

"My shoulder's…" She starts but another spray of bullets light up the car and we lose control hitting the wooden bridge. Ana tries to right the car but we're sent off to the other side and the barrier breaks sending us flying over the side of the bridge and into water below.

We were going so fast that the impact of the car hitting the water was like being hit by a semi-truck. The airbags deploy and the only sounds are my heavy breathing. The car is taking on a bit of water and once the water reaches the windshield the car will be submerged. We've got to get out of here and quick before we go down to the bottom with the car and drown.

I faintly hear yelling off in the distance and know whose voice is calling for me. Reaching down to pick it up I try to find my voice.

"Help! Please help us." I finally breakdown and let my body succumb to everything that has happened.

"Baby, oh god, where are you? Was that bullets? Tara!" I hear the panic in Jax's voice.

"We're hit…" it's all that I can manage as my breathing picks up and I'm scared I might pass out from hyperventilating.

"Where Tara? Where are you?"

I take a peek over the seat and look around the front as the water trickles in and see Tara slumped over the steering wheel.

"Oh God, I think she's dead! They killed Ana, Jax!" I scream and then look over at Rocky's body. He is so riddled with holes and his eyes are wide open but vacant.

"Where Tara, goddamn it!"

I have no idea where we are. All I see is water.

"Water…Jax we're in water. We're sinking fast."

"Water?"

I continue to look out of the windows and then see the bridge.

"The bridge. Ana's bridge." I get out and then feel my body start to shake.

"We're coming, baby hold on."

The line goes dead and I hear a moan. Ana! I gently lean forward and bring her body back against the seat and head rest. She continues to moan 'l love you Christian' but doesn't open her eyes. We need to get out of this sinking ship.

Ana doesn't weigh that much, I should be able to lift her and we can swim to shore until the guys get here. If we try to wait until then the car will be under and Ana won't survive.

Quickly I unclip her seatbelt and I try as gently as possible to move her to the back seat with me. The water has now gotten up to our calves and we need to move faster. I know that she is probably in a lot of pain but she'll thank me later. Through her moans of protest, I get us both back there and through the back windshield, careful not to let any glass snag her already injured body. From the light off the full moon I can see her shirt is covered in blood and only pray that she'll make it to the hospital.

I push up away and from the trunk of the car and place her on her back with my hand under her head to keep the water away from her mouth. I silently thank my parents for the lifeguard training that finally came in handy. After I search around once I'm wading in the cold water I see both shores and they both look far but I start to move my feet toward a direction.

My body is exhausted from the events of tonight and from the coldness that the water is putting out I feel as though I could easily slip into a deep sleep. Off in the distance I can hear talking and am about to yell out when I'm stopped dead.

"Do you see them?" One asks.

"Dude, there's no way they survived the bullets and the crash."

"I want proof!"

"There! See the car is sinking down. See the headlights, no one survived."

The roar of motorcycles off in the distance has them scrambling.

"Let's go!" One yells and the sound of feet running start to fade into the night and then they are gone.

It's quiet out here and as I look up I can see stars plastered over every inch of the sky. The moon is bright tonight and I feel my eyes starting to get heavier and heavier. Sleep. Yes, I'll just relax for a bit until Jax can get here and save us.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I should have the next chapter out soon so you don't have to wait too long.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Nineteen_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

Before Jax and make the call I see Tara's name across the screen. Thank god one of them is responsible. Anastasia and I are going to have one hell of a discussion when I pick her ass up.

The face that Jax makes has me on edge. He quickly pulls the phone from his ear and puts it on speaker.

"Are you hit?" Tara asks someone.

Who is she talking to?

"My shoulder's…" Ana's voice comes over the speaker but sounds forever away.

Just then the sound of loud metal popping booms over the phone and my heart stops. I know the sound all too well. They're bullets being shot and I'm sure the target is Anastasia and Tara. Where the fuck is Rocky?

The next sound is a loud crash and screaming. I'm not sure if it was from Tara or Anastasia, but it sent a tremor down my back. Then there is the sound of metal crashing into water. Holy fuck, did they crash? And then there was silence. I'm pulling at my hair waiting to hear something, anything.

The sound of boots approaching has me looking up from the phone and I see all my brothers standing there in a circle as we wait to hear if they survived. Jax is yelling at the phone for Tara but nothing is coming through from their side. It feels like a lifetime before someone finally answers in a heart crushing plea.

"Help! Please help us." That was Tara pleading and I break out in a cold sweat. We can't do anything until we find out their location.

"Baby, oh god, where are you? Was that bullets? Tara!" I hear the panic in Jax's voice. He needs to focus and stay calm.

"We're hit…" She starts but I think she must be going into shock. I fucking know my body is almost there.

"Where Tara? Where are you?" Jax is trying not to scream but he's losing the battle. I know he's just as worried as I am.

There is another long pause before she lets out a shrilling cry.

"Oh God, I think she's dead! They killed Ana, Jax!"

That's it, my body drops down to my knees. I have my arms over the seat of a bike and I'm vomiting everything in my stomach.

"Where Tara, goddamn it!" Jax demands her to focus.

She pauses again as if trying to get her bearings.

"Water…Jax we're in a lake. We're sinking fast."

"Lake? Which one?"

Jesus! There are so many lakes around here, it would take hours to find out which one.

"The bridge. Ana's bridge."

That set a lightbulb off and I stand quickly and we all race to our bikes.

"We're coming, baby hold on." I hear Jax say and then hang up before we roar out of the clubhouse.

Jax knows the way better so he is leading us as we storm through town and out of the city. What normally takes ten minutes only takes up six, but it might as well had been hours at this point.

My mind won't stop playing Tara words, 'Oh God, I think she's dead! They killed Ana, Jax!'. It's hard to not crash my bike as we make a curve around the bend. Off in the distance we see red taillights driving in the opposite direction speeding away. They look like motorcycle lights but right now I don't care, I just need to get to my woman.

As we approach the bridge you can see where the car went over the ledge. The entire side of the bridge is missing. Not even waiting to put the kickstand down, I drop my bike and race over to the side.

"Jesus Christ!" I hear one of my brothers say.

It's ink black out but the light from the full moon is giving us something. Everyone grabs for their lights and shines it down on the water. I'm already taking off my cut and holsters ready to jump in when we hear someone shouting.

"Over there!" We turn and see Hunter flashing his light a good ways away from the car.

I can make out two bodies floating towards one side of the shore. Without hesitating I leap off the bridge and into the cold water. Rising to the surface I hear the sound of several other splashes and start to swim in the direction of the bodies.

 _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._

I chant as I swim closer. Off in the distance I hear the sound of sirens but focus on getting to Anastasia. The closer we get to them the moonlight shows that it's Tara and Anastasia. Both of them aren't moving but floating on their backs. Tara looks to be holding Anastasia's head as she bobs in the water.

Jax and I both reach our women at the same time and I notice how bloody Anastasia's shirt is. Oh my fuck! As gently as I can, I swim the rest of the way to the shore making sure to keep her head above water.

Reaching the shore, flashing lights start to light up the area and an ambulance has arrived. Getting Anastasia situated flat on her back I rip open her shirt and assess the damage.

 _Three holes._

Three holes mare her beautiful skin. One in the right shoulder, one in the right arm, and one in the stomach. I check her neck with my trembling cold hand and can't find anything. Oh God!

"Sir we need you to step aside." A paramedic says and pushes me out of the way.

As they get to work on her, I watch with uncertainty. They are packing her bullet holes with gauze and trying to shove IV's in her arms.

"What's her name?" A woman paramedic asks the group of us standing around helpless. They start to load her up in the back of the ambulance and I jump in grabbing for her hand and sitting beside her.

"Ana…" I try to speak past the lump in my throat. "Anastasia."

She nods and then goes back at helping her partner. They place a cup over her nose and mouth and the lady starts to squeeze the bag every few seconds.

The ride to the hospital was long and I made sure not to let go of Anastasia's cold hand the entire trip. I phoned Grace and since she was working tonight she'll be meeting us down in the ER with a team waiting our arrival.

The back of the ambulance opens and there are multiple doctors and nurses waiting to take over for the paramedics. I'm shoved out of the way as they rush Anastasia through the doors of the hospital. It isn't long before another ambulance pulls in and Tara is rushed past me with her set of people working on her. I see Jax ghostly walking after the gurney, but is stopped by a worker expressing that he can't come in. We are instructed to go to the waiting room and someone will give us an update shortly.

I plant my ass down dripping wet in the plastic chairs and start to smell the scent of the hospital. It brings back the memories of when my mom died, I was helpless then and I'm even more helpless now. How could I ever think that bringing her into this lifestyle would be a good thing? This is why you don't settle down. We have enemies and they try and find your weakness and use that against you. They have finally found mine.

The doors to the waiting room open and the rest of my brothers file in. Dash hands me and Jax a fresh pair of clothes and our cuts. Blindly, we walk over to the restrooms and change, not speaking a word to anyone. We walk back in and see the room is now cleared out of everyone except our club.

The sight of Hunter reminds me of something and I go over to him.

"Find Rocky, I want answers, now!" I demand.

He clears his throat and shifts on his feet as he tries to keep eye contact.

"Umm, Rocky is already here." He says and I turn to look around the room expecting to see him. "Umm, he's here in the hospital." I give him a look that tells him to continue on.

"Okay? Where the fuck is he then?"

"In the morgue. Ace found him in the front seat of the car." What? "He was full of bullets and had a deep gash in his stomach."

"Shit!"

The door opens again and thinking that it is a doctor we all turn and are met with Unser and a few other officers.

 _Great! Just what I need now._

"Sorry to bother you guys, I know this is a touchy time but I'm gonna need to get a statement." Unser says and as if my brothers know me so well. They stand and block me from going over there and knocking him on his ass.

"We don't know anything Chief. We just happened to show up right before the ambulance did." Dash answers.

Did we call for the ambulance or did someone else?

He nods and motions for his officers to follow. He knows that we'll be handling this situation in-house and not including the police in on it.

"Christian?" I hear my name and see Grace come in with her blue scrubs on. They're marred with stains of blood and I know that it belongs to Anastasia.

My heartrate picks up and I'm waiting to be told the worse. She comes and stands right in front of me grabbing for my hands. My brothers circle to hear what she has to tell me.

"Just say it, Grace." I boar into her sympathetic eyes.

"She's lost a lot of blood, two of the three bullets are through and through but one was lodged in the stomach cavity. She was hypothermic and we think that she might have some kind of head trauma from hitting the steering wheel. We won't know the extent of the damage until she's awake."

The air leaves my lungs and Grace tightens her hold on my hands trying to ground me.

"She is finally stable enough to remove the bullet in the stomach so she's being prepped for surgery now. If she can survive the surgery then she has a good chance of making Christian, head trauma withstanding."

I give her nod because I know that my voice is longer functioning.

"How's Tara?" I hear concerned Jax ask. God, I didn't even think about how Tara was doing. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have been able to get to them so fast. Or at all.

Turning to Jax, Grace offers a sweet smile.

"Tara is good. She is in shock, a little banged up and a slightly hypothermic, but she be just fine. She wanted to know where Ana is but I was going to let one of you tell her."

"Thank you Grace. Can I see Tara and Anastasia before her surgery?" I ask. We need to find out who did this and level them out. I have a pretty good idea but I want confirmation when I'm putting a bullet between their eyes.

"Yes but only two of you. We don't want to overwhelm them. Also, we need to get into contact with Ana's next of kin. I know that she is estranged from her mother, so we'll need to speak with her father if possible."

"I'll make any decisions that Anastasia needs, Grace. I'm her person." I answer. No way am I letting anyone else make decisions on her life. She's mine!

"Christian, that's not how this works. You and Ana aren't married and so that means you have no say in any decisions. I'm sorry but that's the law."

What the fuck? A fucking piece of paper is standing in the way of me and my woman? What if her dad wants to pull the plug on her or take her to another hospital in Seattle, where he's from? Away from me?

Fuck that shit! we'll be rectifying that shit as soon as she is out of the hellhole. No one but me is going to make those decisions.

Grace leaves and I turn back to Hunter.

"Get me the number to Anastasia's dad."

"Already on it." Hunter says and hands me the phone. It rings three times then I hear a gruff voice.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Steele, this is Christian Grey, Anastasia's boyfriend…"

Jax and I walk down the corridors of the hospital, we find Tara's room first . It's white and small with the bed in the center with monitors on either side. She is wrapped in several heavy blankets and is slightly propped up. the lights are low and her eyes are closed but you can tell she's restless.

"Baby." Jax pulls her hand into his and kisses it. I pull up a chair and sit on the opposite side bed.

"Jax?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Oh god, Jax, I was so scared." She starts to whimper and he pulls her close in a tight embrace. "Ana, how's Ana?"

"Shh, you're safe now." He rocks her for a minute and then pulls back. "Ana is having surgery to remove a bullet. She'll be fine, we both know she's too stubborn to die on us." We all slightly chuckle at that. "Baby we need to know what happened and who did this."

She nods her head and then wipes her eyes.

"We went racing and after Ana won, this group of four guys came over and wanted to take her. They said someone important wanted to speak with her. Rocky stepped in but then was stabbed, Ana then drew a gun from her waistband, like some undercover spy, and shot the guy. Dead! We heard the sirens and everyone fled. We helped get Rocky in the car and were on our way to the clubhouse when bullets started flying and hitting the car. Ana lost control and we went over the bridge."

"Do you know who the guys were? Have you seen them before?" I question hoping that maybe she recognized them from the carnival or when her and Anastasia have been out on the town.

"No, I've never seen them before but the main one had a snake tattoo on his neck. They called him…" She's trying really hard to remember this name and I know after the evening she's had it's all probably jumbled. "Bryan… Brandon…"

"Brock?"

"Yes! They called him Brock."

That piece of shit just signed his death warrant. We had a feeling that the Vipers were in on this, but now that is all the confirmation I needed.

The need to see Anastasia is weighing on me, so I leave those two to have some private time and make my way down the hall to where Anastasia is being prepped for surgery. I wanted to be alone with her and have these few minutes before we are separated again.

I pass the nurses station and walk into the closed room. I step further in the room and see my delicate woman laying on a bed that swallows her up. She has on the same heavy blanket as Tara but has more monitors around her. The tube in her throat makes my heart tighten. I did this to her. Me. These are my enemies and I put that target on her back. She didn't even stand a chance.

Cupping her dainty hand in mine, I bring it up to my cheek. The warmth from her skin is a small reprieve but not much.

"I'm so sorry, Babe. I never meant for you to get hurt or be put in the crosshairs of my business." I kiss her hand over and over and then lean over and kiss her cheek. I love this woman with all my heart and would die for her without a second thought.

 _Wait? Have I told her that I loved her? Have I said those words out loud before?_

"I love you, Anastasia. I love you. I love you. I should've told you sooner but I'm telling you know. Be brave and pull through for me. I need you in my life forever. Ride or Die." I keep kissing her and telling her to fight.

"She loves you too, you know." A voice from the hallway makes me turn away from Anastasia. Tara, who is in a wheelchair with Jax behind her is in the doorway. "When I pulled her out of the front seat, she kept moaning that she loved you."

Her revelation brings me some comfort but it's short lived when Ethan fucking Kavanagh strolls in with a team of nurses. He sees us standing around Anastasia's bed and halts his movements.

"We need to get her up to the OR for surgery." Kavanagh says.

Placing a final kiss to her cheek and whispering 'I love you' one last time we watch as the staff roll her out of the room. Kavanagh starts to leave but I block him from the door.

"Nothing better happen to her in that OR, Doc." I get eye level with him.

He clears his throat and squares his shoulders to me.

"I know what I'm doing. She'll make it." He confidently states and then strolls back out of the room.

After taking Tara back to her room we make our way down to the waiting room where our brothers are chewing at the bit.

"Get a couple of Prospects down here. I want them lurking over every person who walks in and out of both their doors." I order.

They nod and Jax and I fill them in on what Tara told us. To say they are mad is an understatement. Most of them see Anastasia as the club mascot or even a little sister not just my Old Lady.

"Fuck waiting for tomorrow! Let's go hard at them right now!" Dash says and others voice a 'yes or hell yeah'.

I'm all for going balls to the wall but I also don't want to walk us into a trap. I've always played it smart and I'm not about change that now.

"We need to be smart and not play into their hands. They could be gearing up right now for an ambush." I start but pumped up Jax interrupts.

"No what we need to do is show these motherfuckers whose boss! What if they'd got Ana at the race? They'd have her right now and we wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. She has three holes on her body because of us and I think we need to make it right, not to mention they killed our brother Rocky for protecting our Old Lady's."

He's right and I know it. I've been holding off for too long on these assholes and it's time that they paid the piper. The thought of them having her sets me boiling. Jose already put his hands on her once and now they've almost killed her. I'm in a blind rage thinking about everything that happened tonight. Without thinking I stand up from my chair.

"Okay Brothers, let's do this. Tonight we end this war!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: As always, the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Twenty_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

We walk out of the waiting room and are stopped by Grace and dad.

"Are you leaving? Ana isn't out of surgery yet." Grace looks at us confused.

I nod. She doesn't need to know the details.

"We have some things we need to take of but we'll be back soon."

Dad gives a knowing look and nods.

"Be careful son, we'll watch after the girls."

"Thanks Dad." I pat him on the shoulder and give Grace a peck on the cheek as we all move towards the hospital exit.

Back at the clubhouse all the men go their separate ways. Bear yells for all the whores off the property and then locks us down until we're ready to leave. Going into my room I gather all my ammo and guns that I'll need. I change into a black long-sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, pocket my black beanie and lace up my black riding boots. We are going dark tonight and the goal is to be unseen. After filling my pockets with guns and ammo and strap my knife to the outside of my ankle, I make my way back to towards our meeting room to go over the plan.

We already know what we'd do in the daytime so it shouldn't be too much of a difference from our original plan. A few of the guys are already there and are in matching attire as me, so we wait for the rest to catch up so that we can move this forward. We have an hour drive to the Vipers clubhouse and every minute we waste is another minute longer away from my woman who needs me.

"Alright, settle down and let's get this over with." I yell as the room is now complete with every one of my brothers. "We know that they only have around thirty men in their crew and that includes their Prospects. I think we should stick to the plan that we had for tomorrow with the exception of using the delivery truck."

"I agree but I think that we need to create a diversion where half of us go one way towards the west front corner of the lot and the rest make our move to the clubhouse." Elliot offers. He normally doesn't have much of an input but I think that this might work.

"What did you have in mind?" Jax questions, knowing the same as me.

"Well, I think half of you should come in from the back fence if not all. I was thinking that blowing one of their cars or setting it on fire would distract them and make some run towards the flames. We send a handful of our guys over to surprise attack and catch them off guard. That should make it easy for the rest to overtake the clubhouse or at least get you in without being detected."

Elliot has always loved setting shit on fire, even as a kid. Mom would come home from the store and a basket of laundry would be out back in flames.

"That could work. I like it!" Ace offers. "We're not going to be able to use the guns until last minute. We don't want to give ourselves away too soon. Knives are the best option if we want to stay quiet for as long as possible."

We all are in agreeance on that. As we finalize who is going where I can feel the energy in the room. We all want this and have for a while. This is the right thing for everybody.

"Let's load up!" I say and we head out to the vans.

Going on our motorcycles is too much of a risk. They're too loud and would give us away miles before we reached their territory. Plus, black unmarked vans are a dime a dozen and can't easily be identified, so we take three from the back of the lot.

The drive is the longest hour of my life. All I can think about is a beautiful, small dark hair woman who is lying helpless in an OR right now. All of this happened because of me and someone trying to prove that they can knock me off my throne. I'll show all these fuckers what happens when you come after me or anyone I care about. These fuckers are going to be made an example of and it's not going to be pretty. Rough Riders are not someone you mess with and after tonight everyone will know.

We drive to the outskirts of Reno and pull up in a large field after cutting the lights. The Vipers use an old salvage yard as the place to have their little club. The only problem is that it's too big to be monitored, and leaves you open for an easy attack.

All of my brothers get out of the vans and we split up into our two teams to head off. We left only two Prospects back at our clubhouse so that we could use every available man for this mission. They out number us in bodies but we're smarter than these fuckers by a mile.

Bear starts to cut the chain link fence with bolt cutters, so that we're able to fit through. He then ties a small neon bandanna at the top so that our group will know the way back to the vans if things don't go as planned, and we have to abort our mission. After everyone is in place, we wait and watch behind an old clunker for the signal from Elliot's group before we make our move.

Finally, after almost five minutes we start to see flames over on the west side of the property. But it just isn't a small flicker, it seems that my brother couldn't help himself and set a complete bonfire in motion.

"We need to move now before someone reports it to 911!" Ace suggests and I couldn't agree more. We wanted a distraction not a wildfire.

As we make our way through the abandon cars we watch as a handful guys rush over to the fire with hoses and extinguishers.

Following our plan, we approach the back entrance and are met with two Vipers coming out. They see us and try for their guns but Ace and Gunner react first. Ace has one in a choke hold and with the flick of his wrist he snaps the guys neck before pushing him off to the side. Gunner has his hand over the other guys mouth and has his knife shoved in the Vipers neck.

We check the hall for anymore Vipers and make our way down the building reaching where they have their bar and entertaining area. The music is going and by the smell of the smoke in the air; they're toking it up. I see both Jose and Brock over by some couches with some whores all over their laps. Too bad they won't be getting to finish after we're done with them.

Off in the distance the sound of gunfire rings out and I know that we've been made. Our crew stops their movements and waits.

"Go and check that shit out!" Jose commands to one of his members. "And if it's Scat again put a bullet in his head." He commands then proceeds to plant his face back in the whores tits, only leaving a handful of guys left in the room.

We wait for a few more minutes to let everyone get their guns and ammo in place before we ascend on the room. Before storming in Jose starts talking with Brock and we listen in.

"So, you really finished off his Old Lady?" Jose asks taking a break from the whore to pull a long drag off is his beer.

"Oh yeah! She was begging for her life before I shot her." Brock boasts and Jax has to hold me back from charging in there.

"Where'd you leave the body? You know that's going to cause a problem because _he_ wanted us to bring her to him."

He? Who the fuck wanted Anastasia?

My brain finally catches up and I remember Tara saying that Brock had an important man who wanted to speak with her.

"We dumped her body in a lake off Schurz Hwy. Don't worry it'll take days before anyone finds her." He starts to laugh and Jose follows in.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Both Jose and Brock clink beer bottles and I've heard enough. It's time to show these motherfuckers how a real MC handles business.

I give Bear a nod and we storm through the main room with guns out and bullets flying. With guns in both hands I cap a guy next to the radio and then his buddy beside him next to the pool table. Everyone knows to keep Jose and Brock for last if they can. The room is in total chaos as their men try to scramble into hiding positions and fire back. We got the doors to the exits covered, so if any of them try to flee they'll be met with their maker.

Most of their guys are down but the ones left return fire and we take cover. The whores are scattering to get out and it's making it difficult to keep my eyes on Jose and Brock as moving targets are distracting. I take cover behind the bar and reload my clip before looking across the room from the side of the bar. I pull back just in time as a bullet barely misses my head.

I let out a deep breath and try to control my breathing before continuing. The worst thing I can do right now is die and leave my brothers and Anastasia. After checking my guns making sure am set, I get up off the ground and make my way around the bar.

The majority of the Vipers are dead but a few are still alive and clutching the entry points where the bullets have rung through. I see Ace holding his shoulder but is also holding a gun to Jose's head. Gunner has Brock lying face down on his stomach with his foot on the center of his back. Bear is checking the rest of the Vipers who are down and seem to be dead. He's there to make sure no one is left alive.

Out of the corner of my eye I see movement and with quick reflexes turn just in time to a Viper who was behind one of the couches. He is about to shoot Trick who has his back to him, completely unaware of what is about to go down. Aiming in that direction I fire two shots hitting the prick in the chest, but the fuckers is able to get a round off and hits Trick in the back.

Fuck!

Trick's eyes go wide in surprise and goes down to his knees. I rush next to him trying to lay him down and turn him to his side so I can lift his shirt. I search for an exit wound and see it came through his right shoulder, but I know that we've got to get him a doctor.

Just then the doors open and our guys come in bloody but grinning like kids in a candy store.

"Hunter, get a few guys, take Trick and Ace to the van and get them to Doc." I command. He and two others carefully pick Trick up and move him out of the clubhouse with Ace in full protest.

"We good outside?" I ask as Elliot, Dash and Dallas come strolling in.

"Yeah, the rest of the guys are checking to make sure every one of them is down."

"Good. Let's get this party started shall we!" I say. "Get our two guests a chair will ya!"

Bear walks over to the hallway we came in from and grabs his backpack. He places it on the table and steps back to let me open and set up my bag of goodies.

Brock has already started pleading with his life, so Jax starts smacking him to keep quiet. Jose on the other hand watches me with wide eyes as I place the gardening shears, hacksaw, plastic bag, screw driver, pliers and a rusty knife on the table. I grab the zip ties and hand them to Bear and Gunner to tie our guests up.

Picking up my gun, I slowly walk over to them and stand between them as we have them facing each other.

"Who ordered for my Old Lady to be taken out?" I ask in a low menacing tone.

They both remain silent only their heavy breathing can be heard among the clubhouse walls. My head goes back and forth to each of them before I cock back on my 9mm and shoot twice hitting each one in the knee cap. They both scream out in pain and try to rise but the pain in their movement only makes it worse.

Brock who is now crying like the bitch he is calls out finally.

"We… we… were supposed to snatch her and bring her here. That's all."

I knew that Brock was a pansy and would fold like a house of card once pressed, so I think we will save him for last. I never liked rats but since he's the only one talking, I'll make it look like we are sparing him.

I turn back over to the table and pick up the gardening shears and pliers before walking back over to where Jose sits.

"I told you I'd cut your tongue out last time I saw you and I always keep my promises." Recognition settles in and he tries to fight hard against the zip ties. "But first, you had the gall to touch my woman even after she told you no. Didn't your mother ever teach you that no means no, asshole."

That gets a good laugh around the room from the guys who have now pulled up chairs watching the show.

"Just get it over with you motherfucker! Kill me already!" Jose spits at me.

"Tsk, tsk, Jose. I'm a man of my word and how would that look to my brothers if I didn't follow through?"

I grab one of his fingers that are joined behind his back, and squeeze on the handle of the shears. With a satisfying snip, one of his digits falls to the ground. A blood curdling howl leaves his throat but Bear holds him down.

Ten minutes later Jose is missing all his fingers and his tongue is now on the floor at Brock's feet. Smoke is still present from the bullet I put between his eyes. His blood is now everywhere and Brock is a whimpering mess.

"Now Brock, I think we can come up with some type of compromise don't you?"

He nods furiously and starts to beg for his life.

"Please, I'll do anything! Anything!" He pleads.

"Tell me what I want to know and _I_ won't kill you." I say and give Jax a look.

"Yes, yes, anything!"

"Who wanted my woman? Who is this important guy who wants her?" I ask as I wipe off the gardening shears with Jose's shirt.

"Her…her dad!"

All heads whip over to Brock and a few gasps are let out.

"Her dad?"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Twenty-One_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

"Her dad?" I question again. I want to make sure I heard him correctly.

Christ! I had just spoken to Ray Steele not that long ago and told him to get the next flight out here as soon as possible. I've lead him right to Anastasia.

"Yeah, he's a sick fucker. He's got a real _thing_ for her." Brock elaborates.

What the fuck? He has to be mistaken.

"Why would Ray Steele want you to bring his daughter here?" Jax pipes up because right now I've been thrown for a loop. "All he has to do is call and she'd meet with him."

"Ray?" Brock gives a confused look. "I don't know a Ray."

"Then who the fuck are you talking about?" Jax booms and punches him in the face.

"St…Stephen… the Mayor. He…wanted us to grab her. He has some plan for her to get something from you."

That motherfucker! I always hated that piece of shit and should've taken him out years ago when he was trying to turn the entire town against us.

I need to wrap this up and get back to Anastasia. I know that we have a few Prospects there guarding her but I'm the one she needs to protect her. We also need to get out of here before someone calls in about the fire that Blaze caused. It's only a matter of time until someone see's the flames. The last thing we need is to be caught here with a lot full of dead bodies. Jax must catch my internal thoughts because he pulls out his gun and aims it at Brock.

"Wait, wait! I thought you said if I talked then you wouldn't kill me." Brock squeaks like a rubber ducky.

"I said _I_ wouldn't kill you. I never said that you were walking out of here alive."

We start to bag up the contents from the table when a pleading Brock starts yelling his head off. A single gunshot ends the noise and we start to venture out of the graveyard that was once called Viper MC.

After making sure nothing can be traced back to us, Elliot and Dash cover the clubhouse in gasoline along with some of the salvage yard and set it ablaze. We wait for them to get across the fence safely before we load up in the vans and head back the hour to our clubhouse. I need to get cleaned up, dispose of our clothes and weapons, and go and see how my woman is doing. She should be out of surgery by now but I haven't received any word from dad or Grace yet.

I feel myself on autopilot as I trace my path through the halls the same way as I did before Anastasia went into surgery. There is a lot of activity happening in this section of the hospital tonight and no one stays still long enough to answers any of my questions. Finally, a young nurse with a clipboard stops and tells me that Anastasia should be in recovery by now and is on the third floor.

Some of my brothers stayed back at the clubhouse to help Doc with Ace and Trick, but a handful came with Jax and myself to check on both our woman. As soon as we walked off the elevator and onto the third floor, I saw both of our Prospects standing outside of a room towards the end of the hall.

I give a tight nod as I brush passed them and open the door. The light was dim in the room, Tara is in a wheelchair was on one side of the bed with Grace and dad on the other. The further I walk in I noticed the breathing tube was out of Anastasia's mouth and she had a little more color in her cheeks. My boots thudded against the floor causing dad to whip around as fast as lightening with a handgun pointing straight at me. My hands automatically raise and I see a sigh of relief cross his face.

"Oh thank God!" Grace sighs and gets up from her chair and rushes over to hug me. "We have been so worried about you boys." She leaves me to hug Jax and then Opie.

"We're good, Grace." I say not taking my eyes off my little wildcat. "How's she doing? Everything work out okay?"

"Ethan was able to remove the bullet from her stomach cavity and repair a slight tear in the abdomen wall. He patched up the other two bullet wounds thankful that the bullets didn't hit anything major. She'll be in a sling for a while, and will need help getting up and down until her stomach muscles heal, but she'll make a full recovery. She lost a lot of blood but once they replenished the loss, her levels have been improving." I see the bag of blood half empty hanging from a pole from the top of her bed.

I feel the weight on my shoulders lift and let out a breath I was holding.

"Has she woken up yet? Do we know how her head is?" I ask seeing the bandage at her hairline.

"There isn't any swelling. We're hoping that it's a concussion but until she wakes, we won't know." Grace offers. "All her scans have come back normal, so it's just a matter of when she wants to open her eyes at this point."

Jax is squatting down next to Tara and I can see she is barely keeping her eyes open. I'm sure that today has taken a major toll on her and rest is what's best for her right now.

"Tara, why don't you go back down to your room and get some sleep. Anastasia won't wake for a bit and you need rest if you're going to be discharged in the morning." Grace orders. "We're lucky the hospital is swamped tonight or your nurse and doctor would be raising hell that you're out of bed."

She reluctantly nods and then kisses Anastasia's hand before leaning back in the chair.

Looking over at dad and Grace I say, "Why don't the two of you head out also. You've been here a while and I've got it for now."

"You sure son? We can stay with you for a while, if you want."

I shake my head and plop down in a chair where Tara had her wheelchair.

"Nah, I got it from here." I reach over to where dad has his hand covering Anastasia's. "Thank you for coming and staying with her. I knew she was in good hands when I left."

His face softens and no other words pass between us, just a nod. Grace walks over and hugs me one last time and then helps wheel dad out of the room. I hear the click from the door and really give my woman a good assessment. Her hand is now warm and she has some pink on her cheeks. I watch as her eyes move back and forth under her eyelids. Her perfect lips are pressed together but look a little dry.

"Oh babe, please forgive me for this. I never wanted this to happen to you. I would move heaven and earth to make sure nothing like this ever happens again." And I mean it too. Never do I want any harm to ever touch her in any way, shape, or form. "I hope that this hasn't scared you away from me. I know the club can be a lot to handle sometimes but never has anything like this happened before under my watch. If I could I would crawl over broken glass to make all your pain go away." I kiss her hand over and over again hoping she can feel and hear the sincerity in my words. "I know this is all my fault but…"

"Then get the fuck away from her!" I hear a booming voice from over my shoulder and stand quickly on red alert as the door hits the wall with a bang.

A man walks in about my height, with dark brown hair, and glaring daggers through the slits in his eyes. He is looking at me from head to toe and taking in my appearance, sizing me up. The man stocks into the room but I put myself between him and Anastasia.

"You did this! You put her here in that bed?" He steps closer and I'm tempted to pull my Glock out, but think better of it for now.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here?" I rage. Where the fuck is the Prospects? I've met my quota of killing for the evening but a few more won't hurt if it keeps Anastasia safe. The man steps closer to the bed and I take a step towards him to stop his movement. He isn't getting any closer to her bed.

"Who the fuck am I? I'm her fucking dad, you asshole. Who the fuck are you?"

The noise must get some attention because the door reopens and the two Prospects and a blonde woman walk in watching our standoff.

 _Shit! The dad. This is not how I was hoping to meet him. Fuck! Did he hear everything that I was saying to her?_

I place my hands up in surrender, and take a step back from him to stand next to Anastasia's hand that I was holding earlier. Nodding at the Prospects, they leave without a word. The little blonde lady goes over to the other side of the bed and looks at my woman with tears in her eyes. Mr. Steele still hasn't taken his threatening eyes off of me.

My throat is as dry as the Sahara when I try clearing it. I force slow deep breathes to calm my heartrate.

"Mr. Steele, Sir, I'm Christian Grey, Anastasia's boyfriend." I put my hand out in a polite gesture. How else am I going to reverse the damage that is already done.

He looks at my hand and then back at my face and shakes his head. Throwing his hands in his hair, he squeezes his eyes closed.

 _Shit, this can't be good._

After a few moments his storming eyes were back on me. I stand tall not letting him try and intimidate me. He can judge all he wants, but its going to take an army to remove me if he dare mentions that I leave.

"Jesus Christ! She said that you weren't in a gang?" Mr. Steele says more to himself.

"I'm not, Sir." I defend.

He waves his hand at my cut and gives a knowing look.

"I'm in a motorcycle club, Sir." I firmly state.

He rolls his eyes and turns back to the bed and I watch a shiver run threw him.

"Fine. We have it from here, see yourself out and ask for a doctor to come in." He dismisses me and walks over to the woman now holding Anastasia's hand and rubbing her arm, careful not to touch her wounds.

"With all due respect, Sir, but I'm not going anywhere until Anastasia tell me to." I grab for her other hand and square my body at him.

I'll be damned if anyone, including her father, try and come between us.

"Ray stop this. All this bickering probably isn't good for Anastasia. I've talked with Ana several times about this young man and she would kick your behind if she knew you're acting like this." She champions me. I think she and I are gong to be great friends.

Ethan chooses this moment to appear and I couldn't be happier to see his fucking face.

"Mr. Steele, it's nice to finally put a face with all the stories I've heard Ana talk about." Okay, maybe I'm not happy at all he's here. "I'm Dr. Ethan Kavanagh and I was the one who performed the surgery on Anastasia. We are also really close friends." Close friends my ass! They've hung out maybe a handful of times, but no way are they that close. I roll my eye when Ethan smirks over at me and I try not to put him in the empty bed in the next room.

The next ten minutes Ethan goes over everything that Grace already told me about Anastasia. Mr. and Mrs. Steele listen intently as he talks about recovery and I cringe at the thought of them taking her back to Seattle when she is released here. I wouldn't blame them if they tried to push for that, but I'll be damned if I didn't try and make my case for her staying with me.

Ethan leaves letting us know that Anastasia will wake once she's ready but that rest is what's best for her recovery right now. And once again we're left alone in the sterile room with only the sound of beeping from the machines filling the tense air.

"What did you say your last name was?" Mr. Steele breaks the silence.

Clearing my throat, "Grey, Sir."

"I knew a Grey once many years ago, an old military buddy of mine. Any relation to a Carrick Grey?"

Maybe the tides have turned in my favor?

"My father is Carrick Grey, Sir."

Mrs. Steele stands and stretches for a second. She gives him a look and coughs.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria for some coffee, would either of you like some?" She asks.

"Please, Mrs. Steele." I answer. "Black."

"Call me Claire, honey."

She nods and gets Mr. Steele's order and nudges his shoulder before leaving. Once the door clicks Mr. Steele is on me again.

"I want to know every detail of how she ended up here." He points his finger at me.

This is going to be difficult. All of this is club business and we don't talk about club business to anyone who isn't wearing a cut, or who we vote on knowing our business.

 _Think Grey, think!_

"Jax got a call…"

"Wait! Jax? As in Jax Teller, Anastasia's old boyfriend. That Jax?" I hate that he reminds me that they were together but suck it up.

"The same."

"Oh God! I thought she was done with him when she moved to Seattle?" He pushes.

"Umm, yea they're only friends. Tara and he are seeing each other."

He harshly rubs his hand over his face and then looks back up for me to continue.

"Anyway, Jax got a call from Tara earlier this evening, they were being chased down in Anastasia's car. We heard everything over the speaker, the loud crash and the sound of bullets being shot. She was able to tell us that they were close to Anastasia's favorite bridge and we went rushing there. We found them floating on their backs in the water away from the sinking car, we jumped off the bridge and swam to them."

"Did Tara say who it was that did this? You were blaming yourself when I opened the door, so I know that you have an idea of who it was. Let me guess, an enemy?"

I stare at him not knowing if I should say anything.

After a while I finally speak, "Mr. Steele..."

"Just tell me if they are still going to be a problem for my little girl." He leaves no room for an argument.

"Not a chance, Sir." Is all I give. He might be my Old Lady's dad but he still could cause trouble if he wanted to keep me away from her.

He gives a full nod and settles back down in his chair.

"Stop with this Sir bullshit and call me Ray."

 _Thank fuck for that! I'm finally making progress here._

The next day the doctors feel as though Anastasia is out of the woods and can be moved from ICU to a regular room as her numbers are only improving. She has been in and out of sleep all day and the doctors think that keeping her heavily sedated is only letting her body heal quicker.

Day two in a regular room has both Ray and myself climbing the walls. We want her to be fully awake now so that we can be sure she is okay. We know that with her head injury there might be a setback, so keeping her awake longer than two minutes is necessary to our sanity.

Grace and dad have been by every day after his therapy to visit and bring us food. Once Ray and dad saw each other it was like long lost brothers reconnecting. I now know every mission and battle they were ever sent on and the crazy things they did to the other men in their troop. Ray also remembered Garrison, who is the Las Vegas President, and wants to meet up with him if it's possible. It's weird that Anastasia's dad and my dad have this entire life together before we ever existed. I wonder what she'll think about it once she's awake.

The club has been laying low for the last few days. Unser has been by asking questions making a good show of pressing us but Tara isn't budging on her story. It's cute that she doesn't know that Unser is on our payroll but the less she and Anastasia knows, the better.

 _"_ _We went for a ride out by the lake when a car came out of nowhere and started shooting at us. Ana tried to out run them in her car but they must've hit one of her tires because she lost control and we went over the side and into the water. I never got a look at who it was because I was crouched down in the floorboard praying not to get shot!"_

 _"_ _Do you know if Ms. Steele had any enemies that would want to hurt her?" Unser asked._

 _"_ _Ana wouldn't hurt a fly much less have someone upset with her." Tara states._

The news has been reporting about a massive Reno Salvage Yard fire. The camera shows the ashes and the charred remains of the building and junk cars. They are saying that dead bodies were on the property and that an investigation is under way.

We all have airtight alibies for that night. The hospital staff have all stated that we've been here since Anastasia and Tara were brought in. Most of the staff couldn't tell us a part and since a huge number is always walking around they can't rebut it.

That evening Ray, dad and I are playing a round of cards still waiting for Anastasia to wake, though the doctors have said that she is coming more and more aware to natural responses. Ethan admitted that they had given her more of the sedatives just to make her more comfortable. Ray had let us know that she has never taken well to being put under in the past. He also said that if she could she'd sleep her life away back in high school.

Grace and Claire are out for the night going shopping and dinner, while us guys wait with her.

"Ace's win every time!" Dad calls out and both Ray and I grunt at his hand.

"When in the hell did you get good at cards. If my memory serves me correctly, you lost every hand back in the day." Ray says and starts shuffling again.

We all put in the two-dollar ante and Ray deals from the deck.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands." Dad gestures to his wheelchair. "Time…"

The hospital door storms open and we whip towards the opening. There in the doorway is Satan himself and in front of him is his little whore of a wife.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ray hops up from the chair and I follow suit to block their attempt of coming any closer to Anastasia's bed.

"Are you kidding me right now, Ray? I was just informed that my only daughter was brought into the hospital riddled with bullets." She tries to stomp her foot and move further in the room.

Ray is a lot faster than I would give him credit for because he beats me over to them, putting as much distances as possible between them and Anastasia.

 _I might need to remember that if I ever get on his bad side again._

"You and that asshole are not coming anywhere near Anastasia." Ray counters.

"Real mature, Ray. I see that Seattle hasn't made you grow up in the years that I've seen you." Satan's whore spouts.

"I mean it, Carla. If you or that piece of shit come any closer I'll call security and have your ass thrown out of here. I bet the papers would love to hear and see pictures of that!"

"You can't throw us out, she's my daughter as much as she's yours!"

"Ana stopped wanting anything to do with you after you let this fucker hit her, while you sat by and did nothing!" He yells.

The door is still open and I know that we are starting to get some attention from the staff. Security, I'm sure, has already been summoned up to our room.

"Ray, you know how dramatic Ana can be. It wasn't like that at all. Really, I think you coddled her too much growing up."

I can't listen any more to this shit!

"You have got to be kidding me! I saw the mark he left across her face and it was _exactly_ how Anastasia described it." I step in. "She doesn't want anything to do with you since you pick a dick over your own daughter once again."

I'm fuming mad. How dare that bitch try and make my woman out to be a liar. I watch as she rolls her fucking eyes and it takes everything I have not to pluck them out of her skull.

"Ohh, is there a problem here?" We all turn and see a rent-a-cop standing in the doorway with his hand on his fucking flashlight.

 _What the fuck is he planning on doing with that? Blind us all?_

"Officer, I came here to see my daughter after finding out about her accident and these men won't allow my _husband_ and I in." Satan's whore speaks so sweetly, I think that the poor kid just got his first cavity.

"Excuse me son, but _my_ daughter doesn't want to have anything to do with her mother or _that_ man. She is unable to speak for herself right now and as her power of attorney I would like _these_ people escorted out and kept away from her and her room."

Ray walks over to Anastasia's chart and grabs it off the end of the bed and flips open the pages pointing to a piece of paper towards the back of the file. He then pulls out his driver's license and shows Barney-five-o.

Power of attorney? Why the fuck didn't I know this before?

After reading the paperwork the poor kid turns, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave." He says motioning for them to leave.

Carla stands there with her mouth open wide and if she's not careful she'll trap a few bugs in there. Finally, she closes her trap and points to Ray in a fit of rage.

"You're going to regret this Ray. You have done nothing but turn her against me for the last several years and when she wakes up and finds out what you did, you'll be the one escorted out!"

"I doubt that." He rebukes.

I've kept my eye on Stephen this entire time as he has sat back and observed this situation play out. He has tried to eye Anastasia while the bickering has played out but I've gotten in his line of sight to keep him from seeing her. I have plans for Satan and now I just have to wait and be patient until I can make my move.

 _I'm coming for you, you motherfucker!_


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: As always, mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Two_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

I walk out of the bathroom in Anastasia's room after showering and changing clothes, and am met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring at me. I've waited days to see them and now that I have I don't want to ever go without them on me again.

"Babe…" I whisper the name like a prayer.

"Oh Christian!" She cries out and I reach her in two steps with my arms securely around her tiny body.

I can feel her tears soaking my shirt and try my best to comfort her as I rub her back up and down. She flinches and I know that I'm crushing her and her wounded shoulder but I can't seem to let go.

"I love you!" I hear a muffled voice against my neck. She pulls back just enough so that I can see her teary eyes. "I should've told you a long time ago but I do. I love you, Christian."

My lips place kisses wherever I can find her skin, and repeat, "I love you too, Anastasia!"

After several minutes her body has calmed down and she has caught her breath. I sweep the hair away from her face that has now gathered there since the nurse removed her bandages, so that I can get a better look at her.

"It…it…was so scary. I thought…" She's trembling again and I know from the fast beeping on the monitors that she needs to calm down or else something could happen.

"Babe, please take some deep breaths and calm down."

We both inhale deeply but because of her stomach she lets out a miserable grunt. She starts to survey her body and she gasps each time she finds evidence from the accident.

"Christian! Oh God, Tara was with me… and Rocky too!"

"Tara is fine, she'll be here in a couple hours to visit. She only has some bumps and bruises." I try to leave out Rocky because I know she'll find a way to blame it on herself.

We're having Rocky's funeral tomorrow afternoon. He didn't have any family and so we cremated him and will bury him in our part of the cemetery with our other fallen brothers.

She's quiet for a while and I just stare at her letting everything sink in as her memory comes flashing back. I hold her hand as she gets lost in her thoughts, she need to process everything first and then we can talk.

"Rocky didn't make it did he?" It's the first words she speaks after being silent.

I shake my head and know that as hard as I try, she's going to blame herself. She places her hand over her chest and silently lets tears fall. I hate seeing her like this.

"Babe…"

"It's all my fault…me… I did this and now Rocky is dead." She covers her face with her good hand that's not in a sling and bows her head.

I know the weight of having someone's blood on your hands and it's a real mind fuck.

"Anastasia, Rocky was there to protect you and Tara and he did his job. We all signed up for death when we accepted this cut. We live by the cut and we die by the cut."

"But if I hadn't gone to that stupid race, none of this would've happened."

"They would've found other time to come after you, babe. The Vipers were looking for any route to come at you and it just happened to be that night. Please, don't blame yourself, I know Rocky wouldn't want that."

She gives me a teary look but nods once. I know that it's going to take a while for her to accept this before she's be able to move on.

There's a knock on the door and a nurse in black scrubs comes in.

"Oh, you're awake! Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken." Anastasia gives her a quizzical look. "I thought we were going to have to start charging this one over here rent, since he never left your side."

"What are you talking about?" My woman asks.

"Oh honey, you've been out for almost four days."

"Four days!"

"Mmhmm. Let me buzz your doctor and tell him the good news." She walks out just as quickly as she came.

"Christian, I have to tell you something. I've been working on this thing and I wanted to wait until your club business was done before I said anything but I think you might have a girl there in the club trying to gather some stuff on you."

"What are you saying?" I level my eyes at her. What in the world is she about to tell me?

"I'm saying…"

The door opens again and without even looking over to see who it is I yell, "Get the fuck out!"

"The patient comes first, Grey." Ethan fucking Kavanagh strolls in and interrupts us. He starts shinning a light in her eyes and checking her vitals. I swear he's taking his time just to piss me off. They share some small talk and he updates her on the procedure that happened and why she's going to feel achy and uncomfortable for a few weeks.

I've just sent a text to Jax to get Bear and him up here asap. When Ethan starts to pull the gown down to check Anastasia's wounds I lose it. The rational part of me knows that he is doing his job and making sure that everything is healing fine. But the irrational side of me, grabs his wrist stopping him as he is about to expose her breast.

"I don't think so, Doc." I say.

"I have to check the stitching." He affirms.

"Just the stitching." I growl out. I swear it's a wonder I haven't grounded out my teeth by now since I started dating my little wildcat.

Anastasia gives a giggle and it soothes me just enough to calm down just to let him finish his exam. He finally leaves and I set back on the bed and adjust her covers.

"Now, tell me."

"Well…"

The door hits the wall in a burst interrupting us once again.

"Jesus Christ!" I swing around ready to shot the intruder.

Tara, Ray, Claire, Jax and Bear all come in as a group and it has me running my fingers through my hair. They all rush to Anastasia and I know that I'm going to have to wait to get my answers. I catch a glance at her and see her giving me apologetic eyes as she's given repeated hugs with the group.

Over an hour later, I've herded Tara, Ray and Claire out of the room so that we can get to business. Jax and Bear both pull up chairs as I sit on the bed with my woman. I need to feel her warmth after missing her these past few days.

"Okay. Now tell us what is going on."

"After what happened with Stephen and Carla, I was furious. I made a vow that night after talking with my dad that I'd take care in serving up justice to him. I started following him and checking his records." She shrugs her good shoulder. "You know hacking and all. And I found that he's been depositing large amounts of cash around the same time every month. It was around the time of the next deposit so I started following him."

Why didn't Rocky say anything about this? She been going around town like a gumshoe and didn't think to mention anything?

"I took my camera with me and shot some pictures of him and who he'd met up with. Some were city council or local business owners but two days later he met some woman at an abandon house on the other side of town. She looked familiar and I think she's one of the girls that hang around the club. He also met up with some guys out on the side of the highway. From a distance, I thought it was business but we were well out of the city limits. My camera caught most of it but I couldn't tell who the men were."

"Who?" He seethes. "Who is she?"

"I'm not sure but I asked Tara to go and get my camera that's in the closet. I snuck into the house one night and snapped a few shots of what the house was like on the inside. There were papers and drawings scattered out, he is planning something, I just know it. Anyway, I was going to tell you the next day after the race but…"

"Why didn't you come to me when you thought she was affiliated with us?" Jax asks.

"I hardly ever saw you during that time. Sometimes you'd get home after I'd been to bed and then leave before I woke. Even when I tried to call you, I'd get sent to voicemail. I wasn't even sure that she was a part of your club, I only thought she was."

I hate that she didn't tell me right away but I know that she's right. We were gearing up to take down the Vipers I didn't have time eat much less answers calls.

Tara finally shows up with Anastasia's camera and laptop and we get a full view of who is with Mayor Stephen Morton.

 **~Anastasia~**

It's been a month since I've been out of the hospital and things are finally starting to get back to normal. I'm still a little achy but for the most part I'm back to normal. Christian hasn't laid a hand on me sexually and it's frustrating the hell out of me. If he doesn't touch me soon I think I'll implode!

I've just come back from the cemetery visiting Rocky. Every other week I go and place fresh flowers on his grave. My guilt is getting better but I still blame myself for what happened to him. I put him in an impossible situation by deceiving him into thinking that Christian knew we were headed to the race and for that I'll always regret it. I've spoken with several members in the club and they do their best at assuring me that this is what happens when they decide to put a cut on, but I'm still wrapping my head around it.

Tara has officially moved in with Jax, but put up one hell of a fight. The first one was with her parents who even flew down here and demanded that she come home. Jax, of course, told them 'to stick it where the sun don't shine' and that she _was_ home. After a huge fight and some words that will never be able to be taken back, her parents left. They gave her one last chance to come or be disowned and she walked right over to where myself, Christian and Jax was and said to have a nice life. I know from experience how hard it is when you finally realize that a parent isn't what you thought they were. A few days later she received a couple of large envelopes in the mail that made it official that they wanted nothing to do with her. Her accounts had been closed along with credit cards. A few days after that a truck full of her stuff unloaded boxes that consisted of her room in her parent's house. Thank goodness that her parents weren't able to touch her trust fund set up by her grandparents.

The second fight was Jax demanding that she move into his house. That went over about as well as using sandpaper for toilet tissue. He pulled out the caveman act and was met with a slam of the door in his face. She refused to live with him in a house that was his old bachelor pad. If she was going to settle down then she wanted to be close to me and have a better backyard for Abel. Thank god a few house were available in our neighborhood. Tara had already looked into buying one of them that was only two doors down and loved it. After a battle of the wills, Jax came over one night and threw her over his shoulder and marched two doors down and she hasn't lived with us since.

Turns out, Jax sold his old house to Trick and bought the new one in cash that same day as their fight. Abel loves the new house and the backyard has a huge jungle gym that the club put together one evening for him. Wendy has still been MIA for the last few weeks, but an old friend said they saw her last week wrapped around some old guy a few towns over.

Tara also got a job at the elementary school teaching first grade. She is beyond excited and is able to take Abel to the on-site daycare when she works. Because we live so close we have dinners together three nights a week with Kate, Ava and Elliot; Jax, Abel and Tara; and Christian and myself. We switch houses depending on the day but we try to do as much as we can together.

Dad and Claire stayed for two weeks after I was released from the hospital. Claire hovered over me like a mother hen, while dad and Christian got to know each other better. One night they came home so drunk from the bar that Unser had to bring them home in the back of the police car. I'm glad they like each other and get along, I don't know what I'd do if my dad was against me being with Christian.

Carla and Stephan Morton is an entirely different story. Turns out that the club did know the whore who was suppling info to Stephen but there was more to it. Stephen was having an affair with this slut and they would meet once a week to hookup and give as much information on the club as possible. He set her up in a nice house with all the fixings to get her to rat. When she would hit a road block she enlisted Laura to help her. I remember Laura as being the one who busted in on Christian and me in his office after we'd just finished messing around. She played the dumb act really well in front of the guys but was creeping through their things while they slept.

Needless to say, two weeks ago there was a call out to an abandoned house on the outskirts of town and Mayor Stephen Morton was found dead with a heroin needle hanging out of his arm. Beside him was the two whores, Tessa and Laura, both dead from an apparent OD. Carla played the heartbroken widow well, gathering the sympathy from the town. She didn't waste a second and after the funeral she hightailed it out of here counting her money all the way to the bank. Little does Carla know but all that money she's counting is from under the table deals that Stephen did as Mayor. An anonymous tip to the City's attorney and the money will be frozen soon. I wonder how long her little social circle will last when they find out all her money is gone and her reputation is marked with a scarlet letter. What goes around comes around. I had heard she came by the hospital with Dennis and was thrown out thanks to dad and Christian. She hasn't tried to contact me since and surprising, I'm okay with that. I have everyone I need in my life and she is not even on my radar.

"Hey!" I hear and am forced out of my thoughts of this past month.

"Hey, Tara." I greet her as she walks in the front door. She has her own key like I have one to her house as well.

"I was just thinking. How about we take a road trip like a last hooray before school starts and I'll be busy with the kids."

"It sounds like fun but I'll need to see what Christian has planned. The club is meeting right now about having to do a last-minute run somewhere."

"Fine but once we find out we are out of here!" She claps and I love how happy she always seems to be these days.

I hear the garage door lift and know that Christian is home.

"Well, that means my caveman is home too. Let me know what the boss says!" She says as she backs out the door and skips through the yard towards her house.

"Hey, Babe." Christian greets me with a kiss as he walks through the door. I'm making some lasagna for dinner and have an apron on.

"How was the meeting?" I ask as I pull the food from the oven. He lets out a grunt and rolls his eyes.

"We're leaving out in the morning for a run but will be back in four days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have to do this and can't turn down the offer they're making us. Plus, the reward in the end will be worth it."

"Oh, okay." I try to keep the disappointment out of my tone. This will be the first time he's left me since the accident and I hate the thought that we might not even be in the same state. "Well, Tara mentioned taking a small trip before school starts back up. Like a last girls trip, so maybe while you're gone her and I can distract ourselves."

He looks over my shoulder like he's thinking about something before grunting.

"I don't see why not. It might be good for you to get out of this house and town for a change." He shrugs but for some reason this seems to easy. "I expect you to wear your cut while gone. I don't want any other fucker to question who you belong too.

Right after getting out of the hospital Christian gave me a large box with a ribbon holding it together. He looked thoroughly pleased as I kept looking at him as I undid it. Lifting the top of the box, the first thing I noticed was the smell of leather. Reaching in I pulled out a black leather cut with the Rough Riders logo on the back. I wasn't sure why he was giving me this at first. Was I in charge of a backup for him if he loses his? Looking closer I saw the words Grey's Old Lady at the bottom and then turned it over to see my name scrawled across one side and 'Property of Grey' across the other side. I couldn't believe it at first but now any time I leave the house it goes with me.

"Alright, I'll let her know."

"Cool, I'm going to get cleaned up." He kisses my head and walks off towards the bedroom.

I walk over to the living room and find my phone.

"So what did 'Master and Commander' say?" I hear the humor in her voice.

"Road trip Tara and Ana, style is a go!" I say and she shrieks so loud I have to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Okay, I'll get on the details. Don't worry Ana, this trip is going to rock your world!"

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Three_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

The banging in my head forces me to wake up. Why the fuck did I drink so much last night? Fuck, never again! My eyes are blurry and the light that's peeking in from the window curtain is making my head hurt worse. I take inventory of my surrounding and notice that this doesn't look anything like the clubhouse rooms here at the Las Vegas Chapter.

The bed has a leather headboard and the mattress feels as though I'm laying on a cloud. On the nightstand, the clock reads nine twenty-three and I know that there must be some mistake.

A groan next to me puts my senses into overdrive as I whip my head to the noise. Next to me snuggled up in the covers is a naked woman. Her hair is splayed out all over the pillow and face, making it hard to see her face. She rolls over on her side with her back to me and I see the distinct markings of ink across her lower back. My eyes widen and my mouth goes slack.

 _Fuck!_

I try hard to think back at how I got here and a flood of memories come rushing back.

 **~14 Hours Earlier~**

We've arrived in Las Vegas a few hours ago and Garrison has opened his clubhouse to my brothers and I for the next few days. The club is having a problem with some assholes who want to try and make a buck off our name and we're here to help set the record straight along with some other business.

"Everything all set for tonight?" Jax asks while drinking his beer at the bar.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too much longer." I say and sit next to him.

"You nervous?" He asks.

"Should I be?"

"Dude, every man should be!" He chuckles and finishes off his beer and then sliding it down to the end of the bar. "Let's get this done, shall we?"

We both stand and fix our clothes and cut before striding out of the Garrison's clubhouse. Our brothers and the Las Vegas Chapter are all on their bikes wait for us to mount and go.

Tonight and tomorrow are going to be big. One that will hold a lot of meaning for my club and any future members into our MC. The actions tonight and tomorrow will follow me around for the rest of my life and those close to me.

Following Garrison's lead, we ride down the main Strip of Las Vegas and park our bikes in the back of a tall, big building. Tourists watch us like we're a show about to start, but look the other way when eye contact is made. Knowing that there are a lot of witnesses makes me uneasy. I hate the attention that something like this brings and want to find some way to avoid all the staring.

A man in a suit walks straight over to where we are and from this distance, I can see the worry in his features. His forehead has a layer of sweat forming and he fidgets with the bottom of his suit jacket.

"Mr. Garrison?" The nervous bald man asks with a shortness of breath.

Garrison nods and from just the short walk over to us the man is sweating and acting as though he sprinted over here.

"Right this way, Sir." He looks out at our large group. "I'll make sure everyone is validated for parking." With that, he turns and leads us through the lobby and down several large hallways before opening a set of white double doors. "Mr. Roberts will be with you shortly, if you'll just have a seat over there."

We all file into the room with white sterile walls and at the front is stained-glass circular window. I walk towards the window and can't help but think of my little wildcat and what she must be doing right at this very moment. I've been a little distant lately but I know if I stayed too long next to her, I'd told her all about what was about to happen and I just couldn't do it.

I hear the doors creak open and I can't help the smile that plagues my face. It's show time!

"Mr. Roberts?"

 **~Anastasia~**

"Ready to go?" Tara calls out from the front room as I'm gathering up the last of my toiletry bag from the bathroom.

Ever since she showed up, Tara has been nothing but cheery and bouncing on the balls of her feet. I get that she is excited and I am too but I can't help but feel a little sad and neglected from Christian lately. I can feel him putting up a wall between us and I don't know to fix this with us.

 _Is he mad at me for the accident? Does he really blame me for Rocky's death? Why won't he touch or have sex with me anymore?_

He is mind fucking me and it's like when he's here with me, he's somewhere else. He claims to have a lot going on at the club but that isn't anything new. Maybe he regrets bringing me into his life and doesn't know how to tell me it's over.

 _Ugh!_

Tara chooses this moment to burst through the door and she falters when she sees my face.

"What's wrong, Ana?" She asks coming to my side. "Are you still hurting?" She's looking me over for any damage and I have to use all my will power not to roll my eyes.

"I'm fine, Tara." I try to discreetly sniff but she knows me too well.

"You're not fine, tell me what's going on."

I'm about to be in a very long car ride with this nosy person but I know her concern and heart are in the right place.

"Let's get on the road and then we can talk." I suggest and gather up the last of my things.

Once we hit the highway I tell her everything. I pour my soul out to her and she only squeezes my hand over the console and lets me get it all out.

"Honey, I really think you might be overreacting on this one. I mean, Jax has been really busy lately with the club too. I'm sure it's a lot of pressure being the boss and the weight he must carry on his shoulders. Maybe you can sit him down when we get back from our little trip and talk it out. I'm sure that there is a reason for him being so distant."

I know that she's right but I just hate that we aren't on the same page as we were before the accident. Leaning back in the comfy seat, I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

Right before drifting off my thoughts start to wonder. Where has Tara decided to take us on our road trip?

 ** _~Present Time~_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

I hear the pounding in my head increase and then I realize that it's also someone beating the fuck out of the door. My bedmate stirs slightly but doesn't wake up.

Shit, she must have drank an entire fish tank to not wake from the noise coming from the other side of the door.

My eyes gaze around the room and take inventory of it trying to spot my boxers or something that I could use to cover myself with. I swing my legs over to the side of the bed and see the offending clothing half under the coffee table over in the sitting area of the room. Pulling them up, another round of pounding has commenced again at the door.

"Christ! I'm coming!" I yell.

I swing the door open and am met with a very put out Jax.

"Dude, how the hell did you end up on one of upper suites?" He tries to move to come in but I block his attempt. He gets the gesture and moves back into the hallway. "Well, we don't want to keep the girls waiting too long at the buffet, so put some clothes on quick and let's go."

His phone buzzes and the screen flashes Tara's name and picture. He's about to answer it when a voice behind me gets both our attention.

"Are you coming back to bed with me?" A soft but sleepily voice asks.

Both Jax and I whip our heads over and I try my hardest to block the door to keep him from seeing her.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Grey! Who the fuck was that?" He has some anger in his tone but I let it go for now and try to ignore it. My head is still pounding and I'm in need of some pain relief.

"Buffet, one hour and I'll explain everything." I try to close the door but he puts his foot to where it won't close.

"There better be one fucking hell of an explanation for this!" He shoves a finger in my face.

"One hour." I say again and slam the door close.

I furiously rub my temples as I rest my head on the closed door. A soft hand comes up and starts circling my shoulders and massaging me, easing the tension in my body. Turning to the naked woman I grab both her wrists in my large hands.

"You need to get dressed." I say looking at her face.

"Can I at least get a shower after everything we did last night?" She asks.

Christ, I've got a lot of explaining to do when I get to the buffet downstairs.

Forty-five minutes later, I'm walking up to Bacchanal Buffet in Caesars Palace and see the swarm of leather cuts waiting outside the restaurant. Some are still wearing the same clothes as yesterday with whores hanging off their sides, looking as though their headed to a nightclub instead of going to breakfast.

Jax and Bear see me approach and it seems as though he's filled him in on what he heard upstairs.

"Okay Grey, talk." Jax insists. Never in my life have I ever had to explain myself to anyone, and I'm not about to start now.

"I don't have to say shit on what I do in my personal life, to you or anyone else for that matter."

Something catches his eye over my shoulder and I turn to see the beautiful and very bouncy Anastasia who has Tara chewing her ear off and not looking very happy at the moment. She's in an off the shoulder flower maxi dress that shows off her legs and is paired with a pair of tall strappy wedges. They reach us and I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to my chest.

"Hey Babe, you have a good night?" I ask and kiss her lips softly.

"Mmm, you smell so good." She says returning my kiss. "I did, how was your night? Do anything fun or crazy?"

I hear huffing from beside us and see Jax, Tara, and a few of my brothers giving me and Anastasia confused and annoyed looks. As I'm about to tell them to shut their trap, our name is called and we are ushered to the back of the restaurant where only we occupy the space. Four people are already seated at our tables and waiting patiently for us to arrive.

I know I need to say something but I don't want to upset everyone.

Standing up from my seat I grab my empty glass and fork and chime it getting everyone's attention.

"There is something I need to say and I think that it will affect everyone here." I pause wanting to gather my words to make sure I get them out correctly. "A few months ago I met the most incredible woman and was lucky enough to snag her up. She quickly became my whole world and in a short amount of time I finally found the love of my life." I look down and take her hand making her stand with me. "From the moment I saw her I knew I had to make her mine and find a way to seal her to me. We had an incident happen about a month ago that really put things into perspective for me, and I knew what needed to happen and made it happen last night." I know that everyone is expecting this but there is a little surprise that they don't know about. "So, without further ado… please say hello to Mrs. Anastasia Grey!" She holds her left hand up showing off her sparkling three point seven-one black princess cut diamond engagement and wedding band set. I lift my matching black Tungsten ring and kiss her soundly.

There is mixed emotions from around the tables and I knew this is what we'd get. Some are clapping but the majority are sitting there with their mouths open staring at us.

"Wait! So, it was Ana in the room this morning when I knocked on your hotel door?" Jax still has a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Hold on. This is why you didn't come back to the room last night?" Tara says gripping the table.

 _Oh, that must be why she was chewing Anastasia's ear off when they were approaching us at the restaurant._

After closing the door on Jax earlier, we had a quick morning romp before we went our separate ways. Anastasia didn't have any clothes here in our suite and needed to head back down to her and Tara's room to change.

We still haven't heard from the four people who were waiting for us at the table and I'm a little nervous about their reaction. I turn fully to their direction and see dad, Grace, Ray and Claire still sitting there watching us.

Finally, dad is the one who speaks first. "Why in the hell did you even invite us down here if you were planning to elope the night before the actual event?"

I clear my throat to not sound like a child being scorned his dad, "It wasn't planned but I saw Anastasia down in the casino last night and couldn't wait a minute longer."

I try explaining it the best why I can.

 **~Last Night 9pm~**

I leave the poker table that the guys are playing at. After talking with Mr. Roberts and going over the plans for the ceremony tomorrow night we decided to have a little fun while waiting for a text from Tara. I've been planning this surprise for Anastasia for weeks now and I just want everything to be perfect for her.

I spoke with Ray about having Anastasia's hand when she was home from the hospital before he and Claire returned back to Seattle. Of course, he made me sweat it for like an hour but was happy to be included in this special day.

I stroll out of the casino and towards the bar area when I catch sight of Anastasia and Tara checking in at the lobby. Tara sees me first and I motion for her to meet me by the bathrooms. She says something to my little wildcat and then walks over to me without her ever knowing.

"Hey, is everything going according to plan?" I ask as I keep looking over her shoulder at Anastasia as the bellhop is taking her luggage and checking her out blatantly.

"Well…" She looks over her shoulder and then back at me. "She had a meltdown before we left and then in the car as we hit the highway."

"What do you mean, she had a meltdown?"

"Apparently, you've been so consumed with these plans that you've made her feel as though you don't want her anymore. She thinks when we get back, you're going to break it off with her or something."

 _What the fuck?_

This las month has been very busy for my club. Between Anastasia's accident, taking out an entire MC, and having the Mayor and his minions meet their makers, we've been riding low on the down time. After making sure Anastasia was settled back at home, the club met and we all put a plan into place for Laura , Tessa and the Mayor. With the proof Anastasia had on her camera the club voted unanimously. We waited for the perfect time and then scooped all three up and took them out to their little love nest outside of town. We put them in separate rooms and tortured the shit out of them, making sure not to leave too many marks on their bodies. Once we were satisfied, we shoved a dirty needle in each of their arms and pumped them full of heroin. I saved the Mayor for last after learning what a sick fuck he was. He was completely obsessed with my woman and even had photos of her of when she was a teenager before she went to live in Seattle with her dad. Some might have a problem with what we do or how we do it, but I don't lose one second of sleep over ridding this world of that trash.

I've been busy but it was only to make sure this surprise was perfect for her. She has no idea that I'm planning on proposing to her in the morning, much less having the wedding tomorrow night in front of her dad, Claire, and all my family that came with me. Her rings are burning a hole in my pocket as we speak.

I move to go to her but Tara stops me.

"It's just one more day. She'll be fine and understand once she sees you." I nod and watch as she finishes up with checking in.

Tara and I head in different directions and I carefully watch as Anastasia and Tara walk over towards the elevators. As they approach the lift, Anastasia says something to Tara and walks over to a slot machine and sits down. She pulls out a bill and places it in the machine and I pounce as I watch the elevator doors close on Tara, leaving me alone with my woman.

I stalk up behind her and see that she hit some cherry line and it lights up, giving her fifty dollars credit. I can see her reflection in the screen and can't help but smile at her jovial expression at winning.

"I think that I received a better cherry than this machine is offering." I lean over and whisper in her ear about popping that virginity cherry she gave me.

Anastasia turns around she practically leaps over the chair she's sitting in when she hears my voice.

"Christian!" She hugs me tight around the neck and I feel like shit for making her doubt that I want to be with her. "What are you doing here?"

"We have a Chapter here in Las Vegas. I've got some business that needed me here, remember that run I had to do." I try to keep the act up.

"Oh." Her face drastically changes to sadness.

I can't take it another minute.

"Come, take a walk with me." I ask and reach my hand out for her. She's hesitant for a second but locks hers with mine.

I lead her through the lobby and down a long hallway to a set of doors that lead out to a garden area. We walk through the garden and go through an archway and up to a stone structure where I had all this planned for the morning but fuck it.

Letting her sit down on one of the stone benches I take a deep breath.

 _It's now or never, Grey!_

"Anastasia, I know that I've been distant these past few weeks but it was because I had something very important to set up and I wanted it to go smoothly." Another deep breath. "I've never had someone like you in my life and it has completely taken me by surprise. Never did I imagine finding love or being loved in the lifestyle that I've chosen for myself. I think that you complete me in every way possible and challenge me at every turn. I want you to know that there never is or will be another woman in my life but you."

From the soft lighting around the stone chapel I can see tears welling up in her eyes. I have a tight hold on her hand so that she can't feel the shakiness that is coursing through my body.

"Anastasia, I know that this relationship happened fast but I will promise you that not a day will go by that I won't cherish you and tell you that I love you. I plan on showing you every day just how much I love, if you'll let me."

I wipe the tears that are now streaming down her cheeks with the pad of my thumb.

"Will you do me the honor to not only love me every day but also to marry me?" I ask getting down on one knee and wait with baited breath for her answer.

What feels like a lifetime but is only seconds, she brings up her hands and covers her mouth as I present her with the rings I've picked out for her. She's not looking at the rings but at my face.

Nodding several times she finally speaks, "Yes! Yes, Christian, I will marry you!"

Slipping the engagement ring on I smoother her face with mine and kiss the fuck out of her. She wraps her arms around my neck as I stand us both up and swing her around in a circle. This is the best day of my life.

Not wasting any more time I pull out my phone and press the button that I put in not too long ago.

"Mr. Roberts, change of plans. I want it to happen right now. We'll meet you down by the doors."

Anastasia is now viewing her ring and can't keep the smile off her face. I grab her hand and lead us back in the door to the hotel and right in front of the double doors I met Mr. Roberts earlier this evening with my brothers. He gets there within five minutes and has an older woman with him.

"Mr. Grey, this is Claudia and she will assist Miss Steele with whatever she needs."

"Christian, what is going on?" Anastasia asks looking at both of the people standing in front of us.

"I want to marry you right now, Anastasia. I don't want to wait another day or another minute of you not being my wife and sealed to me in every way."

"This is crazy!" She says and searches my face like she is looking for something. After a few moments a smile is etched on her face and she nods. "Okay, let's do it!"

I send her off with Claudia to get ready and Mr. Roberts and I walk into the chapel and fill out the paperwork that is needed to get the marriage certificate.

 ** _~Anastasia~_**

I follow Claudia into a boutique shop and watch as she shuts the doors and locks them. We walk further in and I see a rack full of dresses and shoes by the dressing rooms.

"Let's get you a dress, shall we!" Claudia says and takes the first dress out and shows it to me.

We are on the second rack and I'm starting to think that this is not going to happen and I'm never going to find the right one I like. Until she pulls out a short white dress that has me lusting over it. It has a sleeveless top adorned with beautiful pearls. The bottom features a slight flare tulle laced bottom. It hits above my knee and I couldn't be more in love with it. I know that most brides want the long dresses with the veils but I'm just not a fan of them and never have been. We pair it with white shimmering red bottom shoes and moves us over to the salon across the hall.

There are a group of women standing by a stylist chair and when I sit down they pounce on me with makeup and curling irons. Forty-seven minutes later, I'm all done and walking out of the salon in my wedding dress and finished look. I can't believe this is really happening.

"Oh my! You make the most beautiful bride, Miss Steele." Claudia boasts as we walk back down the hall towards a set of double doors, where we met not too long ago.

She peeks her head in and does some type of hand gesture before closing the door back.

"Are you ready?" She says cheerfully and walks around me to make sure everything is in place with my dress.

"Yes." I say confidently.

She places a hand on the knob of the door and but looks behind us.

"Here! Don't forget these!" One of the women from the salon yells as she runs down the hall to us.

She has a small bouquet of light blue flowers with soft pink roses in her hand and passes them to me. Never did I imagine my wedding day or anything to do with a wedding before now. It was never something that I thought of for myself but as I take the bouquet from her hands, I can't help but think that this is exactly how I would picture my perfect day. From the dress to the shoes and flowers and even the gorgeous ring Christian has placed on my left ring finger. All doubts I ever had of his devotion to our relationship has been thrown out the window and I can't believe that he put all this together. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud and can't find the ground.

Claudia opens the door and take a deep breath before walking towards my forever, that is waiting down the aisle for me. He looks so handsome in a new black shirt with dark denim jeans with his cut. His hair is somewhat tamed and I notice that instead of his riding boots he has on a pair of white kicks. He reaches for me and pulls me into a hungry kiss until the minister clears his throat.

Pulling away but leaving his forehead against mine, "You look absolutely breathtaking, Anastasia."

I give him a shy smile and start to see flashes and hear the clicking of a camera. Looking over, I see Claudia and other man in a black suit taking our pictures.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today…"

 ** _~Present Time~_**

 ** _~Christian~_**

After Anastasia finishes gushing about the ceremony I can see the way Ray, Claire and Tara are melting to every word she says. I know that all they want is her to be happy and loved, and I've got that in the bag.

Jax is watching how Tara is reacting to all this and he shoots me a knowing look. I have a feeling that we might be having another wedding in the near future, if things continue on with those two. Abel already thinks of her as a mother figure and treats her as such and I know that she is great with him also.

Each of my brothers make their rounds in congratulating us on last night. They have already accepted Anastasia into our family but they make a show of welcoming her now as my wife.

Wife? That has such a weird sound to it and will definitely take some time getting used to, but I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else.

"So, what are we going to do tonight now that we don't have a wedding to attend?" Grace asks as brunch is served.

"Well, we thought that we just have a big party since the ceremony is already done." Anastasia answers.

I've already spoken and taken care of everything last night with Mr. Roberts who handles all the wedding preparations here at Caesars Palace and he's working to get one of the courtyards ready for the evening as we speak.

"I can't believe you went off and got married without me by your side." Tara says and grabs for Anastasia ring finger again. She's smiling the entire time so I know that she's already over not being included. I think also that no one else being there helped. "So, what else did you guys do last night?"

We both look at each other and my woman starts to giggle.

"Besides that!" Tara yelps.

"We went and had a few drinks and then got inked." I finally say and kiss Anastasia's temple.

"Inked! Anastasia, are you telling your dad that you went off and marked your skin up?" Ray drops is fork midair.

She nods and I watch Claire elbow him in the ribs.

"She's old enough to do whatever she wants to with her body, Raymond." Claire speaks up and winks over at a very tense Anastasia. I know that her dad's opinion is important to her so hearing him disapprove of tattoos has made her sink back in her chair slightly.

"What does it look like or say?" Tara prods.

Anastasia looks up at me and gives me that most gorgeous smile that could light up Sin City. All my brothers know what is inked on her. She would've gotten it a month ago if the accident hadn't happened.

"I got the MC logo with Christian's name under it."

It looks almost like her Old Lady's cut. Before anyone can make a comment, Elliot along with Katherine and Ava walk up, late as usual.

"So, what did we miss?" The jokester asks and I take that as our que to get back to our little bubble we had last night.

Getting up, I pull Anastasia with me and we say our goodbyes to everyone and tell them that we might see them later tonight. After hugging and kissing our family and letting Grace gush about wanting more grandbabies, we make our way to the elevators.

"Ready to start our lives together Mrs. Grey?"

"I was ready the moment you first laid your lips to mine, Mr. Grey." She purrs and we walk into an empty elevator.

I pick her up and she places her legs around my waist after the doors close, I pin her to the wall and claim her lips to mine.

"How about we start practicing on those grandbabies our parents want?" I say in between kisses.

"Sounds like we shouldn't leave the room until we've perfected it."

"Ride or Die, Babe." I say and bite her bottom lip.

"Ride or Die."

 ** _THE END….For Now…._**

A/N: As always, good things must come to an end! I would like to thank each and every one of you who has read and reviewed my story. It means so much to hear your feedback and I can't say this enough, but THANK YOU! I left on a high note so that if I want I can come back and start a continuation from here. I might even do a Jax and Tara story with Christian and Ana mixed in. But for now this is all she wrote!

Check out the Pinterest page that goes with the story.

Pinterest dot com/ladymav9/99896 for a visual of what went through my mind as I wrote.

I'm taking some time off from writing FF to focus on other things but will hopefully be back soon! Thanks again!


End file.
